Another Level of Life
by IceCReaMloVeRx
Summary: The crazy penguins we know today are now human! Can they surivive staying alive at a secret agent's home? They might. Can they fall in love? Certainly. Can they turn back? Who the heck knows. Did their life just go up another level? Definitely. OCs in it
1. Just Getting Started

A/N: Hi there! First story and um…be nice please. I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works does. I only own the characters that you haven't heard of like Carolyn or Vivian.

Alalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal

"Kowalski, status report," Skipper paced around their headquarters.

"Nothing much Skipper, other than us going to some sort of _doctor_," Kowalski replied. He said it. He said the "d" word. Skipper stopped pacing and paled.

"D-Doctor? Wh-Wha-What!?" Skipper screeched and clutched his head. He jumped up only to meet Private. "Private! What in the world are you doing?!"

"Um…I believe I'm standing sir," Private smiled as he stated out the obvious. Soon Kowalski and Rico came up to see Private trying to calm their leader down.

"I shouldn't have said doctor huh?" Kowalski suggested, rubbing his head as in thinking.

"Uh-huh," Rico nodded.

"Alright penguins, your doctor's here," said Alice sweetly as she picked all four of them up and began walking to a clinic. The four of them were placed in one large cage and a young woman walked up to them.

"Why hello there," She smiled and waved. After Alice left, the woman sighed in relief and sat down. "Alright, first things first, don't think and act stupid because I know you can talk. Oh yeah, ninja moves or karate or judo, whatever you call it, weapons, gadgets, yeah I've seen them all boys. You can talk you know," the woman said and the penguins looked at each other.

"Okay lady, how do you know all this!?" Skipper demanded, pointing his flipper at her.

"Duh, I've seen you guys in action. Now then, down to business," She said and took out a piece of paper. "Don't you guys want to explore the human world? Be a human and do all the things that a human would do? Like go to the movies or date a girl, _kiss_ one?" She asked and the four penguins looked at each other.

"What do you have in mind?" Kowalski asked, looking at her skeptically.

"I'm in this secret group—well facility kind of thing that secret agents work for other than the CIA and FBI—and one of us created a formula to turn animals into _**humans**_," She explained. "We tested the formula on mice, frogs, and rabbits, and it came out fine. The reason why I chose you was because I've seen you live in action. You act like humans and think like them well enough."

"Skippa, what should we do?" Private asked and looked up at their leader.

"What about the zoo? Do they know about this?" Skipper looked at her suspiciously and she rolled her eyes.

"Why would we tell them about the formula? They would just think that we're freaks—which we are not—and then they wouldn't let us check up on you. So we lie to them saying that we're specialized doctors," She crossed her arms and looked down at them.

"Men, we agree to take this formula unless all of us agree," Skipper stated and everyone nodded. "So who's in?" Everyone was silent until Private decided to break the silence.

"I'll go," Private stood up.

"Yeah, yeah," Rico nodded and got up.

"I suppose I'll go too, it'll be a great experience," Kowalski smiled sheepishly and stood up.

Skipper sighed and looked at his team and then the woman. "Alright, I'll go," Skipper declared and the woman smiled.

"Great now stay still," She said while taking out a mask.

"Wh-Wha-What are you going to do with that…?" Skipper squeaked out and unfortunately, the woman grabbed him first. She put the mask on him and… "OH MY GOD!!!" Skipper screamed and fainted once he inhaled the gas.

"Alright, you're next," She took Private and the process was the same until everyone was finally out cold. "Now time to get you guys off to somewhere before you guys go in the _nude_…" She shivered and grabbed the penguins and left.

The next day, Skipper slowly opened his eyes and looked around. All he saw was a white ceiling and windows with curtains. He sat up and then shivered. It was cold. Wait. Cold…How could he be cold? He's a penguin, there's no way that—Skipper looked down and saw skin. She looked at what was supposed to be his flipper and instead, he saw skin and fingers. He touched his face and jumped up.

"Wake up men!" Skipper shouted and everyone groaned as they sat up. "What in the names of—why are you nude!?" Skipper snapped.

"We could be asking you the same thing Skipper," Kowalski stated and pointed. Skipper looked down and Kowalski was right, he too was nude. Skipper hid behind a tall house plant.

"Why, we're actually human!" Private cried out and looked at himself.

"Yes, though it seems quite strange…" Kowalski scratched his chin and thought for a moment.

"My ass hurts like hell," Rico grumbled and rubbed his butt. Everyone was silent.

"YOU SPOKE!" Everyone but Rico cried out. Rico, himself, was shocked too.

"I-I can speak!" Rico cheered.

"Can you cough anything up?" Skipper asked and Rico began coughing, hoping that something would come out. Nothing.

"Well now that you're human, you can't cough up dynamite and all those things," A familiar voice spoke out and the woman before walked down. "There's no way a _human_ can swallow all those things and then puke it all out." She stopped midway and covered her eyes, her face…red.

The four obviously knew what she meant and tried finding places to hide. Skipper was behind a house plant, Private hid behind the big TV, Rico hid in the hallway, and Kowalski hid in the bathroom (Obviously).

"Well it's a good thing I measured out everything and found out your sizes while you guys were knocked out. So while you were sleeping, I got you some clothes," She said and took out a bag of clothes. "You guys are mainly mediums though and there are different brands of clothing so the sizing may be wrong but in accurate measurement, you four fit in the medium range."

"So which ones are ours?" Private asked and the woman sighed. How can getting dressed be so hard!?

"Okay, I'll help," She crossed her arms and Skipper blinked at her, then narrowing his eyes.

"Wait a second, we still don't know who you are," Skipper bluntly stated and then everyone looked at her. "How can we trust you?"

"Okay well one, I'm Carolyn and two, if I really wanted to kill you guys, I would've have left you guys in the dumpsters," Carolyn explained and everyone relaxed just a bit. "And just to let you know, this isn't really my house. I'm rooming with the owner so let's get you guys quickly dressed before she finds four naked men in her house," Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so who's first?" Private looked around and no one said a thing so he sighed and went over to Carolyn. "Alright, let's start getting dressed now."

Carolyn got started _after_ kicking Kowalski out of the bathroom. After a few minutes, Private came out in a sky blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers, but since the house rule (Carolyn told them) that they can't wear shoes in the house unless they're slippers, Private just came out with socks instead of the shoes.

"Not bad huh?" Carolyn smiled and Private nodded. "Okay…you're next," She grabbed Skipper and after six minutes, Skipper came out. He was dressed in a casual white shirt with black jeans.

"Excuse me Carolyn, but I don't want to stand around in the nude anymore," Kowalski complained and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, just hurry up!" Carolyn snapped and Kowalski ran inside the bathroom and after a few moments, Kowalski came out wearing a blue button up dress shirt, blue jeans, and socks.

Finally it was Rico's turn and he was the longest to come out. After ten minutes of waiting, he came out in a black T-shirt which clung onto his skin, showing off his muscles, black jeans, and socks.

"Wow…you actually look hot," Carolyn joked and Rico rolled his eyes. "Anyways, now that you guys aren't in the nude anymore, let's get started on…" But she didn't finish. The door opened and another young woman walked in.

"Damn yesterday was a pain, Carolyn…" She paused, only to gape at four men in her house, and a very nervous woman waving at her. "Why the hell are there men in my house Carolyn?"

"W-Well you see…um they were technically penguins, but I used the formula that our lab created to turn them into humans and…" Carolyn rambled on and Skipper could've sworn he saw a vein pop on the house owner.

"YOU WHAT!?!?!?!" The woman screamed and Carolyn began to sweat.

"Well, since now that their human, they need a place to stay and well, I was thinking that maybe your home cuz you still have plenty of guest rooms…" Carolyn smiled sheepishly. Hoping not to get beaten, she hid behind Skipper.

"CAROLYN!!" The woman screamed and Carolyn began running around as the woman got a newspaper, rolled it up and began beating Carolyn on the head with it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry!" Carolyn tried to hide, but the woman didn't give up. She was still furious how: one, Carolyn turned zoo penguins into humans and two; Carolyn is letting them stay in her house.

After fifteen minutes of getting beaten, everyone calmed down and the woman rubbed her forehead. She didn't want to do it, but she has too.

"Alright then, I'll let them stay…" She sighed and Carolyn smiled.

"Thanks Vivian, you're the best!" Carolyn giggled while rubbing her head. Vivian rolled her eyes and gave one last smack on the head to Carolyn with the poor newspaper. Skipper and the others just looked at each other and then back at the two young women.

"Alright now, who are you? Other than the fact that you _were_ penguins…" Vivian glared at Carolyn who only squeaked in return. Then she returned her attention at the men.

"Well I'm Skipper, the leader," Skipper began, "This is Kowalski, Private, and Rico."

Private smiled and waved, Kowalski nodded his head, and Rico looked around. Vivian raised an eyebrow at the strange names. The only name that seemed normal was Rico. She sighed and sat down, motioning the others to sit down also.

"Well then, nice to meet you. I'm Vivian and as you can see, you've already met Carolyn," Vivian introduced herself to them and then she looked over to Carolyn. "Did you tell them about the others? Wait…how old are you guys?" She looked over at Private hoping that he wasn't some sort of teenager.

"Nope, not yet. And they don't exactly know their age, but they should be around the age of 18 through mid 20s. But let me explain _why_ I turned them human first before the others get here and beat me up too," Carolyn sat down and rubbed her neck. "So I was at the zoo one day and I asked to stay over the night so I could do some research. Until one night I was just researching the lemurs, I saw four penguins jumping around, doing these weird karate, kung fu, judo, ninja moves, and they had gadgets and weapons. Such has night vision and dynamite."

"Dynamite huh…are you sure you weren't DRINKING COFFEE THE ENTIRE DAY!?" Vivian snapped and Carolyn blushed and pouted.

"Hey! That stuff is addicting you know!" Carolyn defended and crossed her arms. "And I wasn't drinking any that day except for one or two cups! I really saw dynamite and bombs and gadgets!"

"Is this true?" Vivian turned to Skipper and he nodded.

"We're an elite force unit Miss," Skipper stated and Vivian nodded.

"Guess I'll have to take your word on that," Vivian rubbed her temple and sighed.

"See, told ya that I wasn't crazy," Carolyn grinned and Vivian smacked her once more with the newspaper. "Ow!"

'Shut up Carolyn," Vivian bluntly ordered and Carolyn was silent.

"Okay then, I guess you guys will be useful after all…" Vivian leaned back and looked at the boys.


	2. Down Right To Business

A/N: Hi there, glad I got a few people to review and put this on alert and favorite story! =] Thanks, hope to get more reviewers! x]

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works do. I only own the OCs like Carolyn and Vivian

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Hold on, what do you mean by _useful_?" Skipper raised an eyebrow and Vivian tapped her temple and thought for a moment.

"Well you said that you and your…team are an elite force unit right?" Vivian simply asked and Skipper nodded slowly. "Alright then, then allow me to explain what Carolyn and I do for living." Carolyn was about to speak, but Vivian cut her off. "No, we do not shop and drink coffee Carolyn…"

"Aww…" Carolyn pouted and crossed her arms. She was about to speak again until Vivian got her again with the rolled up newspaper. "You know, you never read the newspaper so why are you keeping it anyways?" Carolyn asked while rubbing her head.

"To beat you with," said Vivian simply as if it wasn't an important matter.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Carolyn snapped and Vivian raised her arm again to beat Carolyn with the newspaper until she hid in the bathroom.

"So _what_ do you do for living?" Skipper raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting for the short-tempered woman to reply.

"Alright, like what you said, an elite force unit huh? What Carolyn and I do is almost the same," Vivian responded.

"You mean you're secret agents?" Private blinked and the young woman nodded.

"Sorta!" Carolyn shouted from the bathroom.

"We're not part of the CIA or FBI, we do more than what they do I guess….or almost the same," Vivian leaned back on the couch.

"So what does this have to do with us?" said Skipper as he watched Vivian rub her forehead.

"You're not getting it are you?" Vivian raised an eyebrow at them and tapped the side of her head. "Think boys, remember what you said earlier."

"Skipper, I believe she's saying that we join her," Kowalski pointed out.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Carolyn shouted.

"Oh goody, what do we win?" Private smiled and Carolyn walked out.

"Um…hugs!" Carolyn shrugged and hugged Private. He blushed after she let go. He didn't expect that coming.

"You said that you guys are an elite force unit so let's put that to use shall we?" Vivian laughed a bit and looked over to Skipper.

"And why would we want to join?" Skipper looked at the woman skeptically. Vivian smirked and leaned back.

"Well here's a good thing to hear, you get to use _actual real_ weapons and explosives," She smirked and Rico's expression perked up. What can you expect from a trigger-happy penguin—person, like him? "But the bad side is that if you don't join; find yourself a new place to live."

"Lady this isn't some sort of bribe!" Skipper growled and Vivian raised an eyebrow.

"Skippa, maybe we should take up the offer. I mean at the zoo, there's not much of a mission to do," Private suggested.

"That is quite true Skipper. And where else would we stay? This is the only place we got," Kowalski tried reasoning with their leader.

"It's better than sleeping in a crappy place like the dumpster," Rico crossed his arms.

"Well? What do you say? You're entire team wants you to join," Vivian sat back up straight and looked at Skipper. He looked back at his teammates and then sighed.

"Alright, we'll join…" Skipper sighed, admitting defeat.

"Great then, I'll take you guys to headquarters after I get you guys in rooms. I hope you guys don't mind bunking with each other," Vivian got up and stretched as Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

"Bunking?" He asked and Carolyn giggled.

"She means sleeping with each other. There are two beds in each guest room, so two in one room and two in another," Carolyn explained. "Might as well pick out your roommate."

The boys blinked once, twice, and a third time. Roommates? Sure they've slept in one room back in the zoo (which was headquarters), but they've slept in different bunks.

"Kowalski, you're my new roommate," Skipper waved his hand and Kowalski nodded.

"I guess that leaves you as my roommate Rico," Private smiled sheepishly and Rico rolled his eyes.

"Better not keep me up all night or else this face will haunt your dreams," Rico warned and Private gulped.

"Y-Yes sir…" Private nodded.

"Wow, must be a tough guy huh?" Carolyn asked and turned towards Kowalski and Skipper.

"He's our weapon specialist and our strongest too," Kowalski pointed out.

"And you're the brains?" Carolyn raised an eyebrow at him and Kowalski furrowed his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't be called 'brains.' I prefer to be called…" Kowalski responded, but was cut off by Carolyn.

"Yeah, so you're the nerd. That leaves you as the leader and him…" She trailed off when she looked at Private. "Uh…what are you?"

"Oh, I'm the…private…?" Private answered with a hint of confusion.

"Wait a minute, so all you do is complete missions? What happens if you don't have one? There obviously should be more squads in one business…" Skipper stated and Carolyn giggled and Vivian rubbed her neck.

"Simple, we have part time jobs until then," Carolyn smiled. "I work at Starbucks!"

"Which….is a bad place for her to work…" Vivian rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Why is that?" Private smiled.

"She gets high off of sugar," said Vivian while rolling her eyes.

"And what's your part time job?" Kowalski blinked and turned to Vivian.

"She's works as a super model and idol," Carolyn smiled and then pouted. "She has the good life."

"Actually, not really," Vivian butted in and the boys looked at her.

"And why is that?" Skipper raised an eyebrow. Usually super models and idols would be living the good life. Why is hers different?

"Cuz I'm living with this idiot," The young idol spoke up and pointed to Carolyn who was busy staring out the window.

"Ohh….hey Vivian, there's a sale at Macy's!" She turned around and smiled at the group.

"See what I mean?" The model raised her eyebrow at Skipper. He blinked at her and then rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough stalling, let's get you guys to your rooms, then off to HQ," and with that, she led the guys to their rooms.

"Get comfy guys!' Carolyn smiled and waved at them.

Once Skipper and Kowalski were in their room, they looked at each other and then looked around the room, observing it. There were two beds and a nightstand in between the beds. There were two small lamps above each bed and a switch on the headboard. There was a closet, big enough to split it in half. There were two desks and chairs, and a lot of space for additional furniture. The windows had a nice view. There was a door that led to the bathroom. It was clean and towels were already on the rack and toothbrushes and other additional bathroom needs were already there.

"Looks…okay…" Skipper continued to observe. It actually looked comfortable to live in.

"We're going to need signs to decide which side of the closet is ours," Kowalski pointed out and Skipper nodded.

"And food will be downstairs obviously," Skipper added.

Meanwhile with Private and Rico, they blinked and looked around. The room was just like Skipper and Kowalski's room. The only thing different was where the desks were put and the bathroom was on a different side of the room. Kowalski and Skipper's bathroom was on the left side. Theirs was on the right side.

"Well this looks comfortable right Rico?" Private smiled and Rico shrugged.

"Sure," Rico said simply and sat down on the bed. Suddenly, Carolyn popped into their room and smiled.

"Enjoying the room?" She asked and Private nodded.

"Yes, it's very lovely," He smiled and Carolyn giggled.

"Oh my god! You have such a cute British accent!" She squealed. "And well, you're basically hot," She motioned to Rico who only blinked and tilted his head.

"Um…thanks…?" He thanked the crazy girl. He began to feel sorry for Vivian. A girl like her has to deal with this crazy one every single day.

"Anyways, time to go downstairs, we're gonna take you to HQ," Carolyn stated and walked downstairs. The two walked down to meet up with Skipper, Kowalski, and the girls. Vivian took her cell phone and keys.

"Oh yeah, shoes right here!" Carolyn smiled and pointed. The guys shrugged and went over and put their shoes on. Private had white sneakers, Skipper and Kowalski had black and white Converse shoes. Only except Skipper's were the low cut ones and Kowalski's were high tops. Rico had black boots. "What? When I saw you I thought you were some sort of army guy, besides, you look hot," Carolyn smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rico rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Trust me, it is," Vivian laughed.

"I don't understand," Private blinked and looked over to Skipper and Kowalski for an answer.

"It means you look good hun," Vivian twirled her keys around. Private blushed and shuffled around.

"Aww don't worry you three, you guys look hot also!" Carolyn giggled. "Well except you, you look super cute!" She hugged Private. He blushed once more.

"Carolyn, if you're going to kill him with your boobs, do it at HQ so then they can discard the body," Vivian rolled her eyes as Carolyn let go and pouted.

"Meanie," She huffed as Vivian slipped on her boots and walked out to the garage to get in the car. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come on and get in!" She smiled and opened the door to the passenger seat.

Skipper sighed and walked in the garage and opened the door, sitting in the back. Kowalski, then Private, and Rico followed and closed the door.

"Aw come on Vivian, why take this SUV when we can go in the Mercedes Benz?" Carolyn asked and Vivian smacked her head.

"Simple. Five seated car, with you it's six," Vivian bluntly stated.

"Ohh…I get it now," Carolyn giggled.

"I really feel sorry for you now," Kowalski pointed out and Vivian laughed. She gets that statement a lot from people.

"Gee, thanks hun," Vivian winked at the rear view mirror so the boys could see the wink. Kowalski blushed. "It's a pain, but we all got to suck it up now right? M'kay, put on your seatbelts," Vivian smiled and started the car. The boys did as they were told and Vivian started backing up the car and once it was out of the driveway, she sped off.

"Think Jerry will let them in?" Carolyn asked and Vivian drove past by some cars and hummed in response.

"He'll most likely get them to do some drills and see if they're good," She shrugged. While the girls conversed, the boys in the back were also conversing.

"Skippa, we should trust them some more. I mean, they gave us such lovely rooms and they're giving us a job without trouble looking for one," Private smiled, trying to convince his leader that everything was okay.

Meanwhile up in front, Vivian made a turn and continued to drive while Carolyn looked out the window, enjoying the view.

"Hey Vivian, do you think the guys are…um…what's the word I'm looking for…uh….good looking?" Carolyn asked and Vivian hummed.

"Well at first when I heard that they were penguins, I expected them to be average and not that…good looking. But I guess I was wrong," Vivian said while still driving. Finally they reached to a building and after everyone got out of the car and locking the car, they entered the building.

"Hey Vivian, Carolyn," The secretary welcomed them and then looked at the boys and smirked at the girls. "Boyfriends?"

"You wish," Vivian and Carolyn said in unison, causing the secretary to laugh.

"Kinda, so what's up?" After she was done laughing, she smiled and looked at the group.

"Nothing much, just need to talk to Jerry," Carolyn said and the secretary nodded. "The guys are here to join."

"Sure, go right in," She smiled.

"Thanks Laura," Vivian smiled and waved as they walked into an elevator and went into a huge office. "Jerry?"

A man turned around and smiled. He looked like he was in his 50s and he wore a black business suit. He was slightly bald, but still had hair. Skipper guessed that he was Jerry.

"Hello girls, what can I do for you today?" He asked the two ladies and before Vivian could speak Carolyn whined.

"Aww…Jerry…you're not wearing the wig that I gave you for your birthday! I mean, it covers up the bald spot at least…" Carolyn pouted and Vivian coughed, but in the end, she burst out laughing.

"Well I'm glad you gave me a…_wonderful_ gift Carolyn, but red does not go with grey," Jerry pointed out.

"Ugh, but it makes you look younger Jerry!" Carolyn complained.

"A-Anyways," Vivian calmed down, wiping the tears out of her eyes, "Jerry we got some new recruits for you."

"Oh really?" Jerry looked and then noticed the boys.

"They say that they're an elite force unit, so I'm sure they can do well with us," Vivian cleared up. Jerry looked interested until Vivian and Carolyn coughed.

"Except…you know how the lab created that formula, the one that turns animals into humans, yeah um…" Carolyn smiled sheepishly and Jerry raised an eyebrow.

"So they're not human…well what were they?" Jerry asked and Carolyn smiled.

"Penguins!" Said the clueless girl and Jerry nodded.

"I suppose we can let them in, but what can they do?" Jerry walked over tot eh boys.

"Well we know quite a lot on hand to hand combat," Private popped up.

"I draw out plans and build inventions that work just fine," Kowalski added.

"I know a lot about weapons and explosives…" Rico shrugged.

"And we carry out the plans, operations, and missions just fine," Skipper concluded.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it, we just need to prove it," Jerry chuckled.

"Prove it?" Private blinked.

"Virtual reality training, it'll be your test to get in," Vivian filled them in on the details. "Sounds alright to you?" Skipper took a good look at his men and then nodded.

"Just fine," Skipper nodded in approval.

"Very well then, be prepared," Jerry chuckled. "I like his attitude."

"Well he is the leader," Vivian pointed out and shrugged.

"Ah, that proves it…" Jerry chuckled.

"Only one thing to say…" Skipper smirked and looked at his teammates who smirked back at him, then back at Jerry.

"And that is?" Jerry raised an eyebrow.

"Bring it on."


	3. Passing and Meeting the Team

A/N: Hi again! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far =]

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar does not belong to me, it belongs to Dream Works. I only own the OCs

DomoDomoDomoDomoDomoDomoDomoDomoDomoDomo

"Well now, I've got to say girls, you sure picked out some spirited people," Jerry chuckled. "Follow me," Jerry began walking. He pushed a button and the wall opened up as the floor began moving. The group followed the man until they've reached a room with a chamber inside. It was white and there was a window.

"Fascinating…" Kowalski looked at the controls and then back at the chamber.

"So who's up first?" Carolyn looked over at the boys. They looked at each other and Skipper stepped forward.

"I'll go first," Skipper shrugged and stepped inside the room.

"Hi Skippa!" Private smiled and waved through the window. Carolyn giggled while Vivian watched Jerry set up the controls.

"So you're good with hand to hand combat right? Alright, this is virtual reality, meaning whatever happens in there feels real, but it's not," Jerry explained and Skipper nodded. "Virtual reality process beginning now…"

Inside the chamber, the white walls were no longer white, it was dark. Skipper looked around and suddenly heard footsteps. He listened carefully and punched the person who was sneaking up behind him. A few seconds later, a huge swarm of ninjas appeared and began attacking him. Skipper blocked each move and returned a punch, a karate chop, and a kick back.

While Skipper was busy, outside the gang was just waiting and watching through the window. From the inside, Skipper can't see them, but on the outside, the group could see Skipper's every move. Jerry watched in amusement while Private cheered for his leader (even though Skipper can't hear him...) and Kowalski was looking at all the controls. Rico? He was just leaning against the wall, seeing if he could take a short nap. After a few minutes, Jerry spoke in a microphone so Skipper could finally hear him.

"Well done, you pass," Jerry chuckled and turned off the virtual reality as Skipper walked out and the room was white once again. "I'm impressed," Jerry clapped and Skipper chuckled.

"So who's next?" Vivian looked up and Private looked at Kowalski and Rico.

"I suppose I can go…" Kowalski stepped up.

"So he's the nerd of the group, make him go defuse a bomb or something Jerry," Carolyn suggested.

"I'm not a nerd!" Kowalski snapped. He blushed and huffed.

"Alright then, in the chamber, I suppose you have to build some sort of weapon or gadget using what you have and it has to be safe to use," Jerry instructed as Kowalski stepped inside the room. He nodded and Jerry turned it on.

The room turned into some sort of laboratory and Kowalski looked around. He already spotted some materials to build an invention. He began assembling things together and was building already.

Outside the room, Jerry was surprised how fast Kowalski moved. Carolyn blinked, while Vivian raised an eyebrow. Skipper chuckled, knowing Kowalski would be as quick as ever. And within only thirty minutes, Kowalski built a tracking device.

"Alright then, show us how it works," Jerry spoke in the microphone and Kowalski placed an animal hair into the tube and the machine began reacting to it. It started to beep as Kowalski walked around. It started making more noise as he got closer to it until he found a rabbit.

"It doesn't have to be hair; it could be anything like a toothbrush, a piece of clothing…but not the entire shirt, like a piece of cloth, a pencil, those kinds of things," Kowalski explained as Jerry turned the machine off and Kowalski stepped out.

"I'm impressed how fast you can build things," Jerry complimented.

"Nerd…." Carolyn giggled and Vivian smirked. Kowalski only glared at the girls and then nodded at Jerry.

"He's good at giving options quickly too," Skipper added and Jerry smiled.

"Wonderful, you're next," Jerry motioned Rico. He sighed and walked inside the room. "Weapons specialist right? Then I'm sure he knows how to use _any_ weapon during tight situations."

"Be strong Rico!" Private cried out and Rico rolled his eyes. Seriously, at times like this, all Rico needs is to get Private to shut up.

Jerry chuckled. He smirked and motioned Vivian to come over. As she made her way towards him, he whispered in her ear. In return, she gave him a confused look but shrugged and walked into the room.

"I hope you don't mind sparring with one of my top agents," Jerry chuckled and Rico blinked in confusion. Never getting the chance to say anything, the room changed and Vivian walked towards him.

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm supposed to fight _you_!?" Rico gaped as his jaw dropped. Out of all people!?

"Um…yeah, got a problem with that?" Vivian raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip.

"Um dude…Jerry? I can't hit girls," Rico shouted and meanwhile, in the outside, Jerry raised an eyebrow.

"Well…Rico was it? Well Rico, all our agents are male and female and they go through the same thing. You will have to land a punch on the opposite gender to pass," Jerry instructed and Rico gaped.

"Wait, but I thought you said that he needed to fight with a weapon that's the first thing he sees?" Private blinked and Jerry chuckled.

"Change of plans. Rico, new task. Land a hit on Vivian and you're in," Jerry chuckled and Rico continued to gape. While he was too busy gaping, Vivian walked up to Rico and slugged him in the jaw.

"News flash Rico, I've been through worse than a punch, kick, and hit," Vivian pointed out as Rico got up and rubbed his jaw.

"Damn it woman! That hurt!" Rico hissed in pain as he rubbed his jaw. Well, guess he won't be eaten as much for awhile and talking as much.

"It was supposed to hurt idiot," Vivian rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for Rico to lunge at her.

"No way dude, not a chance. I am _not_ going to hit a girl," Rico crossed his arms.

"Okay, now you're just being sexist!" Carolyn shouted from the outside. Vivian rolled her eyes and walked towards Rico.

"H-Hey! Wh-Wha-What are you doing!?" Rico yelled and was pinned down by the model before he knew it. Vivian pinned Rico down and bent down so that she could whisper. He shivered as her hot breath tickled his neck and ear.

"Listen, I'll let you just trip me and pin me down, giving me a small hit on the head okay? I have a feeling that if you fail, Skipper and Kowalski will drop the offer. Simple enough?" Vivian whispered and Rico blinked at her. She was willing to let him hit her once to let him pass? But giving up, Rico nodded slowly and he flipped Vivian around and punched her lightly on the head.

"Wow…he did it…" Carolyn blinked. She couldn't believe it, but she was beaten up by guys before so it didn't really surprise her.

"WOOHOO! GO RICO!" The team cheered and Rico rubbed the side of his head and helped Vivian up to her feet. He sighed and an annoyed look was plastered on his face.

"Those knuckleheads….shut up already, they're making a scene…" Rico groaned and Vivian laughed. By the time they both made it out of the room, Jerry welcomed them back with a laugh.

"And last but not least, you," Jerry pointed to Private who walked into the room. "Hand to hand combat right?" Private nodded.

"He's just a private, but he's great at observing things too," Skipper added and Jerry smiled.

"Alright then, you have to look around and find what happened to the body and then you have to face off a swarm. Is that okay with you?" Jerry spoke in the microphone and Private gave a thumbs up.

Once the door closed, the room changed and Private noticed a murder in the room. He gulped, not looking at the blood, he looked around the room. But sighing, he looked down and noticed gun shot wounds on the body. He turned and looked around and saw shattered glass. The person, who shot the body, hid outside the building and shot him through the window. Private continued to look around and noticed a diary. It contained information on what the victim was doing. The journal noted the project was just next to him and it was cut off. The murderer must have shot him before he could finish. Since the victim was writing down details of the project, the invention must have been next to him. The murderer must have taken it after shooting the victim and breaking in.

"The victim was just right here, writing down details and notes of the invention until he was shot to death. But the body would have been near the table instead of in front of it. I'm guessing the murderer made a noise to cause the victim to walk over in front of the table to find out what the noise was. Then the murderer shot him a couple to times, broke in, and took the invention," Private finished and looked around. Suddenly the windows broke and a swarm of ninjas appeared. He gulped, but got into a fighting position. Once the ninjas charged at him, he held nothing back and began fighting and beating the ninjas up. Once every one of them was gone, Private breathed heavily.

"Well done," Jerry spoke in the microphone and turned off the machine. Private stepped out and Skipper patted his back. "And about the observation, you are correct."

"Well done soldier," Skipper smiled and patted Private's back.

"Thanks Skippa," Private smiled. "So does this mean I pass?"

"Of course," Jerry stepped up and the four men stood next to each other. "But since you might not really trust other people, Vivian, I'm putting them in your squad."

"Understood," She replied and got up while Carolyn smiled and jumped up and down.

"Cool! Welcome to the team guys!" Carolyn bubbled.

"You'll meet with the others in awhile," Jerry informed and pushed a button. In a few seconds, a few people dropped down from the ceiling. "Meet Cathy, Drake, Jude, and Kayla, they are the other members of the squad. And you already know Carolyn and Vivian."

"Dude….wicked scar…" Jude stared at Rico's scar as he backed away. "Did you get it like, from killing someone?"

"Uh…thanks and no…." Rico raised an eyebrow at him. Jude's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"We got muscle on our team! And it's a guy!" Jude shouted and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Jude, you make it sound like you just got a baby. 'It's a guy!' yeah, seriously Jude…" Vivian flicked Jude's forehead.

"Welcome to the team guys," Cathy welcomed warmly.

"Thanks….uh Cathy," Skipper smiled and nodded. Cathy giggled and went over to Carolyn to gossip.

"Hope you guys don't mind chasing after murderers and shit," Kayla grinned and Private gulped.

"Eheheheh…yeah…" Private shuffled around, nervously. He never liked the sight of blood, but if it's duty, he'll pull through.

"Just to let you know, Vivian's the leader so we gotta follow her around when it's a mission," Drake shrugged and Kowalski blinked.

"We kind of figured out that she was the leader anyways," Kowalski pointed out and Drake shrugged.

"Well aren't you a nerd?" Drake rolled his eyes and Kowalski narrowed his.

"I. Am. **Not**. A. Nerd…" Kowalski growled and Drake backed away.

"We're gonna be one kick ass team!" Carolyn cheered and Vivian laughed.

"Guess so, now we're the only team that has more guys than the others," Vivian snickered and Jerry sighed.

"Well anyways, since you for are staying with Vivian, that makes things a lot easier," Jerry rubbed his forehead.

Cathy and Carolyn were being giggly and then they ended up crashing into Jerry, sending him off flying tot eh wall fast, and crashing into it. The tam was silent and Vivian slapped her forehead. She groaned and grabbed Jerry's newspaper.

"Err…Vivian….what are you doing with that…?" Cathy gulped as she and Carolyn backed away from her.

"No need to be so evil now Vivian…eep," Carolyn gulped. They were cornered and Vivian started beating both of their heads with newspapers.

"CAN'T YOU TWO DO ANYTHING, BUT INFLICT PAIN ON SOMEONE!?" Vivian roared and continued whacking their heads with the newspaper.

"And you can see why we don't want to get her mad so….good luck living with her guys," Kayla patted Skipper's shoulder while Drake snickered. Jude was wincing at the sight.

"Dude….that looks…painful…" Jude popped up and the guys stared at him as if he was stupid.

"Of course Jude…of course…" Drake sighed.

"Somebody…get me…to the…hospital…" Jerry groaned and rasped out. He cried out in pain as a bone cracked. After Vivian was done, they all went to the hospital and stayed in Jerry's room. The four men stood near the exit while the squad sighed and looked at Jerry.

"Well today is just crazy enough…" The model sighed and rubbed her head. Suddenly a group came in and Vivian sighed. They just won't leave them alone will they?

"Jerry! Are you alright?" A man spoke up and Jerry nodded.

"Just cracked a few bones, nothing much Alan, you and your squad can leave. Vivian has it under control," Jerry reassured and Alan glared at her. The idol in return, stuck her middle finger up at him with an emotionless expression. This made him boil. But before he could say anything, the door opened and an old man came in.

"Huh?" Everyone said and looked at him.

"You are in that secret agency right?" He asked and everyone nodded slowly. He went down on his knees and bowed his head.

"Please! Please save my granddaughter!" He shouted/begged. The room was silent.

"HUH!?!?!?!" Everyone shouted including the former penguins.

"Please save my granddaughter!" The old man repeated.

"HUH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"


	4. First Mission and First Love

A/N: Hey there! =] Thanks for the reviews everyone, please continue to read and review. This chapter may not be as interesting so I'll add some more humor to it. Maybe suggest some ideas x] I'm planning on typing a special after this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works do. I only own the OCs

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

"Hold on mister, what are you talking about?" Carolyn blinked as Cathy helped the elderly man sit down on a chair.

"My granddaughter, she's here in the hospital…" But before he could go on, Jude rudely interrupted him, cutting his sentence off.

"But what's the point in saving her when she's already being saved here in the hospital old dude?" Jude asked and Drake rolled his eyes. Kayla smacked Jude's head.

"Wait until he finishes idiot!" She hissed and Jude slowly nodded. He gingerly rubbed his head.

"My granddaughter was caught into an accident and is need of a blood transplant, but they can't do the surgery," The old man sighed. Once the word _blood_ was mentioned to Private, his body started feeling numb.

"And why is that sir?" asked Vivian as she sat down and took out Drake's lap top.

"Her blood just happens to be a very special type and kind. It was supposed to be delivered here, but it somehow got stolen. The people who were guarding it said that two transfer people threatened them and if they don't give it, they will die. But the strange thing is that, the two stated their business and there's only one business to it, it wasn't a company or some sort," The old man explained and Private squeaked. Skipper motioned Rico, who slapped Private back to his senses. The old man continued, "The doctor said that without the blood, he won't be able to perform surgery."

"Why don't you just use the blood from her parents?" Drake suggested, but the elderly man shook his head.

"Her parents died when she was very young. I don't have the same blood type so I can't save her…" The grandfather spoke softly.

"That's horrible…" Carolyn whispered and looked down.

"My granddaughter's birthday is coming up and she wanted a puppy…without the blood, she won't be able to live to see it. She only has 24 more hours to live," The old man said miserably. "So please, please get the blood back and save Amy's life! I-I'll pay you with everything I've got, just save Amy's life!" He begged once more. Everyone was silent.

"Forget it old man! We do only important missions. Like murderers and saving the president!" Alan spat out and the old man sighed. Everyone felt sorry for the old man, they really did.

"We don't save the president stupid! He's got his own body guards!" Cathy snapped at Alan.

"Whatever! But all I'm saying is that we're going to refuse!" Alan rolled his eyes.

"Hold it soldier! That's no way to speak to an elder!" Skipper jumped and glared at Alan.

"Well aren't you mister commando right here?" Alan hissed and Skipper was about to punch him, until Vivian looked up from the lap top.

"Idiot, we're in the hospital!" She snapped and Skipper lowered his fist and Alan scoffed. "Plus I found something. Transfer, delivery eh? Look what I found." The leader of the squad turned the lap top around so that everyone could see it. "They'll get anything requested as long as they get paid. Only two people work in this and it's a man and a woman. The woman is Himeko and the man is Akane, history behind them is that they carry weapons with them to get whatever they need."

"Why are you researching them anyways? We're not taking this mission. We're not some dogs to retrieve things! What are you? A stalker?" Alan snapped and placed his hand down.

"Jerry, what should we do?" Carolyn looked over to Jerry who only sighed.

"I'm…I'm not sure," Jerry rubbed his chin and then his forehead. "This is just too sudden."

"We'll do it."

Everyone turned to Vivian who got up and walked over to the elderly man. She helped him get up and then turned to the others.

"I'm not going to let some child die. We're going to get that stolen blood back," Vivian declared and everyone blinked at her.

"But we don't even know where to start!" Drake reminded and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Get the wheelchair." Confused, Private got the wheel chair and Vivian placed Jerry in it. Everyone suddenly caught on what Vivian was trying to do.

"Wait, but we're in the hospital…" Kayla reminded and then Cathy giggled.

"That's won't be a problem!" She bubbled and everyone took off, running down the hallways with Jerry being in the wheelchair, pushed around.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!! THIS IS INSANE!!!" Jerry screamed as the wheelchair was pushed down the hallways with the group running after it.

"CATHY! THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST IDEA EVER!!" Drake screamed and Cathy whined.

"I'm sorry!!!" She apologized while running after Jerry.

"That is one fast chair…" Kowalski blinked and Private nodded.

"Relax boys, this is going to be our first mission," Skipper smirked as Rico nodded.

Once everyone caught up with Jerry, he pushed a button and all of a sudden, the hospital entrance floor flipped and dumped everyone inside. Only making them arrive in Jerry's office.

"Underground tunnels leading to the office…fascinating…" Kowalski observed and Rico rolled his eyes.

"Explore and look later," said Rico, getting up.

"Now that the chase is over, let's find out where the helicopter was before the blood was taken," Jerry noted and wheeled himself over to his desk. He began typing on his computer and then on the giant screen behind him, a map showed up. "The helicopter carrying the blood was above this forest, not too far from here. Apparently it was hijacked by two people, as Vivian mentioned earlier who they were. It was a good thing that the helicopter belonged to the military."

"Wait, so what does this mean?" Jude scratched his head and Kowalski popped up.

"Meaning that we can hack into the military's computers, track the helicopter and get the blood back," Kowalski finished and Jerry nodded.

"That's exactly correct, thank you Kowalski," Jerry smiled and Kowalski rubbed the back of his head. Skipper patted his back and Private and Rico smiled at him. Jerry made a note in the back of his head that he was glad that Vivian told him their names earlier.

"So after we track the helicopter, we'll find the thieves and mission complete!" Jude leaned back and high-fived Drake.

"Not exactly, remember? They carry weapons around and they've been doing this for like a long time, they might have a chance to wipe us out," Kayla reminded and Jude gulped.

"That's correct so we'll get you guys prepared after Jerry gives us the info," Vivian nodded and Jerry turned towards them.

"Found it. It's hidden in a cave just northeast from the stream. We'll just drop you off right there," Jerry informed and then rolled his chair over and pushed a button on the wall as the floor began to move. The wall opened and Skipper looked at the weapons hung on each side of the wall as the floor moved.

"Wait, if we all go together, they'll suspect something," Drake pointed out. "Plus we need to check the status of Amy in case something happens."

"I'll stay behind," Jude volunteered.

"I'm with Jude," Carolyn volunteered also.

"Eh, what the heck, I'm out," Cathy shrugged.

"Okay, good enough," Jerry nodded.

"It'll be these four guys' first mission so they've got to stay," Vivian noted.

"Glad that we're remembered," Skipper chuckled.

"Hopefully this will all go smoothly," Private hoped and Vivian laughed.

"Nothing goes smoothly when it's us Private," Vivian winked and Private sighed. He got his hopes up.

"Now then, your uniform is with you right here and here's some weapons. Always carry a few guns and explosives," Jerry explained and the seven nodded.

They got down and Vivian went to a dressing room and came out in the uniform. She was wearing a black jacket with a tube top under it, black leather pants and black high heeled boots. It was the same for Kayla. As for the guys, they had grey tank tops with a black button up shirt undone, over it. They also wore camouflaged green pants and black combat boots. The one thing they had in common would be belts.

"Um…why do we look casual?" Kowalski turned towards Jerry who chuckled.

"We can't expose ourselves now should we?" Jerry smirked and Rico rolled his eyes.

"Sweet…you dudes look awesome," Jude smiled.

"And hot!" Cathy giggled.

"Don't forget sexy!" Carolyn added and Vivian laughed as Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Um…is that a good thing?" Kowalski blinked and Vivian walked over to him and patted his cheek.

"Believe me hun, it is," She winked and Kowalski blushed.

"Everyone have their weapons with them?" Jerry asked and everyone nodded. "Vivian, do you have the walkie-talkies?" The idol gave a small nod and Jerry led them to a jet. "Good luck to you all."

While everyone got into the jet, it was set on auto pilot to take them to their destination. Drake was just watching the clouds while Private was busy being worried. Rico…well let's just say he's busy with looking at the guns and dynamite and bombs. Skipper looked over at Vivian and Kayla.

"So we just wait?" Skipper asked while Kayla nodded.

"Until we reach our destination, here…" Vivian handed Skipper four walkie-talkies. They were the hand held kind, more like the earphone kind. "That way, I don't have to hand them out when we reach there and waste more time."

Skipper walked back and handed each of this team the walkie-talkies. Of course he had to help Private. After checking that Kowalski, Rico, Private, and himself had them on, he nodded towards Vivian. Kayla and Drake already had theirs and while Vivian was putting hers on, Rico couldn't help, but stare. Hey, he was a guy, what do you expect from them?

"Rico….Rico….Rico!" Skipper yelled in Rico's ear, causing him to stumble backwards. "Geez, pay attention. I said did you check the weapons?"

"Yeah, I did okay?" Rico nodded lazily and then turned around to see Vivian stretching a bit. His eyes were focused on her curves.

"Damn horn dog, calm down!" Drake laughed and Rico snapped back to reality and blushed. He glared at Drake who chuckled. "You got a crush on Vivian?" He asked and Rico blinked. A crush? What's a crush? God damn it, Jerry must have forgotten to mention the others that he was a penguin.

"Um well….that's not the point! She just happens to be a model and well…hey! You're a guy too!" Rico blushed and stammered as he tried changing the subject.

"No worries dude, I had a crush on her too," Drake winked. "If you want to impress her, go ahead, but just a little reminder, she plays hard to get."

Rico could not believe what he was hearing. But he was blushing and he tried to shake it off. And too bad for him, Vivian noticed and walked over to him.

"Nervous? Don't worry, it'll go away soon," Vivian reassured and patted his shoulder. Rico blushed and shivered at her touch. Drake was snickering and laughing behind him.

"Dude, you got it _**bad**_," Drake laughed. Rico took out a hand gun and aimed it at Drake's head. Drake immediately shut up.

"Continue to laugh at me, it'll be a one way ticket down to hell," Rico growled and Drake nodded slowly as Rico put the gun away.

"We're about to land," Kayla walked up to Vivian as the jet landed and the group hopped off. The leader turned around to face her team.

"Alright then, turn on the walkie-talkies and stay close unless we're under attack," Vivian explained as everyone turned their communicators on.

"Skippa' isn't this…dangerous?" Private gulped and Skipper shook his head.

"Private, no time to chicken out now soldier, let's go," Skipper began walking with the others. Private gulped and ran to catch up. Suddenly a loud rumbling sound was to be heard and everyone looked over to Rico. He shook his head, telling everyone that he didn't do it.

"Watch out!" Kowalski pointed as a huge boulder was rolling towards them.

"Move men, move!" Skipper ordered and the team began running. Kayla and Drake fell into some trap door, leaving Vivian, Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski running still. The found the cave and dived in for it, the boulder now closing off their exit.

"Well that was close," Kowalski breathed and Private nearly fainted.

"There's my exercise for the day," Rico rolled his eyes and got up.

"And we have no idea where Kayla and Drake are," Vivian got up and dusted herself.

"Well let's keep moving," Skipper declared and everyone nodded. They began to walk until Skipper took Private who pushed some switch on the wall and then they disappeared.

"Skipper! Private!" Kowalski shouted as they turned the wall slam. He ran over to the original spot that they were in. Frustrated, he punched the wall. "Damn it!"

"Kowalski, we have to keep moving, I'm sure Skipper, Private, Kayla, and Drake will be alright. Don't worry," Vivian tried to reassure him, but failed. Kowalski groaned and punched the wall once more, only the wall to turn him and Kowalski too, was gone.

"This place is full of traps," Rico walked over to Vivian and she nodded. Sighing, she rubbed her neck and motioned Rico to follow.

"Let's just hope that they found a short cut to finding the blood," Vivian sighed. Rico stopped walking and paused to look around. Some rocks started to rumble and began falling. He looked towards Vivian and gasped. She was going to get crushed. He ran over and pushed her out of the way, the two of them tumbling down with Vivian on top of Rico.

The two stared at each other and both had blushes appearing on their faces. Rico held onto Vivian and breathed heavily.

"You okay?" he asked and Vivian nodded slowly. She didn't admit it, but after getting a close up of Rico, she has to admit that he was very attractive. Well, good looking.

"I-I'm fine. What about you?" She whispered softly and Rico shivered.

"Just a few scratches, but I'll be fine," said the man as he winced slightly at the rocks that scratched him.

Vivian got up, then helped him up and looked at him. Yeah, he really was good looking. Muscular, fit, and kind…well kind in his own ways. She remembered how Rico growled at Private. She wouldn't be surprised if he had a girlfriend.

"Well come on, we have to get that blood within 18 hours, we wasted a lot of time during the hospital and the office," Vivian reminded as Rico nodded. He took out a flash light as they began walking through the cave.


	5. Mission Complete and Story's Just Begun

A/N: Hi there =] Things have gotten interesting ne? Well continue reviewing and reading please! x]

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works do. I only own the OCs.

*******

As the two walked further into the cave, the darker it became to be until Vivian tripped over something. Rico flashed the light over to her and she tripped over the helicopter. He looked up to find an opening on top so that would be how the helicopter came in.

"Well at least we're closer in finding them now," Vivian got up, rubbing her bum. Rico couldn't help, but stare once again. "Come on, Rico, let's go."

Quickly, Rico snapped back to reality and growled in his head. Damn it, what he needs right now is to get Skipper or either one of them to slap him back to reality. But noticing Vivian already a few steps ahead, Rico hurried to catch up with her. While continuing the walk, Vivian noticed a light. She motioned Rico to follow her and she peeked in to see a man and a woman. They've found their base.

Meanwhile, Kayla and Drake were locked up in a cage. She started beating Drake, telling him that it was his fault. Then Kowalski was on his own, trying to find Skipper and Private. And Skipper and Private, Private was panicking so much that Skipper couldn't even go anymore.

"This is totally your fault! If you ran faster, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Kayla blamed Drake.

"Me!? You were the one who slowed down to wait for me! Who asked you to wait for me huh!?" Drake shouted back. If they were doing this in front of Carolyn and Cathy, the first thing that comes up to their mind is that they like each other.

"Where on Earth can Skipper and Private be…?" Kowalski wondered while exploring around. He landed on his ass after turning around the cave wall. He fell right through another wall and landed next to Private.

"Calm down soldier!" Skipper tried to calm Private down, no use.

"W-We're doomed!!!" Private wailed. Skipper slapped his forehead and groaned. This is gonna take awhile…

"God damn it…" Skipper groaned. Kowalski blinked and smiled.

"Skipper! Private!" Kowalski got up and ran over to them.

"Kowalski! You're alive!" Private hugged Kowalski. The genius blinked and looked down at the younger one. He pushed Private away as Skipper patted his back.

"Nice work Kowalski, now…where's Rico and Vivian?" Skipper grinned and asked. Kowalski blinked and smiled sheepishly.

"I got lost Skipper…" Kowalski laughed nervously.

"Yeah they're…WHAT!? KOWALSKI!!!!" Skipper paused halfway from his first sentenced and began yelling at the genius. "HOW COULD YOU GET LOST!?"

"W-Well let's just stick together and find them! Maybe Kayla and Drake are already there," Private suggested and Skipper slapped his forehead. Kowalski nodded and picked dup a flashlight.

"We better get going then if we want to find them," Kowalski stated and began walking ahead. Private ran up to catch up with Kowalski and Skipper followed behind.

Back with Vivian and Rico, they peeked into a smaller cavern and watched the two. The man was most likely Akane and the woman must be Himeko. Near them was a small case which Vivian guesses the blood is kept. Vivian turned back to look at Rico.

"Okay, most likely, we're gonna have to ambush them. I don't see enough hiding space where we can steal the blood back without them noticing," Vivian whispered and Rico nodded. "And remember, it's blood in some sort of pouch or whatsoever so we have to be delicate with it."

"Sure, I'll take on the guy…"Rico began, but stopped when Vivian was already gone. He blinked and peeked in the base to see Vivian kicking the guy off the chair. "Oh _sure_…take on the guy, leaving me with the _girl_. I don't hit girls!" Rico hissed to himself. But giving up, Rico ran over just when Himeko was about to grab the case.

"Sorry, but we'll be taking the blood back, a little girl's life is at stake," Vivian punched Akane and ran to the case. But Himeko tackled Vivian down.

"Um yeah…I'd stay and watch the cat fight, but….gotta work!" Rico said quickly as he ran for the case. Akane jumped and tripped Rico. "Damn it!'

"My, my…aren't you pushy," Akane chuckled and got up. Rico took a good look at him. He was wearing a black trance coat, and a black suit. He wore a black long hat that covered half of his face.

"Well aren't you a freak?" Rico rolled his eyes and got up. Suddenly, knives appeared in Akane's hand and he charged at Rico. Quickly, Rico moved out of the way, but that didn't stop Akane. He continued to lunge at Rico.

Meanwhile with Himeko and Vivian…let's just say it isn't pretty. Himeko was fighting with Vivian with everything she's got and Vivian was trying to find a chance to land a hit on her. Suddenly, screams were to be heard and Himeko and Akane looked up. Skipper, Kowalski, and Private fell down from the rocky ceiling and landed on the two crooks.

"Funny seeing you two here," Private smiled sheepishly and Vivian got up from the floor.

"Funny talk later Private," The leader raised an eyebrow at the youngest member and he smiled sheepishly.

"Right…"

"The case!" Kowalski pointed and Rico held it up.

"Well this went okay, easy…" Skipper chuckled, but it wasn't easy. They were thrown off of by the two underneath and took out guns. Akane had a gun pointed right at Vivian's breast. Everyone froze.

"If you want to see your dear leader alive, drop the case!" Akane hissed and Himeko held her hand out. Rico looked at Akane, then back at the case.

"Oh _sure_…nice…aim the gun at a boob huh?" said the leader bluntly as she reached inside her tube top and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Akane's crotch. She took it out so fast that they didn't even see it. "Well I'm sure _you'll_ be the one in pain more than me."

"If she shoots, it'll be over for him," A voice above them called down. Private looked around and saw Kayla and Drake up in a cage. "Believe me; getting kicked in the balls is much better than getting shot. Especially at the close range she's in with it."

"The idiot's got a point," Kayla called down.

"Hand over the case!" Akane repeated and was about to pull the trigger until Vivian kicked the gun out of his hands, took it and aimed it at his head while the other gun is aimed at his groin.

"Akane!" Himeko cried out and Akane chuckled, then he began to laugh. His laugh then began to go as if he was crazy.

"Go ahead and shoot, you've killed people before," Akane laughed and Vivian narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell are you saying man!? You really want to die by a blow in the brain and balls!?" Skipper shouted and Akane scoffed.

"Himeko!" Akane shouted over to the woman. Himeko took a gun and shot Vivian. The leader's eyes widened and gasped out in pain. She had been shot before, but this one was totally unexpected.

"VIVIAN!!" Kayla and Drake screamed as Vivian clutched her side. She was hit there before too, it wasn't vital, but it was damn painful. As soon as Vivian was shot, Akane ran and made an attempt to grab the case until the cage above, got loose and fell down on him.

"Well at least your weight killed him," Kayla muttered and ran over to Vivian. Himeko made a second attempt to grab the case.

"Operation: Get The Case has commenced! Go! Go! Go!" Skipper declared as he picked Private up. Kowalski ran over to with a chain and hooked it onto Private. Once it was secured, Rico took the chain and swung Private around. Once he let go, Private flew to Himeko and turned as the chain was wrapped around her. He jumped down and locked the chain. "Nice work Private! Great work Kowalski, Rico!"

"Vivian!!" Drake ran over to Vivian and checked on her wound. "C'mon! Let's grab the blood and get outta here!"

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Jude, Cathy, and Carolyn were checking on Amy. Jude sighed as Cathy placed a hand on the little girl's. Carolyn jumped as the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry, but without the blood, we can't operate," He said and Carolyn glared at him.

"Just wait and see sir! My friends will be coming in here with the blood anytime soon!" Carolyn barked and the doctor sighed.

"But she might not live," The doctor spoke back and Carolyn looked down at the child. Then she barged out of the room and exited the hospital.

"Where's the bra going?" Jude asked while Cathy blinked.

"Who knows…and eww Jude! Stop speaking like that! No girl wants to be called _bra_!" Cathy snapped.

Within 15 minutes, nurses calling after someone were to be heard in eh hallways and Carolyn came in with a carrier. She took out a puppy.

"Miss, you're not supposed to bring animals in here!" A nurse shouted and Carolyn slammed the door behind her and marched over to Amy and held out the puppy as it barked.

"You wanted a puppy for your birthday right? Well here, now you have to get better! That way you can see it," said the crazy girl as the puppy barked. "My friends are going to save your life so just hold on Amy!"

Back at the cave, Skipper grabbed the case and Rico went over to Vivian. Kowalski walked over also to inspect the wound. Private gulped and covered his eyes so he wouldn't see the blood.

"It's nothing serious, but let's hurry out of here so we can get you to the hospital," Kowalski stood up as Rico picked Vivian up. Kayla and Drake gave a last look at Vivian and walked over to Skipper. Drake handcuffed Akane and Himeko and dragged them with him.

"The jet is still outside, come on," Kayla noted and everyone walked out. Rico carried his leader bridal style and she groaned.

"Should've seen that coming…" She laughed weakly and Rico rolled his eyes. "Ow…"

"Shut up and bar with the pain," Rico chuckled as they stepped inside the plane, it took off, back to the city.

"We'll take these two to the prison, just go to the hospital," Drake declared and Skipper nodded. The jet stopped at the prison and Kayla, Drake, and the two got up and went inside. The jet then soared back up and landed on the hospital's roof.

Rico, Skipper, Kowalski, and Private ran down flights of stairs and barged into the room. The doctor and nurses looked scared and the grandfather had tears in his eyes.

"You guys got it!" Cathy cheered.

"Amy, you're going to live!" Carolyn smiled down at the girl, the puppy barked.

"Thank you, thank you so much!!" The old man dropped down on his knees and bowed. His tears dripping onto the floor.

"Happy to serve sir," Skipper smiled and handed the case to the doctor. He opened it and nodded.

"This is the blood; let's get this girl to the operating room pronto!" He ordered. Suddenly there was a thud and Vivian fainted on the floor.

"VIVIAN!!!" Everyone screamed and she groaned.

"Carolyn…make a call to the agency that I _**won't**_ be attending to the photo shoot this weekend…" Vivian gasped out and went out cold.

"She was shot," Kowalski added.

"Get her to a room to bandage up!" The doctor ordered the nurses who took Vivian to a different room.

"Geez, the things she does to save someone…" Cathy giggled.

"That's our bra," Jude laughed.

After a few days, everyone went to the hospital to check up on Vivian. She twitched whenever the nurses came in. Jerry was finally out of the wheelchair after his back recovered and still, they continued to visit her.

"Will you guys shut up!?" Vivian growled.

"Aww come on Vivian~…" Carolyn giggled.

"Where's a newspaper when I need it…" The model grumbled. The crazy one gulped and backed away. The door opened and the grandfather from before came in, but this time a special guest. The wheeled in a small girl in a wheelchair, holding the puppy Carolyn got her.

"Vivian was it? And everyone too, we can't thank you enough," He smiled and Amy smiled brightly at Vivian.

"I listened to your songs! They're great! And you're super pretty too!" She bubbled and Vivian smiled gently at the little one.

"I'm glad to hear that Amy," Vivian smiled and Amy giggled.

"Thank you for the puppy!' She smiled at Carolyn who bubbled.

"It was no problem! Even though I had to pay a fine…" She giggled and everyone rolled their eyes.

"I have to say Skipper, you and your team really proved themselves," Jerry nodded at Skipper.

"Glad to hear Jerry, glad to hear…" He chuckled as he watched Amy talk with Private, Kowalski, and Rico.

"Wow! You're tall!' She smiled and looked up at Kowalski. "And you have a cool accent! And you look strong!"

The three grinned and ruffled Amy's hair. Vivian only smiled at the three and then looked out the window. Their story has just begun.


	6. Bonus Special! Beach Day

A/N: Alright a little extra for the story. It wouldn't be a chapter, but it's more like a special. Review and continue to read! x]

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works do. I only own the OCs

********

It was a calm day at the household of the idol. Everyone was relaxing and enjoying themselves. Until a certain someone decided that it was too _boring_.

"AAARRRRRGHHHHH!!!!! THIS IS TOO BORING!!!" Carolyn screamed, pulling her hair. The loud remark made Kowalski drop his book, Skipper stumble, Private hit his head on the table, and Rico to wince. Vivian was the only one that held her calm look.

"Then find something to do," Vivian rolled her eyes as she looked at her script for her commercial.

"That's the point. There's _**nothing**_ to do…" The bored girl whined and pouted.

"Go on a date, find someone to date. That's what you do best right?" Vivian didn't look up from her script. Carolyn's eye twitched. How could they be so plain!?

"Ugh, no~! And that's not what I do best!" She snapped and Vivian sighed.

"Alright then, what do you plan on us doing?" Vivian finally looked up to meet Carolyn's eyes.

"Well the mall has nothing new…let's go to the beach!" Carolyn cheered and Skipper looked up at her.

"The beach? Why there?" Skipper asked and before he continued, Vivian pinched his side, causing him to yelp. "God damn lady! Don't do that!"

"Don't ask, she'll just continue to rant…" Vivian sighed.

"Let's get you guys swim trunks and head on out! Picnic, surfing, volley ball, let's go!" Carolyn giggled as Skipper and Vivian looked at each other and sighed.

Private started working on the food for the picnic, Kowalski packed the volley ball, umbrellas, sun block, and shit. Rico and Skipper…they just "supervised." The girls went out to the mall quickly and got swim trunks for the guys. After an hour of packing everything in, they got dressed.

Skipper wore grey swim trunks and a white T-shirt, Kowalski had a green pair, Private had blue, and Rico had black. All of the guys were just basically wearing a white T-shirt. As for the girls, Carolyn came out in black bikini, but had a pair of jean shorts over the bikini bottoms and a black tank top over the bikini top. Vivian had a white bikini and over it was a pair of white water proof capris and a white tube top.

"Oh yeah, here," Carolyn handed the guys flip-flops as Vivian put on white open toed shoes. They kinda looked like stilettos though. Carolyn just slipped on her white sandals.

"So which car are we taking?" Carolyn blinked and Vivian sighed.

"Hummer?" The model shrugged and Carolyn blinked.

"But that car is like…for dudes!" She whined and Vivian rolled her eyes and looked over to the guys. "Wait, you're gonna ask them to drive? What if like…they run over an old lady or something?"

"Carolyn, I doubt they would…though I'd be freaked out if they did…" Vivian muttered and looked up. "So, you guys were penguins before, surely you had a toy car or something…who drove?"

"Mainly Rico," Kowalski pushed Rico forward. The weapon specialist grumbled and took the keys.

"Hurry up…" Rico sighed and Private placed the picnic basket in the trunk as well as Kowalski placed the tote bag of things in it as well. Vivian sat in the passenger seat as Rico got in the driver's seat. The four sat in the back.

"Rico, you sure you'll be okay?" Private popped up and Rico grunted.

"I'll be just fine Private," Rico grumbled and Vivian laughed.

"Aww…he's just a teammate who's worried about you," She winked and Rico blushed. He muttered under his breath and started the car. He backed up the car and took off as Vivian gave him directions to go to the beach.

"This is gonna be so much fun! The beach is also a romantic place to be with your girlfriend/boyfriend," Carolyn winked and Private blinked. (A/N: Omgee~ it rhymed hahaha)

"Really now?" Kowalski raised an eyebrow and Skipper thought for a moment. Speaking about romantic…he hasn't seen Lola in awhile. (The bobble head in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) In the car, it became a bit too quiet and Carolyn felt awkward.

"Turn on some music will you Vivian?" Carolyn asked and the model nodded in response. Skipper winced at the sound of party music in the car and Private clapped. Rico chuckled as they finally made it to the parking at the beach. "Vivian, be careful, once you step out, guys gawk at you."

"I'll be okay," Vivian rolled her eyes and stepped out. A bunch of guys stopped doing what they were originally doing to stare at her. "Or not…"

"Check out the hot babe!" A random surfer spoke up and a crowd of boys nodded in unison. Vivian felt uneasy and hid behind Kowalski.

"Oh my god! Hot guys!" A girl squealed and some girls began to swoon.

"Uh….is this natural?" Kowalski blinked and looked down at the model. She sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately…" She grumbled. "But you guys have it lucky; the girls just stare and swoon while guys tend to go up to me…"

"I….don't like the looks they're giving us," Skipper raised an eyebrow at the girls who stared at him. It was bad enough as it is that the formula turned them into humans, _good looking_ humans to be exact.

"Skipper, I think they're getting quite hostile," Private backed away from the girls and tried opening the door to the car. "Rico! Open the car!" Private whined as he tried opening the door.

"Private, three words…**Suck. It. Up**," Rico rolled his eyes and walked over to the others. Private only whimpered and sulked as he walked over to Skipper.

"Hey guys, back off of my friends!" Carolyn shouted and shook her fist at the crowd. They grumbled and went back to their original spots. The team sighed in relief.

"Thanks Carolyn, I mean we could've been attacked by fans or something," Vivian stretched as they walked over tot eh sand. They found a nice shady spot and placed an umbrella in the sand and a huge blanket so they can sit on.

"No Rico, you can't put dynamite under their barbeque," Skipper chuckled and Rico sighed.

"Wasn't going to do that Skipper," Rico rolled his eyes at his leader. But Skipper knew Rico better than that. He chuckled at the weapons specialist and secretly took out a firework and waved it in front of Rico. The specialist's eye twitches as the leader waved the firework in front of him. God damn it…Skipper was teasing him.

"Skipper, don't tease Rico," Vivian laughed, even though she found it amusing.

"Sure," Skipper chuckled and walked over to check if everything was set.

"Food's all here Skippa," Private informed.

"Put on some sun block or else you'll get some weird tan!" Carolyn reminded. She took out the bottle of sung block and poured some in the guy's hands. They blinked and looked up at her. "You're supposed to put it on you so you won't get a tan or a burn!"

"Ooh…" Private smiled and started covering his chest, arms, legs, neck, and face with sun block. The others followed. Girls passing by would pause and watch them.

"Hey! Back off!" Carolyn shouted over to them and the girl squeaked and ran off.

"Nice way to greet others Carolyn," Vivian laughed. She took off her tube top, and this time, all the guys, including the former penguins, stared. Vivian looked up and stared at them. "What?"

"N-Nothing!" Kowalski blushed and went back to burying Private in the sand.

"Kowalski!" Private spat out some sand and Kowalski looked apologetic.

"Sorry Private," Kowalski rubbed the back of his neck. He was quite embarrassed by staring at Vivian.

Skipper and Rico on the other hand, Skipper clapped his cheeks to calm down and Rico…continued to stare secretly. Carolyn walked up to Rico and grinned. He snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"You like Vivian don't you?" She snickered and Rico jumped. He turned around to glare at Carolyn.

"Don't you have to stare at some guy?" Rico scoffed and crossed his arms. He was starting to get annoyed.

"I am… you're a guy aren't you?" Carolyn winked and Rico blinked. He was caught stumped.

"Well...uh…yeah," Rico stammered.

"See, then I'm already doing my job," Carolyn giggled.

After awhile of relaxing and settling into the beach, Kowalski decided to go surfing, Skipper went swimming/diving, Rico decided to play with fireworks and other people, Private was still buried in the sand.

"Vivian, do you think it's safe for Rico to be doing that?" Private turned to look at the model that looked down from her magazine. She turned her head towards the trigger-happy guy. He already caused three couple to scream.

"….Nah…." Vivian shook her head and Private shrugged.

Carolyn on the other hand, was squealing and glaring at Skipper. He scared her ten times already under water. He snickered as she whined. She slapped some water at his face and Skipper chuckled.

"Jerk!" Carolyn whined and played in the water with Private after he got out from the sand. Vivian walked over to Kowalski who was sitting on a surfboard.

"Everything okay?" She smiled and Kowalski blushed. His heart started beating really fast and he didn't know how to get rid of it until Vivian left.

"Yeah," Kowalski smiled as after a few minutes, Kowalski was surfing. Vivian smiled and turned back to the blanket and sat down to sip her Coke. Rico walked over and took out a Pepsi and sat down to chill out. Vivian smiled at him, causing him to blush.

"Having fun?" The leader of the squad smiled at him. It was lovely seeing her smile. Ever since saving Amy's life, Vivian smiled more often.

"Yup, and you?" Rico asked and Vivian shrugged. She never really liked going out that much.

"Okay I guess," Vivian placed the magazine down and hugged her knees as she looked out the ocean. "I never though the ocean would look so pretty…" The model spoke softly and Rico looked at her. Her eyes were clouded with daze and his heart raced.

"Yeah…it's…_beautiful_," Rico smiled and got up to help Carolyn out in her water war with Private. Skipper decided to take a break and sit next to Vivian. He blinked in confusion when he saw her in daze. He looked at her direction where she was staring at, she was staring at Kowalski.

_She likes Kowalski? Wow….that's…new_ Skipper thought and blinked at the model.

"So you like anyone?" Skipper shrugged and asked lamely. He couldn't believe he just asked that. He made a note to himself to wash his tongue out with soap when they go home.

"Hm? Oh no, I was just looking out the ocean," Vivian giggled and Skipper blushed in embarrassment. But hearing Vivian giggle made him calm. Meaning she didn't think he was actually stupid.

After awhile, everyone came in and ate. Vivian smiled as Carolyn tapped frosting on Kowalski's cheek. She had to help get it off of him…by _licking_ it off. She didn't know why Kowalski rushed off to the restroom for though. He looked flustered.

"Huh, what's his problem?" Carolyn blinked and Skipper laughed.

"We don't know Carolyn, we don't know," Skipper chuckled and looked at the restroom where Kowalski was in, trying to cool himself down.

It was getting late and it was time to go home. Once everything was packed, they got in the car and Rico drove back home. When he parked the car, he looked behind him and smirked. Private fell asleep on Skipper who slept on Kowalski while Carolyn was squished on the door. He turned around to see Vivian asleep too. He got out of the car and picked Vivian up. He actually could care less about the guys, but being a loyal team member he is, after putting Vivian down on the couch, he went to get the others. When he finally got Carolyn, Vivian woke up and smiled at Rico. His heart raced.

"Thanks Rico, you can take a shower first, I'll wake them up," Vivian walked over to Private and began shaking him. Smiling, Rico went upstairs and took a shower. "Come on, wake up, we're home already."

"H-Huh? We're home?" Private woke up and soon the others woke up too. Then it was the battle for the showers…actually it was more like a battle for Skipper and Kowalski. By the time Rico was done, Private went in and took a shower.

"Kowalski, as your leader, I'll take a shower first!"

"No way! I'm going to take a shower!'

The two argued as the girls got up to their rooms and showered. Vivian came down in a black tank top and blue cotton shorts. She rubbed the towel on her neck and Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper couldn't help, but stare at her…chest. You gotta admit, they were pretty big.

"Aha! The shower is mine!" Kowalski cheered in victory as he ran upstairs and took a shower.

"Blast!" Skipper swore and huffed.

"Take turns guys," Vivian smiled. Carolyn hopped down in a pink tank top and pink cotton shorts.

"Yeah, I mean you guys are roomies now so be nice," Carolyn added.

After everyone was done taking a shower, they all went to bed. Except a few certain people. They couldn't get the image of Vivian out of their heads. The two girls however, slept just perfectly fine until…

"I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP!!!" Carolyn whined and screamed in frustration.

"SHUT UP!!" Vivian screamed back and the household only heard yelps and cries of pain along with newspaper whacking noises. Life was sweet…


	7. A Man's Mission: Shopping

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys like the story so far! As you can tell, the guys seem to be crushing on the same girl (Hinted in eh bonus special) except Private. I also hope you guys liked the bonus special also. There'll be a lot more, including holiday specials too. Yeah too early for Christmas, but in the story sequence, it's near Christmas. So continue to read and review!

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Dream Works. I only own the OCs.

It had been weeks since the team got a mission. Vivian didn't get to do her photo shoot the week the team saved little Amy's life. Due to the gun shot wound, but after two weeks later, she was out of the hospital and on with the modeling work. Carolyn continued working at Starbucks, getting high off of sugar. The guys however, decided to explore around Vivian's mansion. The found an indoor hot spring on the third floor, the backyard has a nice garden, pool, and hot tub, the third floor was basically the spa, the fourth floor was a library and arcade. The second floor was basically rooms. Guest rooms and Vivian's room was all there was in the second floor. And you all know what the first floor has.

So while the girls were at work, the guys decided to actually play around. Kowalski was in the library, gathering information about what humans do. Skipper was surprised to find a training room in the fourth floor. He guessed that in her spare time, Vivian would come here to train. So he decided to train also. Private and Rico were enjoying themselves with drinks in the hot tub.

"Good Galileo!" Kowalski's eyes widened. He was reading a book about the human anatomy and found out how babies are made and came from in mammals.

"AGH!" Skipper shouted as he dodged shurikens.

"Well this is the life isn't it Rico?" Private smiled as he sipped his orange juice.

"You said it," Rico chuckled and sipped his drink. He was drinking an alcohol drink.

"Where'd you get that anyways?" Private pointed to Rico's drink and Rico looked at it. He didn't actually like the taste, he felt as if his throat was burning.

"I don't know, I just found it sitting around in the fridge," Rico shrugged and gulped down some orange juice. He had to admit, that stuff tasted nasty!

"Rico, what do you think of Vivian and Carolyn?" Private brought up and Rico stared at Private. Why would he bring this subject up right now? "I mean to me, they're very kind and generous. Vivian did let us stay in her house and in return, we get to be in her squad. Carolyn was kind enough to introduce us to Vivian or else we'll be in the dumpster by now."

"They're okay. Carolyn's a bit annoying, but she means good. Vivian…she's a mystery, but in a good way," Rico sighed as he leaned back in the hot tub.

"Rico, why do you give Vivian strange looks when she's with you?" Private asked. Okay, now Private was invading his privacy and he was getting annoying.

"I don't know Private," Rico answered lamely as he rolled his shoulders.

"Rico why do…" Okay Rico was getting tired of this.

"Why don't you ask Kowalski instead? I'm sure he knows more that I do," Rico groaned.

"Okay!" Private beamed and hopped out of the hot tub and dried himself off before going upstairs. Rico sighed; finally he had peace until it hit him like a someone shot him. Oh fuck…what did he just do!?

Meanwhile, Kowalski was shuddering in shock from what he had just read. So mothers don't actually lay _lay_ eggs!? And a female and a male have to _mate_ in order to produce a child?

"Kowalski!" Private ran upstairs and over to the genius. "Kowalski—what on Earth happened to you!?" Private exclaimed as he stared at the smart one.

"Private, you're too young to know," Kowalski muttered and the youngest team member only stood and blinked at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and Kowalski sighed, shaking his head.

"You….you don't want to know," Kowalski said in a gloomy tone.

"O-Okay," Private stammered and watched Kowalski put the book back. He sighed and turned back towards him.

"So what is it that you need Private?" Kowalski stood and Private tapped his cheek.

"…I forgot…" Private smiled and Kowalski's eye twitched. The genius slapped his forehead and blinked. That hurt…

"Well then, go back to the hot tub or do something else, and get dressed if you are," Kowalski sighed and looked down at Private. In return, Private stared up at him and then left to get changed. After coming out of his room, he walked down to the first floor and found Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper resting down there.

"Hey guys, had your fun?" He smiled down at his team and Skipper chuckled.

"Training was nice," Skipper noted.

"I had to get out or else I'd faint. Carolyn said something about low blood pressure," Rico shrugged.

"I've had enough reading today," Kowalski shuddered and the team looked at him. They were curious about what Kowalski learned today.

"Aren't you curious about Carolyn and Vivian's rooms?" Private wondered and Skipper raised an eyebrow at him. Then he smirked. He knew what Private was going on about. Sneaky little spy.

"Planning on going into their rooms?" Rico guessed and Private smiled.

"For what?" Skipper asked and chuckled.

"Well from what I learned on magazines, boys tend to sneak into girls' rooms to do something called a panty raid," Kowalski pointed out and the team stared at him. Magazines? Panty raids? What the hell?

"Soldier, we are not going to raid their underwear!" Skipper huffed and a blush was plastered on his cheeks.

"No Skippa! We're not going to do that!" Private crossed his arms. "I thought we take a look and see what they like so we can give a present to them, saying our thanks."

"Isn't that Thanksgiving?" Kowalski pointed out and the group narrowed their eyes at him. Kowalski sat back down and smiled sheepishly.

"No more reading for now Kowalski," Skipper ordered and Kowalski nodded.

"Um no…that's just cutting turkey and eating," Private smiled. No Private…it's much more than that…

"Well anyways, let's go," Skipper nodded and they all walked up to Carolyn's room. Her room had a small cute sign on it saying _Carolyn's room_ and it had a picture of a pink bunny in it. The door was lock, but Rico didn't have any problem in unlocking it. He simply took out a paper clip and bent it around and starts messing with it in the lock. There was a click and he twisted the knob. The door opened.

"Good job Rico," Skipper chuckled as Rico chuckled and smirked.

"It's easy really," He chuckled as they stepped inside. Carolyn's room wasn't really special or anything. It was decorated that's for sure. She had a walk-in closet, a desk with a computer, book self, posters on the wall, a stereo, stuffed animal pile in the corner, and everything else was decorated.

"Wow…we can learn about girls just by looking at her room," Kowalski butted in and Private looked around.

"There are so many things, how will we know what she likes?" Private looked up and Skipper stared at Kowalski.

"What?" The genius blinked and Skipper smirked.

"Let's see what you've learned by reading those magazines Kowalski," Skipper chuckled as Kowalski blushed.

"Um well…girls like music…rock, pop, hip hop, that kind. Um…they also like boys, which I find hard to believe that we can go _buy_ one. Um…stuffed animals?" Kowalski smiled sheepishly as he shrugged.

"That was crap!" Rico rolled his eyes and looked around. "Maybe she wants jewelry?"

"What makes you say that Rico?" Private walked over as did the others. Rico pointed to a picture of a necklace that was pinned on her desk. There was a red circle around it too.

"Brilliant Rico! Now let's go get that necklace!" Skipper smiled and Kowalski coughed.

"One problem Skipper," Kowalski added. Skipper chuckled and crossed his arms.

"And what's that Kowalski?"

"…We don't have any money…"

The team was silent as reality hit them. They didn't have money so how will they get the presents now? They didn't even get their paychecks yet from Jerry…

"Damn it!" Skipper swore and Private sighed in defeat. Then an idea hit him like a cinder block and he lifted his head up.

"I've got an idea!" Private smiled and ran over to the others. He was so excited that he couldn't stop running and eventually, he crashed into the others. "I've got an idea!"

"Well spit it out solider!" Skipper narrowed his eyes at Private and he bounced and jumped.

"Why don't we get jobs?" Private beamed and Kowalski raised an eyebrow at him.

"Err Private, don't we already have jobs?" Kowalski blinked and Private sighed.

"No like Carolyn and Vivian. Part-time jobs! Or just a job that we can raise enough money today!" Private smiled.

"And where the hell are we going to raise enough money in just 23 hours!?" Rico groaned.

"Well let's use our abilities! Rico, you're strong enough to work in construction, Kowalski you're smart enough to tutor college students, Skipper and I can work with the police," Private suggested and Kowalski nodded slowly.

"It might work…" Kowalski looked impressed. It has been awhile since Private actually made a good suggestion.

"Thanks Kowalski," Private smiled. "So what do you say guys?"

"Fine…" Rico shrugged.

"Then let's not waste anymore time, let's move!" Skipper smiled and ordered.

"But Skipper, we still don't know what Vivian likes," Kowalski noted and Skipper sighed.

"Rico, open that door, men, search the room," Skipper ordered quickly as Rico ran up and opened Vivian's room. Her room was basically the master bedroom.

Vivian's bedroom was obviously the largest out of the entire house. When the guys opened the door, her desk was in front. On the right, there was a small corridor leading to the bed, the left was the same except the bathroom and walk-in closet. Her room was neat and Private looked around.

"Maybe she wants something adorable to put in her room?" Private suggested. Skipper shrugged.

"Good enough now lock the door and let's move!" Skipper ordered as they walked out and locked the doors of Vivian's room and Carolyn's room. "We'll meet back here at 7 pm so we can go to the mall and buy the gift."

Everyone nodded and headed out to find their jobs. Rico found a construction site and asked to work there for the day. The workers gaped at how strong he was and nodded vigorously. Kowalski was accepted in tutoring college students after showing the headmaster what he knew. Skipper and Private managed to convince the police to help them out.

Within hours of work, it was finally 7 pm and the boys met back at the house. They actually earned quite a lot of cash. They also had a bonus.

"Great job boys, now let's go!' Skipper grinned and they got a taxi, taking them to the nearest mall. After they got out, they paid the driver and went inside. The boys split up in two teams. Rico and Kowalski went off to get Vivian's present, leaving Private and Skipper. They decided to get Carolyn's gift first.

"Getting a gift for a girlfriend?" A salesman walked over to the boys while they were looking over at the necklaces. They tried to find the one that was in the picture.

"Um no, just a group gift for a friend," Kowalski smiled.

"Ah I see…" The salesman smiled and nodded. "May I suggest that your girlfriend would like this?"

"For crying out loud man! We don't have a girlfriend! Just a friend who is a girl!" Skipper hissed and salesman smiled.

"Then how about this?" The man pointed to a necklace and Private gasped.

"Skippa, it's the necklace in the picture!" Private whispered and Skipper smirked.

"How much is it?" Skipper eyed the necklace.

"For you, I'll say a thousand dollars," The man smiled and Skipper handed the man a thousand dollars. But before the man took it, Skipper snatched it back.

"It's real right? The real thing?" Skipper eyed the man who rolled his eyes.

"We're the actually Tiffany & Co. group here sir," The man took out the necklace and placed it in a small box. Then placed it in a bag.

"Oh…right…sorry," Skipper smiled sheepishly and handed the man a thousand dollars. Private took the bag and took the receipt.

"Well that was quick," Private smiled. "I wonder how Rico and Kowalski are doing."

Meanwhile with Kowalski and Rico...the boys couldn't find a single thing.

"This is pointless…" Kowalski whined.

"My feet are killing me, it's about time I lose them too," Rico rolled his eyes. The two stopped at a bench and decided to take a break. Jesus…this was killing them. No wonder guys don't go shopping that much, they don't understand how girls can do it all the time!

"I can't picture Vivian dealing with this…" Kowalski breathed.

"I can't picture how _**Carolyn**_ can shop so much!' Rico groaned. After ten minutes, they got back up and decided to really give up. Until Kowalski spotted a shop nearby.

"Do you think Vivian might like something from there?" Kowalski pointed to the shop. Sanrio…basically Hello Kitty. It was pink inside.

"I dunno man, think Vivian likes pink?" Rico shrugged lamely.

"First time for everything," Kowalski shrugged as they walked inside. As soon as they set foot in that shop, it felt as if they were real men. Mainly girls were in that shop. A few guys were there, but that was because the guys were boyfriends. The two guys were even shocked to see a male worker there.

"Holy shit…" Rico gaped.

"Uh-huh…" Kowalski nodded, still gaping. Usually the words they just spoke should be the other way around in penguin form. If they were penguins, it would be Rico saying "Uh-huh" and Kowalski saying "Holy shit."

"How can I help you boys today?" The guy smiled at the two and Kowalski smiled sheepishly. It was awkward for a guy to talk to a guy worker in a girl shop.

"Um…we're just looking for something a friend might like. I mean she doesn't have anything cute or girl-ish in her room so…" Kowalski rubbed the back of his neck and the man smiled.

"Well is she girly or tomboy?" The man smiled and Rico blinked at Kowalski.

"Girly means something like Carolyn and tomboy means a girl who acts sorta like a boy," Kowalski whispered and Rico nodded. "She's a tomboy."

"Maybe a guitar?" The man suggested a pointed to two electric guitars. One was pink, which the boys figured Vivian might not like. The other was black with a light touch of pink. "Or some Hello Kitty jewelry?" The case he pointed showed charm bracelets and such that the boys thought that Vivian had better things than that.

"Maybe the guitar," Kowalski smiled and before the man spoke up, Kowalski butted in, "The black one."

"Okay boys; want me to wrap it up?" The man smiled and they nodded as he rang the guitar up, the price showed at the cash register as he began wrapping the guitar up in Hello Kitty wrapping. Kowalski placed a thousand dollars on the counter as the man put the guitar and a big pink bag. He took the money and put it in a safe and handed the change and receipt to Kowalski. Rico took the bag and carried it as they met up with Skipper and Private at the entrance of the mall.

"Wow guys! What's that you got for Vivian?" Private smiled and walked over to Rico.

"Just something we though Vivian might like," Kowalski chuckled.

"Took us twenty minutes to find the fucking right place for a gift," Rico rolled his eyes.

"Come on boys," Skipper chuckled as they got a taxi and they went back home.

As for the girls, they met up and opened the door. Vivian was a bit tired from work while Carolyn was sugar high, but tired. When the opened the door, the guys greeted them with smiles.

"What's up…?" Vivian raised an eyebrow as Private pulled the girls over to the couch and Skipper closed the door. Once the girls sat down, Private grinned.

"Well we though we'd give you guys presents for being so kind to us. So we went out and got gifts for you," Private explained and Rico and Kowalski revealed the presents.

"How'd you get the money?" Vivian raised an eyebrow. Kowalski chuckled.

"We actually got good enough jobs for the day to earn money," Kowalski filled in.

"You better like them, we had a hard time shopping," Rico chuckled and Carolyn squealed.

"Aww…you guys went shopping for us? How sweet!" She hugged Private who blushed.

"Private and I didn't have much problem with yours Carolyn," Skipper handed Carolyn the bag and she gasped.

"Tiffany & Co.!?" She gasped and opened the box and screamed in joy. "Oh my god! It's the one I wanted! Oh my god, oh my god! Thank you so much!!" She squealed and glomped Skipper and Private. Private blushed and Skipper chuckled.

"And here's yours Vivian," Kowalski pointed to the tall gift and the model walked over and took it out of the pink bag.

"Um wow….it's kinda big," Vivian laughed.

"Hey you better like it, we spent twenty minutes on finding a gift for you, twenty fucking minutes," Rico smirked and Vivian winked.

"I'm sure I'll like it," Vivian laughed and started taking the wrapping off. Carolyn squealed as Vivian looked surprised.

"No way! You got her the guitar in the Hello Kitty store!? It's so cool!" Carolyn bubbled and Vivian smirked.

"How'd you boys know I can play the guitar?" She asked and Kowalski and Rico blinked.

"We didn't…" They said in unison. Vivian only laughed and placed the guitar down. She walked over to Kowalski and draped her arms around their necks. Her left arm around Rico's and her right around Kowalski's. She bent down and kissed their cheeks. First Rico, then Kowalski.

"Well you guys kick ass," She winked as the two blushed.

"Gee, I'm starting to feel bad that we didn't get you anything…" Carolyn looked at the necklace and then at Skipper and Private.

"No worries, we don't mind," Private smiled. The girls smiled in return and Skipper high-five his men.

"Mission accomplished men, mission accomplished."


	8. Operation: Snowball Fight

A/N: Hi! Hope the story is going well so far for you guys! Right now it's winter in the story line so…continue reading and review! x]

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Dream Works and Nickelodeon. I only own the OCs

Everyone was tired and bored. Deciding to watch a movie, the group went downstairs. It was cold; after all, it was winter now. Snow was falling and Carolyn is whining. It was a good thing the girls went shopping with the guys beforehand to buy winter clothing for them. Private came down in a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans, Skipper was wearing a red sweater with a white shirt under it and jeans, Kowalski had a T-shirt on, but wore a black jacket over it and wore black trousers. The only one who didn't really seem cold was Rico who was wearing a dark grey tank top with a black button up T-shirt undone over it with black jeans.

"Rico, how can you not be cold!?" Skipper shivered and Rico only shrugged.

"Well we were penguins Skippa," Private reminded and Skipper sighed.

The girls were already waiting downstairs. Carolyn was in white turtle neck sweater and wore a black skirt. Her hair was in a side pony tail and she looked out the window. Vivian wore a white sweater but the neck part of the sweater was cut off, instead showed her shoulders and neck. She also wore a red plaid skirt with white mid-thigh socks. Her hair was down and she waited for the boys to come down.

"Sorry about the wait," Private smiled s they reached downstairs.

"No problem," Vivian smiled. She didn't know it and neither did Carolyn and Private, but the three boys, stared at Vivian's bare shoulders.

"Skippa, Rico, Kowalski, come on," Private smiled as they three shook their heads and sat down on the couch. Carolyn soon later joined them. Once they turned on the TV, the couch flipped as the group screamed and fell into a tunnel, landing on a wide cushioning mattress.

"Ow…what happened?" Carolyn rubbed her head as Private and Kowalski landed on her. Skipper and Rico landed on Vivian.

"Having a wonderful afternoon, agents?" Jerry smiled and Carolyn groaned.

"Jerry that hurt…" Carolyn whined and rubbed her sides. "And get off of me!" She shouted at the two on her. Kowalski and Private quickly got off and helped her up. Rico and Skipper did the same for Vivian.

"Sorry to interrupt your…_quality_ time together then," Jerry smirked and the girls blushed. It's never easy when the people you're living with are single, hot guys. "Anyways, we've received news that there is a criminal that has escaped. His name is Louis." A picture of a brute man showed up on the screen.

"Eww…he needs some moisturizer," Carolyn added and Jerry stared blankly at her. "His skin is all dry and gross!"

"Thanks for the make up tip of the day Carolyn," Vivian rolled her eyes as her friend giggled and grinned in response.

"Anyways, he's escaped from prison and some say he is working as some sort of hockey player. Other prisoners escaped with him and so they must have formed a team," Jerry informed.

"A hockey team huh?" Skipper smirked at his team. "Men, we're gonna go up against some men of our own game." Private and Rico high-fived each other and Kowalski smiled.

"You played hockey?" Jerry, Vivian, and Carolyn asked in unison, looking at the four.

"Of course, hockey is our sport, ice is our element," Skipper smirked.

"Because back at the zoo, whenever it snowed, we played hockey," Kowalski filled in.

"Excellent…I think," Jerry smiled and then rubbed his chin. He didn't know whether that information was good or not. "But anyways, they've been cheating in games and been kidnapping players, hypnotizing some of them too to join them."

"To form a huge hockey army?" Carolyn raised an eyebrow. "Now that's just stupid, what's so good about that?"

"It's not about hockey really. Because hockey players have muscle, Louis plans on getting them together to take down jewelry companies and such," Jerry added.

"Well that's just fucked up," Vivian raised an eyebrow.

"We tracked his current location. He's at an ice rink not so far from the zoo actually. But don't ambush him just yet," Jerry looked up as he caught Carolyn and Vivian's stares. They looked at Jerry as if he was hit with something. Or maybe he grew a second head. "What?"

"Jerry, no offense but….are you stupid?" Carolyn raised an eyebrow.

"Usually you tell us to attack him direct head on," Vivian joined in and Jerry chuckled.

"Well it's not life threatening so I thought you and the boys could have some fun and do undercover," Jerry smirked and the girls blinked.

"Huh?"

"Undercover? You mean recon?" Skipper joined the confusion club.

"Yes, recon…anyways, Vivian, Carolyn, it's simple. Gets with a boy and act like a couple to spy, the other two will act like amateur hockey players," Jerry chuckled and Vivian and Carolyn felt as if the world froze and they turned to stone as the wind blow away their crumbles.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" The two girls were furious. The boys jumped in surprise, jerry ducked behind his desk. Vivian, yes it would be expected for her to be furious, but Carolyn? People always thought she liked being with boys.

"Jerry, are you crazy!?" Vivian roared.

"This is the stupidest idea ever! Get Alan and his group to do it! I'm sure Alan makes a perfect girl!" Carolyn glared as Jerry laughed sheepishly.

"Well, erm, you see…" Jerry rubbed the back of his neck, trying to explain. The two furious girls were going to launch at Jerry until Kowalski and Private held them back.

"Why should we anyways?" Skipper raised an eyebrow and Jerry popped up.

"Well all the other teams are on missions, you're the only ones available," Jerry sighed and Private looked at the girls and then at Jerry.

"Skippa, maybe we should do it. I mean not because I want to do undercover work, but because we have nothing else to lose," Private, being the nice guy, defended Jerry.

"Private does have a point Skipper," Kowalski sighed and Rico rolled his eyes.

"Better than watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_," Rico crossed his arms and Carolyn pouted.

"Hey! That's a good movie ya know!" She whined and defended the movie.

"Come on Vivian, Carolyn. How bad can it be?" Private smiled weakly.

"Don't jinx it private," Skipper sighed. Jerry smiled and then led them to the weaponry.

"We have some weapons that look like daily, ordinary objects," Jerry chuckled and took out a lipstick.

"Uh…we're men…we don't use lipstick," Skipper looked confused.

"It's not for you boys. It's for the girls," Jerry laughed and Carolyn took it.

"Well we use lip gloss, but okay. Hey wait, it doesn't shoot out lasers if we use it right?" Carolyn looked skeptically at Jerry.

"That would kill you Carolyn and no it doesn't. It will know if you're using it as make up and it will know if you are using it as a weapon," Jerry added. Carolyn bubbled. "Anyways, here Vivian." Jerry tossed a small gadget to her. It was a tracking device…that looked like an mp3 player.

"Uh what the hell is this?" Vivian waved it around.

"Careful with that Vivian, it's a tracking device," Jerry chuckled. Then he turned to the boys. "Here's something you might like." He handed each of them a studded belt. "It's a bungee belt, the buckle takes off and sticks onto the place you want to climb and it'll reel you in."

"Awesome," Rico grinned.

"This is high tech…I'm impressed," Kowalski chuckled and Jerry smirked.

"Here," Jerry handed Skipper a bracelet.

"Dude, I'm a guy, not a girl. This should go with the girls," Skipper eyed the bracelet and looked up at Jerry.

"It's actually handcuffs," Jerry laughed. Skipper took the bracelet and handed it to Vivian.

"It bruises our ego," Skipper huffed, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Vivian smirked while Carolyn giggled.

"I guess it hurts your pride to be a man if you wore this," Vivian snickered.

Skipper blushed as well as Private. The other two chuckled and then realized that they weren't wearing shoes. Obviously because they were dropped in while they were at the house. Kowalski blinked while Rico rolled his eyes. This was stupid.

"Can we please have our shoes?" Kowalski raised an eyebrow and Jerry pushed a button, causing a row of boots to show up. Army boots actually.

"Well Rico would look good in them," Carolyn snickered and Vivian laughed a little while Rico blushed. Huffing, he slipped on the boots and walked over to the girls.

"Be quiet already Carolyn," He growled and Carolyn squeaked, hiding behind Vivian. In return, the model blinked and looked at Rico innocently. He blushed and looked away. The girls turned to find their shoes. Carolyn slipped on a pair of black high heeled boots while Vivian slipped on a pair white high heeled boots.

"It'll also be quite cold girls," Jerry smiled and handed them scarves. They blinked and stared at him. "My mother knitted them."

That killed the girls. They ended up laughing and leaning against the boys, trying to control themselves. They were somewhat succeeding as Carolyn collapsed on Private, laughing. Vivian stumbled a bit and leaned against Skipper.

"Oh man, that's **hilarious!**" Carolyn laughed as Jerry rolled his eyes. He checked what they had and then pushed a button, launching them out of the weaponry and making them land in the snow.

"Ow…why'd he have to launch us and make us land on our bum?" Private got up and rubbed his butt. Rico groaned and winced as he got up. Kowalski got up and cracked his back as he helped Vivian up. Skipper got up and pulled Carolyn up on her feet.

"So who's doing undercover?" Kowalski asked and the girls groaned.

"A couple right? We're not lesbian!" Carolyn huffed. Everyone else slapped their forehead. The guys blinked. That hurt.

"I don't think that's what Jerry meant stupid. He meant you get one guy out of the four and I do the same," Vivian rolled her eyes and brushed the snow off of her sweater.

"Ooh…."

"So…anyone want to be our _boyfriends_?" Vivian laughed as she said the word slowly. Kowalski and Rico glanced at each other, then at Skipper.

"Oh! You can be mine!" Carolyn giggled and hugged Private who blushed.

"Okay…make that _my_ boyfriend," Vivian laughed and the three looked at each other.

"Alright, we handle this like men," Skipper huddled them together. The two nodded. Then they began arguing.

"I'll be it!"

"She's mine!'

"I'm the leader, I get to be it!"

This was getting no where and Kowalski coughed. He whispered to Skipper and Rico and they nodded. They did rock, paper, scissors and every single time, they get the same thing.

"Stop cheating/copying!" They said at the same time and narrowed their eyes. This means war...

Skipper threw a snowball at Kowalski, who in return blinked and threw one back. While Kowalski was laughing and Skipper got up, Rico launched two snow balls and hit them both directly in the face.

"Kiss my ass and say good bye," Rico smirked.

"I will never kiss your bottom Rico, it's gross," Kowalski huffed and then mumbled.

"If you guys don't hurry up, I'll choose," Vivian rolled her eyes and did Eenie, meenie, miney, mo. In the end, Kowalski won.

"Okay, let's just accept it Rico. Besides, we're the only ones who know how to play hockey the best!" Skipper chuckled and Rico grinned. They somehow got out two hockey sticks and went over to the ice rink. Carolyn and Private held hands and decided to play in the snow.

"Well come on," Vivian smiled and took Kowalski's hand. They began walking as Kowalski blushed. To him, Vivian looked liked an angel. She held his hand and had the black and white striped scarf that Jerry gave her wrapped around her neck. "Your hands are cold Kowalski."

"Oh, I guess that's what you get for making snow balls," Kowalski chuckled. He looked down to see Vivian rub his hands with hers and he blushed.

"You and playing," Vivian laughed and they began walking around the ice rink.

Meanwhile, Skipper and Rico skated over to the ice rink and they found a scruffy looking man. He looked exactly like Louis. Carefully, they skated over to him.

"Hey there, looking for someone to play hockey with?" Skipper smiled and Rico nodded. The man looked down at the two and laughed.

"Sure, but you guys are going down. Even if it's two against one," He smirked and Skipper laughed a bit.

"We'll see about that," Skipper skated over and swung the hockey stick, making the puck skid across the ice and enter the goal. Rico and Skipper began to play as the man smirked.

With Private and Carolyn, they played in the snow, making a snowman. They laughed as they threw snow at each other and built an army of mini snow people.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Carolyn smiled.

"Gee, thanks Carolyn," Private smiled. Before he continued on, Carolyn interrupted him.

"Oh my god! The new iPod!" Carolyn squealed and Private sighed. Oh well. He chuckled to himself and smiled.

While the two had their fun, Kowalski and Vivian walked around in the snow. Kowalski noticed a few goose bumps appearing on Vivian's shoulders and took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She stared at him and frowned. He was wearing a T-shirt, he must be cold.

"Here," Vivian smiled and took off the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He blushed in return and smiled.

"Thank you Vivian," Kowalski smiled and took her hand as they continued their walk.

With Rico and Skipper, they were gaining the upper hand until the man finally called out his players and Rico gulped.

"Holy fuck…" Rico gulped as Skipper and he were attacked with the players. They let out an ear piercing scream. Kowalski, Vivian, Carolyn, and Private heard and they all ran towards the ice rink. Vivian jumped in and knocked the man down.

"Game's over Louis!" She shouted as Louis threw her over to a pile of snow. Carolyn took out the lipstick and aimed it at Louis. It fired, but missed where she was aiming at. It cut right through his left eyebrow, bounced off of a streetlamp pole, and shot his butt. Louis screamed out in pain and then the hockey players woke up from their trance. They all groaned as the four former penguins attacked Louis with karate chops, punches, and kicks. Once Louis was knocked out, Vivian walked over and snapped the bracelet on him, the handcuffs forming. The police came and took them away.

"So what now?" Private looked over at the team.

"_Nightmare Before Christmas_?" Carolyn smiled sheepishly.

"**No**," They all gave her a dead look. She shrunk and laughed nervously. So what will they do now? There's nothing to do to kill time. And they certainly did not want to go back home to watch Carolyn's film.

Vivian smirked and threw a snowball at Kowalski. It was a direct hit. He grinned and threw one back, but being the leader she is, she dodged it and it hit Rico. Rico smirked and threw one, it landed on Private, then he threw one and it hit Carolyn. Carolyn giggled and threw one at Skipper and the chase began. Looks like they won't be bored for awhile.


	9. Not Your Cinderella Ball

A/N: Wow! So many reviews! Thanks guys! =] I'll continue making this story and I'm trying to get enough quality time with the others. Like how in the latest chapter, Vivian finally gets to be with Kowalski for awhile like how in their first mission, Rico was with Vivian. Next is gonna be Skipper. So continue to read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Dream Works and Nickelodeon. I only own the OCs

After a few days playing in the snow, everyone was in the living room. They were just flipping through channels on the TV. Until Carolyn burst through the door with a grin as she squealed and jumped around.

"Dear god…she had coffee again…" Vivian groaned and rubbed her forehead. The hell never stops.

"Duck and cover men!" Skipper shouted as they all ducked down and Carolyn pouted.

"Hey not funny guys! I don't go full out crazy if I have coffee!" Carolyn crossed her arms and the boys got up. They sat back down on the couch. Rico lazily looked at her.

"So? What's the big news then?" He asked.

"I've been invited to this fancy ball! I can bring you guys too once I mentioned that my roomies are hot guys and a super model," Carolyn grinned and Vivian groaned.

"Carolyn, I took you to plenty of those dinner parties before," Vivian ran a hand through her hair and Carolyn pouted.

"Yeah, but that's _you_ being invited. This is _me_ getting invited!" Carolyn explained and Private blinked.

"What difference will it make?" He spoke in his cute English accent.

"Ugh, you guys don't get it," Carolyn whined and rolled her eyes. Private was right, there wasn't much of a big difference, as long as she attends the party. But to Carolyn, it's a different story. She wanted to be the one invited and she finally did. A regular Starbucks worker got invited to a special ball. Vivian would obviously be invited due to her status.

"Well if it means to you so much, let's go," Vivian shrugged and Carolyn squealed. Tackling the model in a hug, Carolyn jumped and ran upstairs, wondering what to wear.

"Well, while she's upstairs, choosing her dress, let's see what kind of ball this is," Vivian walked upstairs, motioning to the boys to follow. They followed her to her room. The guitar that Kowalski and Rico gave her was near her bed, on a stand and the two smiled. The memory of her kissing their cheeks ran through their minds.

"Doesn't this mean we have to wear tuxedos?" Skipper raised an eyebrow and Vivian shrugged.

"You can, but depending on how special this party is, you can actually wear black jeans and dress shirts…you know button up shirts," Vivian logged onto her computer. Her wallpaper had a picture of her and the team. Kayla, Drake, Jude, Cathy, Carolyn, and she were all together, in a group photo. In the background it looked like they were having a promotion.

"Thank god," Rico chuckled as Skipper laughed at him.

"Obviously a ball requires dancing doesn't it?" Kowalski blinked and Vivian laughed. She nodded and Kowalski sighed. He never liked dancing…the team all knows that it was Julien who loved to dance. And it annoyed Skipper the most whenever he danced and played his loud party music.

"Well you don't have to dance unless some girl comes up to you and asks to or you go up and ask," Vivian filled Kowalski in and he sighed. Carolyn walked in and blinked. "Carolyn, where's the address of the party?" Carolyn shuffled around and took out the invitation and handed it to Vivian. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Wow…how'd you get this anyways?"

"Well I was working until this elderly man came, he somehow fell down and not wanting to look strange, I helped him up and I gave him a free cup of coffee. He thanked me and handed the invitation to me, telling me to bring my friends and come to the ball," Carolyn explained and Vivian looked back down at the card.

"You've been invited to celebrate Sir Ian's 50th birthday, please come…" Vivian read off of the card and blinked. "Wow…he's pretty rich and famous."

"So do we have to wear tuxedos or what?" Skipper looked at the card and Vivian laughed at him.

"No you don't, they don't mind. They'll understand that you guys are young so they'll let it pass. Besides many young women are there too so I'm sure they'll enjoy seeing something different," Vivian winked as Skipper blushed.

"At least we don't have to look like James Bond," Rico rolled his eyes and Kowalski chuckled.

"True…" Kowalski added.

"Well let's get working o what to wear!" Carolyn giggled and they guys groaned. This was just as bad as the shopping mission they had.

"Be strong men…be—AHHHH!!" Skipper paused and screamed as Carolyn dragged him to his room.

"Skipper!" Kowalski cried out.

"Nooo!!!" Private wailed.

"He's too young!" Rico flailed his arms out.

"…You guys make it sound like he's going to die or something…" Vivian raised an eyebrow at the three.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!" Skipper hollered in his room and the three wailed.

"Hold still!!" Carolyn shouted as she tried catching Skipper to make him wear the white dress shirt.

"All this noise just to get dressed….what the fuck…" Vivian sighed and chuckled at the thought of Skipper being tackled and chased around. Suddenly the door opened and Skipper ran out only in black jeans. He was shirtless. You could basically see his muscles and abs.

"Hey! Come back here!" Carolyn shouted and chased after him.

"You'll never catch me alive!!" Skipper shouted and Vivian slapped her forehead.

"Okay, this is getting pointless," She rolled her eyes and slid down the rail and landed on Skipper. She was sitting on his waist. Basically, in an awkward position. And in a way, she was straddling his waist.

"Got ya," Vivian smiled and then smirked down at Skipper. If you were in Skipper's position, when Vivian leaned down to smirk at him, he could see a bit of cleavage since she was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top.

"U-Uhh…" Skipper blushed and Kowalski and Rico looked down. They blushed at their position and tackled Private to cover his eyes.

"What? What happened guys? Why is it so dark in here?" Private looked around as the two covered his eyes.

"You're too young Private," Kowalski murmured with a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Uh-huh…" Rico nodded in agreement, he too having a blush on his face. Vivian got up and helped Skipper up after deciding to stop teasing him.

"Oh come on, let's see how good looking you are," Vivian winked as Skipper blushed. Carolyn finally came down and handed Skipper his shirt and panted.

"God…do you have to run so fast?!" She complained and Skipper smiled sheepishly as he buttoned the shirt up. Vivian stopped him and unbuttoned the top three buttons.

"There," She smiled and Skipper smiled sheepishly. Vivian then looked upstairs and smirked up at Rico. "You're next." Rico blushed and turned away. Private was still blind, due to because Kowalski was the only one covering his eyes now, stumbled and pushed Rico downstairs. He yelped and then landed in front of Vivian. "See, that was easy," She winked and Rico blushed.

"Whatever…" Rico muttered, looking away.

"Carolyn, why don't you leave the dressing up stuff to me?" Vivian turned to Carolyn who was dead tired from chasing after Skipper. "Leave this to a model."

"Sure thing," Carolyn breathed and walked back upstairs. "Oh man, I think I gained weight…" She muttered. Private and Kowalski heard and snickered.

"OW!" They shouted in unison as Carolyn stomped on their feet. Once Carolyn disappeared into her room, the two rubbed their feet and glared at the direction she went.

"She has issues," Kowalski mumbled.

"I guess…" Private shrugged. Skipper walked back up to meet the two and raised an eyebrow at them. "Skippa, I don't think we should mess around with Carolyn, she just stomped on our feet."

"Men, watch and be careful what you say," Skipper warned.

"And you couldn't warn us _earlier_!?" Kowalski groaned and narrowed his eyes at his leader. Skipper grinned sheepishly.

"Never thought that it would come to this boys," Skipper chuckled. Then Rico stepped out and he was wearing a black button up shirt. Three buttons were left so a part of his chest showed. But he was actually wearing a grey tank top under it so in case he wanted to be a bit more casual, he could unbutton the shirt and leave it unbuttoned. He wore black jeans also with a chain or two dangling from his belt.

"Okay, Private you're up," Vivian smiled as the youngest stood up and walked into his room. Vivian followed after and Skipper looked at Rico.

"Wow…sharp," Skipper chuckled. "You actually look nice and decent."

"Gee Skipper, thanks a lot," Rico rolled his eyes at his leader's comment. Private then came out in a light blue dress shirt and in blue jeans.

"Must everything you wear be blue Private?" Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

"Vivian says blue looks well on me," Private grinned, feeling giddy. The others stared at him and Vivian walked out to motion Kowalski to come over. Once he did, the others waited for him to come back. Kowalski walked out with a white dress up shirt, a black tie hung loosely around his neck, and black trousers.

"Well you look smart right?" Vivian smiled and Kowalski blushed.

"It is…quite suitable for me, thank you Vivian," Kowalski smiled and Vivian turned to look at the others.

"To tell you the truth, I'd have a hard time choosing who to be my date," Vivian winked and the four blushed. "Well anyways, you guys can change back now, just when we get ready to leave, you put these back on."

"Sure thing Vivian," Skipper nodded as she waved and walked back to her room. Most likely, she has to find a dress to wear.

Finally the girls came back down as they decided to do something to kill time. The party doesn't start until seven pm and it was only four o' clock. So to kill time, the girls decided the question the boys about their penguin lives.

"So…you guys trained even as penguins…" Carolyn slowly spoke up. They nodded.

"Um…had a girlfriend?" Vivian shrugged and looked at them.

"Rico had a Barbie doll thing as his girlfriend," Kowalski smirked as Private and Skipper snickered. Rico blushed and rolled his eyes.

"It understood me!" He shouted in defense, his cheeks heated up.

"That's because Rico couldn't really speak and the doll…never spoke at all," Private explained and the girls nodded. Rico glared at Kowalski for bringing the doll thing up.

"Aww…but I think it's actually kinda cute. Even though she wasn't real, it was something you could understand right?" Vivian smiled warmly at Rico who blushed and looked away. "I think it's really sweet."

"Kowalski had a crush on Doris the dolphin…sadly, the dolphin only likes him as a friend," Skipper chuckled and it was Kowalski's turn to blush. Rico grinned and smirked at him.

"Really? Aww…" Carolyn giggled.

"Well Skippa married a doll—well bobble head—when we were stuck in Africa for awhile," Private smiled and the girls blinked at him. Skipper blushed and felt uneasy.

"So you're…_married_!?" Carolyn gaped and then she burst out laughing. Vivian blinked and then thought for a moment.

"So if you're married, where's the doll?" Vivian asked and Skipper huffed.

"Don't ask…" He grumbled and Vivian nodded, understanding his situation.

"We baby sat a duck's egg," Rico shrugged and Vivian stifled out a laugh.

"Aww…that's so cute!" Carolyn gushed. The boys blushed lightly.

"Well Private was the one using his _penguin daddy instinct_ the most, we were just…_playing_ with it," Rico chuckled and Private blushed even darker.

"Daddy instinct?" Carolyn raised an eyebrow and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Quick lesson Carolyn: Male penguins are the caretakers of eggs while the mother is gone off to eat," Vivian gave Carolyn the lesson of the day and Carolyn nodded slowly. "But that's cute and sweet of you Private."

"I guess so, was there I time when a mother instinct kicks in?" Private smiled and Carolyn and Vivian looked at each other.

"Does baby sitting the president's daughter count? I nearly died that day," Carolyn blinked and looked at Vivian.

"You acted as if you wanted to ship the girl off to Texas or something," Vivian laughed. "I guess it was the time when I had to work in the animal shelter and work in a homeless community thing for a mission."

Getting to know each other some more was actually quite fun. The girls ended up learning that Skipper hates being waken up by loud music caused by a lemur named Julian, that Skipper hates being interrupted and butted into in his base, Kowalski can't fight as well, he makes inventions out of random objects and still doesn't know what it does until tested, Rico swallows up a lot of things, Rico also drives a pink girly toy car, Private has a fishing prize, he was from a zoo in London. In return, the boys discovered that Carolyn is actually kinda perverted (freaky, yes I know…), she stalked people before, Vivian was in a bikini magazine, and she was also a model for Victoria's Secret. Which in the end, the boys started blushing furiously when Carolyn explained in detail.

"Wow, it's already six, let's get changed guys," Vivian got up and made her way to her room, Carolyn did the same. The guys went up to their rooms and changed into the clothes earlier. They got out and waited for the girls to come down. Carolyn came out in a black sleek dress and black open toed high heels. Her hair was in a classy bun and she had make up on. She wore the necklace that Skipper and Private got and a pair of crystal earnings shaped like hearts.

"You look nice Carolyn," Private complimented and Carolyn giggled.

"You're not so bad yourself," Carolyn winked.

Vivian walked downstairs and this time, Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper's jaws dropped down, staring and gaping at her. Vivian was wearing a gold color dress the ended at her knees with gold colored open toed high heels also. The dress was puffed in a way and it was spaghetti strapped. There was a row of "roses" slanted on her right top corner of the dress, reaching down to the bottom left corner. Her hair was left down but was straightened. She had a crystal necklace that had a butterfly hanging slanted. She also had a matching set of earrings except they were stars.

"You…" Skipper gaped.

"Look…" Kowalski babbled.

"Hot…" Rico finished. They stared at her and she smiled.

"Thanks guys, you look hot yourself," She winked and walked over to the door. Then she frowned. "Hm…where am I going to put my keys, my cell phone, and my wallet?" The guys look down at their pants and noticed they hand pockets. They walked over as Rico took the cell phone, Kowalski took the keys, and Skipper took the wallet. "Thanks guys," Vivian smiled and opened the door.

"Come on!" Carolyn giggled as they got a taxi after closing the door. When they arrived, they looked up to see the giant mansion. It was a manor more actually. They stepped inside and were greeted by an elderly man. "Hello there sir," Carolyn greeted and the man smiled.

"Why it's you! The young lady that helped me! I'm Sir Ian," The old man shook Carolyn's hand. "These people are your friends I suppose?"

"Hello sir, I'm Skipper. These are my subordinates, Kowalski, Rico, and Private," Skipper introduced himself and pointed to each of them as he said their names.

"Hello, I'm Vivian," The model shook his hand.

"Why they certainly are young!" He laughed and ushered them inside. "Please, enjoy yourselves!" He smiled. The group looked around and the ball room was huge! There was food on the sides and Skipper became nervous as women looked over their direction and began to whisper and giggles.

"Skippa, why are they looking at us like that?" Private asked and Skipper shuddered.

"Keep it together Private, don't really do anything, but chat and walk around. Unless you plan on dancing with someone or someone wants to dance with you," Skipper ordered and the three nodded.

So far, a couple of ladies already asked the boys to dance with them. Not wanting to look bad, they gulped and dealt with it. They danced with the ladies as they asked if they could have their numbers or where they lived. They just turned them down. Carolyn danced with private, knowing that Private didn't really understand the world of women yet.

"So honey, you have a girlfriend?" A woman asked Skipper and he gulped.

"N-No madam…." He began to sweat. This woman was like… intimidating him!

"Cuz he's married to Lola," Private blurted out as he was dancing by. Skipper raised an eyebrow at him and then remembered the bobble head. But he was sure her name wasn't Lola…or was it?

"O-Oh…" She frowned and Skipper sighed in relief.

"Thanks Private, I owe you one," Skipper grinned.

"Ooh~ Classy," A lady giggled at Kowalski as they danced. He laughed nervously as they danced. But they weren't really dancing anyways, the woman was too busy talking until Vivian waltzed by and took Kowalski while the lady was busy rambling on and dreaming. When the woman finally snapped back to reality, she was angry how her date was gone.

"Thank you for the save Vivian," Kowalski smiled. Vivian laughed and kissed his cheek. His felt his face heat up.

"Hey, no big deal. You looked like you were gonna die anytime soon," Vivian winked as she waltzed off. Kowalski walked over to Skipper to chat about how to get rid of women coming to them.

"Wow…look at all that muscle," A woman purred as she and Rico danced. He was getting sick and tired of this lady. If this was a club, he'd push her away for sure. The woman leaned in as if she was going to kiss him until there was a tap on her shoulder. Frustrated, she turned around to see Vivian.

"Sorry, but I'm dancing with him," Vivian smiled and the woman glared. She was jealous. Why? Well one: she gets to have Rico to dance with, and two: Vivian was a model; she looked absolutely gorgeous in the dress. It was obvious that the woman was jealous. Furious, the woman stormed off as Vivian and Rico slow danced together. She rested her head on his chest as they continued to slow dance. Rico wrapped his arms around her waist and out of no where, he kissed the top of her head. Surely, embarrassed, he looked away, but Vivian laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the save," Rico whispered, chuckling as Vivian sighed.

"I had to save Kowalski also," She laughed and then pulled away as she stretched her arms. Before she could say anything else, the room went dark. Screams, shouts, yells were heard. Running and panicking could be sensed. When the lights switched back on, there was a group of men, holding Sir Ian, hostage.

"No body moves!" The first one shouted. While the group was holding Sir Ian hostage, Vivian motioned the group to take action. She snuck up behind the first person and swung her leg behind that he fell over. While he was down, a couple others began to charge at her. Rico and Skipper took them down easily with a few punches and kicks.

"Skippa!" Private cried out and took out a broomstick and began fighting one of the members. It was metal against wood. Surely wood would (A/N: Haha I made that useful…) lose, but Private was different. He swung and knocked the metal stick out of the man's hands and then Kowalski handcuffed them. He secretly took some of Jerry's handcuff bracelets.

Once everything was secured, the police came and took the group away. Sir Ian walked over to Vivian and the others and shook their hands gratefully.

"Thank you so much!" He thanked and then the ball continued on. Vivian walked over to Skipper and starts dancing with him. He blushed as Vivian smiled at him.

"Lovely night isn't it?" She whispered and the only response he did, was nod at her. Behind them, Kowalski and Rico glared in jealousy.

"Dude, that was fucking no fair," Rico huffed.

"I bet he's gonna rub it in our faces when this is over," Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"Pffftt…at least she snuggled onto my chest and kissed my cheek," Rico grinned. Kowalski raised an eyebrow at him.

"Same here…" Kowalski smirked. This caused Rico to frown.

"Ass."

"Nincompoop."

"Smartass!"

"My bottom is very smart!"

"Not what I was referring to stupid…"

"I believe the stupid one is you Rico."

"Why are you two arguing?" Private butted in.

"Yeah," Carolyn giggled.

"Shut up!" They shouted at him.


	10. Working Hard and Staying In

A/N: Uwa! Things are getting good aren't they? Thanks guys for reading my story and reviewing. Suggest it to some friends too. Anyways, I've come up with something. I'm kinda running low on ideas so message me and maybe you can be in the story too. As like a guest star for the day (chapter)! Anyways, continue to read, review, and message if you can!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. Dream Works and Nickelodeon does. I only own the OCs.

"Well this sucks…" Private stated as the group decided to do some training with the girls. They only started in fifteen minutes, and were beaten by Carolyn and Vivian.

"No shit…" Rico growled.

"Maybe we are not comfortable in our human bodies yet?" Kowalski suggested and Skipper slapped his forehead.

"Shut up Kowalski, I don't need anymore of your smart talk," Skipper groaned. Everyone else was piled on top of him. It was painful for Skipper, having all the weight of your teammates on top of you.

"You boys better get used to them soon, or else this might slow us down in missions," Vivian walked over and helped the guys up. Carolyn followed and pulled them up.

"Yeah, just cuz you guys are new, doesn't mean the missions are gonna be easy," Carolyn reminded.

"We'll keep that in mind," Skipper sighed and rubbed his forehead. He hates to admit it, but the crazy girl was right. "Boys, extra training, let's go!"

The three groaned and nodded, doing hand to hand combat once more. The girls looked at each other and decided to leave the boys alone. They went down to the kitchen to chat and make something to drink for the guys.

"So don't you have a date with Jason?" Vivian waved her hand around as she sipped her water.

"No…" Carolyn sighed and sat down. "He hasn't been talking to me lately, I wonder what's up."

"I don't know, don't ask me. I don't know anything with you and your boyfriends," Vivian rolled her eyes. She hates it when Carolyn treats her as if she knows everything. "I mean, he's _your_ boyfriend, you should know what's up."

"Well how am I supposed to know if he won't tell me anything!?" Carolyn huffed and Vivian slapped her forehead. Dear lord…how did this girl pass college? The thought of Carolyn cheating on final exams ran through her mind. Typical.

"Never mind," Vivian sighed, finding it pointless to argue with her. She only sighed and drank her water. "So…are the boys going to stay human forever or what?"

"I don't know yet, the lab hasn't even made another formula yet…" Carolyn stated and Vivian choked on her water.

"**WHAT!?**" Vivian screamed. Carolyn backed away slowly and laughed nervously. "And you never told me this earlier!?" The model was furious.

"N-Now…let's not get dangerous here Vivian," Carolyn stuttered, backing away as Vivian rolled up a magazine. "Hey is that Jennifer Lopez on that? Can I se—OW!!"

Vivian began chasing Carolyn around, smacking her. She couldn't believe that Carolyn didn't tell her earlier about the formula. Still furious, she chased the coffee addicted girl all the way around the house, inside and out. But while they were busy, the boys were upstairs, training really hard.

"This is a pain…" Rico took of his shirt, leaving him only in green camouflage pants, belt, and black tank top.

"Let's take a break Skippa," Private was in basketball shorts and a grey T-shirt.

"I agree with them," Kowalski breathed. He took off his hoodie, leaving him in a grey tank top and black and grey camouflage pants.

"Alright, come on," Skipper walked out and went downstairs with the others following him. They went down to the kitchen and each got a glass of water. They heard a noise and when they turned around, they spat out their water. Too bad for Kowalski because he was in front of them and the boys spat out their water on his face when they saw the sight. Kowalski sighed and continued drinking his water, feeling _somewhat_ refreshed. Carolyn came back with twigs and leaves in her hair while Vivian was tapping her hip with the rolled up magazine.

"In trouble again Carolyn?" private snickered and she glared at him.

"Be lucky that you're cute or else I would kill you by now," Carolyn growled and huffed. Private gulped and hid behind Rico.

"So now we have no idea how to turn you guys back to normal until the labs think of something," Vivian sighed and the boys looked at each other and then back at her.

"W-Well we'll do our best not to disappoint you Vivian," Private smiled. He didn't want to burden Vivian.

"Thanks honey," Vivian smiled weakly and kissed Private's cheek. He blushed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Anyways…" But before she could go on, the floor that they were standing on opened and they dropped into the tunnel.

"AUUUGGGHHH!!!" They screamed. They knew where this tunnel was going to lead to. In a moment, the group landed on the mattress and groaned.

"Welcome back spies," Jerry smiled and they growled in return. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything before you _dropped_ in."

"Make one more pun…" Skipper growled.

"And we'll cut that tongue off," Vivian finished.

"Yes well, anyways—Carolyn? Is that a new hair style for you?" Jerry went on and paused when he looked at Carolyn. She still had leaves and twigs in her hair.

"Shut up Jerry," Carolyn grumbled. "It wouldn't be as fucked up if _someone_ didn't chase me inside and out of the house with a magazine with Jennifer Lopez on the cover!" She glared at Vivian who whistled and swayed around.

"Well it's hideous," said the elderly man bluntly. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Gee…thanks Jerry, you're so wonderful on compliments," Carolyn sighed.

"You're very welcome Carolyn. Anyways, we have gotten news that Alan's team has been captured..." Before Jerry could finish, the girls cheered.

"YES!" Carolyn shouted and both she and Vivian jumped up. Everyone else just stared at them.

"Um I mean, oh no!" Vivian smiled sheepishly. Carolyn did the same and Jerry sighed.

"Okay then….anyways; we need you to rescue them. They're captured in a fortress in Florida, it's pretty easy to find because it's actually a castle," Jerry explained.

"DISNEY WORLD!" Carolyn bubbled.

"No Carolyn, we're not going to Walt Disney World," Vivian laughed. Next thing you know, Jerry pushed a button and their weaponry showed up.

"Anyways, girls, laser lipstick, handcuff bracelets, guns, hair clip tracking device with the mp3," Jerry informed and tossed the items to them. Carolyn dropped the gun which shot up and fired, causing the group to yelp and shriek until it shot and killed a light. "You do know you're paying for that…"

"Heheheh…sorry," Carolyn smiled sheepishly.

"As for the boys, guns, knock out gas, tasers, mini dynamite," Jerry turned to the boys. Rico looked interested in the dynamite part. Jerry tossed the things to them as they took it. "And get in uniform agents."

"Alan better thank us for this…" Carolyn huffed as they got into uniform.

"If he does something stupid, leave him there," Vivian rolled her eyes as she fixed her boots.

"Agreed," Carolyn nodded. As the girls finished, so were the boys.

"Now let's hurry up and save the annoying bastard—I mean teammate," Skipper smiled sheepishly as Vivian and Carolyn laughed.

"No, he's a bastard alright," She winked as they got onto the jet. Once everyone was in place, the jet took off to Florida. While the jet was set on auto pilot, Vivian handed out communicators. They turned them on as the jet landed on the castle.

"Damn…" Rico looked down. They were pretty high. "What kinda of dude puts a castle in a forest, talk about like…middle ages man."

"Let's hurry," Kowalski noted and the others nodded. With the help of some dynamite, they blew a hole up and entered the castle. They hid as some guard walked by.

"Hey, did you check on the prisoners yet?" The first said to the other. The other shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought you were gonna do it," He responded and the first one sighed.

"Okay fine, I'm gonna go check," And with that he began to walk. Vivian quickly threw the hair clip tracking device on him. Then she took out the mp3.

"Kay, let's follow," She whispered and the team took off.

"That reminds me, how come Jude, Kayla, Drake, and Cathy aren't here with us?" Carolyn whispered to Vivian as they continued to follow the guard.

"I think it's cuz Jerry wants to see how good the guys can do or whatever," Vivian shrugged and then Carolyn stepped on a stone, activating a trap door. Vivian dropped the mp3 tracking device as they fell into a cell. "Oh well this is just _perfect_…thanks a lot Carolyn!"

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Carolyn huffed.

"Skipper, the girls are gone!" Private panicked and they looked around.

"We have no time to lose, at least we still have the device with us," Kowalski said, picking up the mp3.

"Carolyn, Vivian…answer me," Skipper spoke in the communicator.

"Ugh…we're fine Skipper, just hurry up and find the others. I think we're in the dungeon also," Vivian responded as the others sighed in relief.

"Alright, we're on our way," Skipper spoke back and Kowalski began leading them to the dungeon.

"Ugh I feel like I'm in jail," Carolyn sighed. News flash Carolyn, you kinda are.

"Stop complaining for once!" Vivian snapped and tried breaking the cell.

"Stop making so much noise!" A voice called down. Vivian raised an eyebrow.

"Alan? Tara? Matt? Joe? Michelle?" Vivian called out.

"Oh my god! We're saved!!" Joe cried out.

"What the hell? I don't remember asking for help!" Alan snorted and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Jerry sent me and my team here!" Vivian growled.

"Oh yeah? Then why the hell are you guys stuck in here!?" The other leader shot back.

"Because stupid Carolyn stepped on a trap door!"

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Carolyn shouted and crossed her arms.

"SHUT UP!!" Vivian and Alan yelled at her.

Vivian had no time for this. She took out the laser lipstick and began melting the bars. Once the hole was big enough, Carolyn and Vivian stepped out and walked over to the other cell. She repeated the same anything and released the others except Alan.

"Okay, that's about it," Vivian shrugged.

"HEY!" Alan growled and Carolyn whined.

"Can't we just leave him here?" Carolyn groaned.

"I wish…but we can't…sadly," Vivian sighed and cut the rope off as Alan fell down. He grunted as he stood up, brushing the spider webs and dist off of him.

"How can you actually deal with him?" Carolyn whispered to Tara who shrugged.

"Dunno, I wished I was in your team though, seems like there's more excitement," Tara smiled.

"Well guess what? Today you can cuz it's a rescue operation!" Carolyn giggled.

"We don't need to be rescued!" Alan huffed and everyone stared at him. "Okay! Fine, a little help!"

Suddenly guard came in the room and aimed their guns at the group. The got into a defensive stance as Carolyn put her arms up.

"Nobody moves!" One shouted and then Vivian kicked the gun out of his hands. She aimed it at his crotch.

"You sure about that? How about you don't move and you still get to be a man," She whispered in his ear, smirking.

"See? Your team leader is fucking cool! Ours sucks ass!" Matt shouted.

"HEY!" Alan shouted back at his teammate.

"Well it's true," Michelle shrugged. Alan glared at his subordinates.

"That goes for all of you!" Vivian shouted at the men and they growled. But ignoring her warning, they aimed their guns back at her.

"Incoming!!" Private's voice was heard and the wall broke through with the four of them in their defensive stance.

"Sorry for the wait girls…guys, we ran into some trouble," Skipper chuckled.

"But Rico took care of them," Private smiled and Rico chuckled darkly, adding more bullets to his gun.

"No worries boys, let's get out of here," Vivian smirked and before they could move, they fired and Vivian dodged them. "Or just not yet…"

Before the guards could shoot once more, Skipper and the gang tackled them and began fighting. Private jumped up and kicked a couple of guards in their faces, Kowalski dodged the bullets and knocked the guns out of their hands, Skipper began beating the crap out of them, showing no mercy. Rico? Well Rico actually killed a few people, which didn't surprise Vivian, but surprised the others.

"Wow…and these are the results from extra training huh? Awesome," Vivian smirked as a huge pile of guards appeared, all dead or knocked out.

"Thanks, now let's blow this popsicle stand boys," Skipper chuckled and smirked as Rico chuckled darkly and took out a stick of dynamite. After lighting it, the group backed up as the walls exploded.

"How'd you get that stick of dynamite?" Carolyn raised an eyebrow and Rico smirked. "Actually, never mind, I don't want to know."

The group made it to the roof and climbed back onto the jet as they flew back to New York. But inside the jet, they had to suffer from Alan's constant ramblings. They were getting sick and tired of it.

"Rico," Vivian spoke up and Rico grinned. He chuckled darkly and smirked as he made his way over to Alan.

"Wait, what are you doing with tha—AHHH!!!!" Alan screamed as he was chained and duck tape was placed over his mouth.

"Thank you Rico, finally some peace around here," Carolyn giggled.

"You said it," Joe laughed and everyone else began to relax until the made it back to headquarters. They were welcomed back warmly.

"Thank you agents, I see you progress has been well," Jerry smiled at the four. Skipper smiled and chuckled. "As for you Alan—why are you chained up and taped?"

"Think we should've shipped him off to Australia?" Vivian grinned over to Rico and he chuckled.

"I think so," Rico winked.

"…I'm not going to ask," Jerry sighed, but chuckled as he was glad that they arrived back safely. He didn't want to have another unexpected drop in like the time Vivian was shot and fainted in the hospital.

"I didn't need you and your squad's help!" Alan huffed.

"Yeah, says the person crying that he's gonna die without getting married and getting laid," Matt smirked and Alan glared at him. Both teams laughed except for Alan.

"Skipper, I'm impressed with you and the boys," Vivian smiled over at Skipper as a blush crept up and he rubbed his neck.

"It was nothing Vivian, all in days of hard work," Skipper chuckled as Rico taped Alan's mouth shut and Kowalski and Private chained him up once again. How Alan got out? Michelle untied him. She secretly had a crush on him. Hard to believe huh?

"Ugh, Carolyn, you're so lucky. Getting to be in a team with an awesome, kick ass leader and hot guys too," Tara sighed. "I wished my team was like that…Wanna trade?" Carolyn looked at her. "I mean you always complain how Vivian beat you in the head with a newspaper and magazine, I can deal with that." Carolyn looked at Tara and then back at Vivian and the boys. She smiled.

"No…I think I'll stay…"


	11. Going To Vegas Baby! With Cierra

A/N: Yee! Thanks guys! So many reviews already! Anyways I've already got two requests to be a guest star. The first one will be my friend Cierra. Yes, she's my rp buddy! :D So read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works and Nickelodeon does. I only own the OCs and Cierra owns herself

A/N: Today's guest star: Cierra!

"Hey Vivian, when is your friend coming over?" Carolyn asked and the boys looked down from what they were doing before to look at the model.

"She should be here by now…" Vivian thought and tapped her cheek as they waited. Soon Carolyn couldn't take it anymore.

"IT'S TOO BORING!!!" She cried out and Vivian groaned. She walked over and took the magazine out of Rico's hands and rolled it up. With only one hard swing, Carolyn crashed to the door, causing it to open and a young woman stood behind it. "Oww…"

"Wow Vivian, same as usual I see," She laughed and Vivian stuck her tongue out.

"You can't help it Cierra, it's just an urge," Vivian laughed. She turned to see the boys confused. "Guys, meet my friend Cierra. Cierra, meet the boys: Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico." Vivian pointed to each individual as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you," Cierra smiled and the boys nodded. "Uh…" She turned to look at Carolyn.

"Don't mind her," Skipper chuckled.

"She deserves it," Kowalski added.

"So how's life?" Vivian poured some tea and handed a cup over to Cierra who took it and nodded her thanks.

"Eh, it's great. How about you? I see you're modeling work and idol stuff is going just fine," Cierra laughed as she saw Rico reading Vivian's magazine.

"Rico, it's nice that you're a supporting fan, but don't read those when we have guests," Vivian blushed and Rico blushed in return.

"But I'm bored~…" He whined and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Then go do something else _other than_ reading my magazines," Vivian blushed and Rico smirked. He found a weakness of the oh-so-mighty Vivian.

"Sure thing _sweetheart_," Rico winked as he got up to go upstairs tot eh training room. Vivian blushed and buried her face in a pillow.

"Wow…you sure live with some lively people," Cierra joked as Vivian's cheeks heated up.

"Shut up…" Vivian whined and Cierra stuck her tongue out.

"You should be glad, I mean you're living with four _hot_ guys," Cierra smirked. Before Skipper, Private, and Kowalski could say anything, Vivian began launching objects at them.

"Ow! Vivian! That hurt!" Private whined and ran upstairs as a book landed on his butt. "And why the bum!?"

"He has an English accent…cute," Cierra giggled and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Okay not cool Vivian, using a magazine with a bikini model on it to whack me, not cool…" Carolyn came back, rubbing her head.

"So how's life as an agent?" Cierra sipped her tea and Carolyn blinked at her. Then she turned to the model.

"How does she know?" She asked and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"She's one of my closest friends Carolyn, of course she would know," Vivian laughed a little as she drank her glass of water. "Skipper, can you go refill my glass since you're getting something to drink too?"

"Eh, sure why not," Skipper took the empty glass and walked over to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't treat them like slaves Vivi~…" Cierra teased and the image of Vivian being dominant flashed in Carolyn's mind. Vivian wearing leather, having a whip…Carolyn shuddered.

"Actually…let's not talk about slaves," Carolyn paled and the two girls blinked at her. They didn't know why, but Carolyn was muttering to herself. "No dominant form…no dominant form…"

"Um…is she okay?" Cierra blinked and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Deal with it, she's like that most of the time," Vivian sighed. "Thanks honey." She smiled as Skipper handed her glass of water back. Skipper blushed at the nickname and Kowalski snickered.

"So are they with you too? In the agent thing?" Cierra looked at Skipper and then Kowalski.

"The entire household is," Vivian laughed. "It's like a family of spies."

"It must be fun," Cierra laughed. "But I wouldn't mind being saved by them." She winked and Vivian blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Heeeyyy~ Kowalski! That's mine!" Carolyn whined as Kowalski tried to read Carolyn's anime manga.

"Interesting…the pictures here look so bubbly…" Kowalski observed and pushed Carolyn away as she tried to get it back.

"Give it!" She whined and Vivian rolled her eyes and turned back to Cierra.

"You were saying??" Vivian smirked and Cierra laughed, playfully pushing Vivian. They went outside to cool off and catch up. Skipper was confused, but let it slide as Kowalski made an attempt to read a manga. "So…found anyone to love yet?" Vivian snickered as Cierra blushed and she playfully shoved her.

"What about you huh? You have four hot guys to choose," Cierra teased.

"That doesn't answer my question CiCi," Vivian giggled and Cierra laughed.

"Hey~…" The other girl laughed as the model called her by her nickname. "So…have you developed any feelings for them?"

The model leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky. Has she developed any feeling for them? Even she was curious herself…She thought for a moment. Rico was very sweet and so has Skipper, Private is just adorable and Kowalski was very gentle. She sighed and looked up at the blue sky.

"I don't know," Vivian laughed and looked over to her friend. "Why are you so interested anyways?"

"Because you're roommates are guys and what if they take advantage of that?" Her friend looked at her with a concern look and Vivian blinked at her. She smiled, knowing that her friend cared.

"I know they wouldn't…I trust them very much," Vivian laughed. "Besides, if they did, they might as well be digging their own grave."

"True…" Cierra laughed. "So any interesting missions lately?"

"We saved Alan….um, saved a little girls life, some weird hockey mission, and we were attacked at a party," Vivian said carelessly. It wasn't anything really.

"Isn't that Alan guy some sort of bastard?" Her friend raised an eyebrow.

"He has male PMS I tell you…" The model sighed. There were times when she and Alan could never get along.

_Flash Back_

"_You're doing it wrong you ass!" Vivian screamed as the two tried to defuse the time bomb. _

"_**You're**__ the one who's doing it wrong!" Alan screamed back. "It's obviously the blue wire!"_

"_Idiot, it's the green one!" _

"_Blue!"_

"_Green!"_

"_It's blue!" Alan shouted. The clock was only left with twenty seconds. _

"_You're only saying blue because that's your favorite color!" Vivian growled. _

"_No it isn't! Prove it!" Alan snarled._

"_What's the color of your underwear?" Vivian smirked. _

"_Blue…" Alan said slowly and Vivian laughed and pointed._

"_Ah-ha! So I was right! Blue is your favorite color!" Vivian gloated and the bomb began beeping, causing it to explode. _

_Flash Back Over_

"Okay then…" Cierra looked at Vivian as if Vivian finally lost it. Not to be mean to her friend, she didn't say anything. Sometimes, Vivian just had these strange dreams and flash backs. Like the time she told her that Alan jumped off the cliff and they threw a huge party to celebrate. Then there was a time when she told her how happy she was when Alan was stuck on a tree, dangling on his underwear. She didn't know how much more Vivian's strange dreams will get to her. "You sure you weren't staying up all night?'

"I'm perfectly fine," Vivian got up and rolled her eyes. When she walked back inside, the boys were there and Carolyn was reading her manga. Once Cierra and Vivian sat down on the couch, it flipped over and the group fell down the tunnel. 'I'M GOING TO **KILL** YOU JERRY!!!!!"

"Oof!" Cierra winced as they landed on a mattress. Jerry raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. As the others fell down, Vivian growled. Carolyn whined as she sat on top of the guys. They were piled up on each other. "Wow…I knew about your secret agent work, but I didn't know your couch was a secret way in."

"Vivian, who's this?" Jerry asked as he sat down. He motioned over to Cierra.

"She's my friend, don't worry, she knows about our secret and she's gonna keep it a secret," Vivian got up and winced. Then she glared at the older man. "As for you…"

"No time to beat me up Vivian, we've received news that Alan was captured…" That didn't take long until Vivian and Carolyn jumped up and cheered.

"YES!" They cheered and Cierra stared at them. Maybe those freaky dreams really were getting into her friend's mind. "He's gone~ He's gone! He's finally gone!" Jerry coughed and the girls stopped and sat down.

"Ahem. Anyways, he probably doesn't want to have a rescue mission, but I'm sending you like last time. Although, please refrain from chaining him up…" Jerry sighed and rolled his eyes. Rico and Vivian whined. "Now his current location is in Las Vegas, he's been captured to a strip club…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Vivian and Carolyn broke out laughing, clutching their sides as tears rolled down their cheeks. Skipper blinked and leaned over to Kowalski.

"I think they've finally lost it…" Skipper whispered.

"We'll have to keep an eye on them," Kowalski noted.

"What the hell was he doing in Las Vegas anyways!?" Vivian laughed.

"What? He decided that he needs to get laid before he dies?" Carolyn rolled around laughing. Cierra chuckled at the two and she had to admit, it was strange how an agent was in Las Vegas.

"Vivian, Carolyn!" Jerry snapped as the girls finally calmed down. "Anyways, go rescue him."

"We won't be needing any weapons for this mission, it's too easy," Vivian waved her hand around carelessly.

"What if I said that he was captured by some crazy mad_woman_?" Jerry raised an eyebrow and Vivian returned the gesture.

"Say what?" She placed her hands on her hips. "You're not making this up are you?"

"I'm not Vivian. He explained to me through an S.O.S and I decided to send you and your team over," Jerry rolled his eyes.

"But which club is he at or hotel?" Carolyn sighed.

"I believe he's in Wynn Hotel…" Jerry tapped his chin and Carolyn's jaw dropped as her eyes widened.

"A five star hotel!? No way!" Carolyn gasped and Vivian sighed.

"There's no way we can get into a five star hotel Jerry," Vivian crossed her arms. She tried once. And she was kicked out.

"Well for you and Carolyn…you could dress up as new…" Jerry looked down at the information. The gang blinked and waited for his answers. "Strippers."

It felt as if the whole world froze. Their bodies froze, turning into rock and crumbling down into tiny, little pieces. Then the wind would blow their remaining bits away. It was as if hell froze over. Like it was the end of the world.

"**FUCK NO!!!**" The team screamed and Jerry winced and flew backwards, hitting the screen. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He made a note to himself that next time if another team gets stuck in a Las Vegas mission, he would definitely _**not**_ pick Vivian's team.

"Jerry! How could you!?" Carolyn sniffled as tears formed into her eyes. They were like huge blobs of water.

"I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Bangkok old man!!" Vivian roared.

"I'm going to slap you into the middle of next week!" Skipper growled.

"I can't believe this…" Cierra sighed.

"Kowalski, what's a stripper?" Private asked and Kowalski shook his head.

"You're too young to know Private, you're too young…" Kowalski sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I thought strippers were mainly girls," Rico blinked and the three girls narrowed his eyes at him. "Well then again, there is a thing called male strippers," said the demolitions expert nervously. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, if you do this mission, you'll get a week off," Jerry tried to make a deal.

"Make it three weeks," Carolyn shot back.

"One and a half."

"Two and a half."

"Two weeks and that's final!" Jerry groaned and Carolyn sighed.

"Fine…" She huffed and pouted.

"Nice try Carolyn," Cierra laughed. "Well if it's Wynn Hotel, I can get you guys in. I have a friend that works there."

"That's fantastic! Please contact him or her right away, there are going to be new strippers there," Jerry sighed and the group glared at him. "Okay, _temporarily_." Cierra took out her cell phone and dialed a phone number and began talking to her friend.

"This better be worth saving that little bastard's ass…" Vivian growled and crossed her arms.

"Well at least you get to use your modeling look to be a drop dead stripper," Carolyn snickered and Vivian glared. "But of course you're not going to be taking off your underwear or anything."

"Alright, the jet's ready, good luck agents and agent for the day," Jerry chuckled as Cierra boarded the jet along with the group. Soon the jet took off to Las Vegas.

"Remind to give Alan a good beating once we get him out," Vivian sighed as she leaned back on a seat. Lucky for Rico, he was sitting next to her and what he didn't expect happened. Vivian was so stressed out; she placed her head on his shoulder. Rico blushed and looked out the window, looking at the fluffy clouds.

Cierra chuckled at the sight. She guessed the muscled one liked the model. She turned around to see Skipper and Kowalski narrowing their eyes slightly at Rico. Private on the other hand, was just blinking and looking out the window in awe. Carolyn was busy listening to her iPod. What Cierra is curious though, was who did Vivian like? Unless she didn't like anyone.

After an hour or two in the jet, it finally landed in the air port. They group walked out and looked around. One thing for sure…it was hella hot.

"Damn, this place is blazing!" Skipper wiped his forehead. Kowalski took out a napkin and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"We'll get to relax and chill out once we reach to the hotel," Cierra pointed out as they got a taxi. They had to get two due to the number of people. Once everyone got in, they went off to the five star hotel. They checked in and Vivian stared at her room. Her roommate was Skipper.

"What the hell? This is coed?" Vivian's eye twitched as Cierra got Carolyn while Kowalski got Private. Rico grinned; after all, he got his very own room. Cierra and Carolyn were rooming together. Somehow, Vivian felt as if God was trying to punish her. "What did I ever do to you?" Vivian whined quietly.

"There has to be some sort of mistake!" Skipper turned towards the check in person.

"Well you guys are strippers aren't you? You should get used to it," The guy shrugged and Skipper suddenly had the urge to slap the guy into the middle of next week.

"Um…well let's go," Kowalski shrugged and they took the elevator up to their floor. They went to their rooms and decided to search for Alan tomorrow. Right now, they were dead tired. Carolyn and Cierra said goodnight as they went to their room. Kowalski and Private did the same while Rico grinned and went off to his own room. Skipper and Vivian felt a bit awkward, but they went inside. Unlucky for them…there was only one bed.

"Look, you take the bed okay?" Skipper suggested and rubbed his neck. Vivian frowned and sighed.

"If you say so, but I really think you should. I'm used to sleeping on the floor," She said, shrugging.

Skipper felt even more awkward and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Vivian sat down on the desk and look a look at the hotel map. The strip part of the room…the club was in the second floor huh? (A/N: I don't really know. All I know is that in Las Vegas, there's Wynn hotel. I don't really know of there's a strip club thing in there or not.) She heard the door click and Skipper had a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel around his neck. His hair was wet, but he looked hot. (Hahaha gotta put that in.) His eyes were closed, he looked relaxed. Before Vivian could say anything, his eyes opened as she stared into his blue eyes. Vivian blushed and looked back down at the map.

"H-Had a nice shower I assume?" Vivian stuttered and she mentally slapped herself.

"Yeah, it was nice," Skipper smiled and chuckled. "I didn't think you were so into maps. You might end up like Kowalski."

"S-shut up," Vivian huffed and got her pajamas and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower now..." She mumbled and went in, locking the door. Skipper chuckled and forgot that he needed to change. He heard the bathroom door click, knowing that it's locked, he took off the towel and put on a pair of boxers and a black tank top.

After five minutes, Skipper was looking around the room and looked at the map. He had nothing to do. And one thing for sure, he wasn't going to read the bible. It wasn't his sort of thing. After ten minutes passed, he began to question himself. Do girls usually take showers or baths this long? Another ten minutes passed and Skipper began to worry. Did something happen to Vivian? He looked at the bathroom door. He wanted to go in and check on her, but the other side is that she might actually be taking a nice long soak and if he bursts right in, there's a chance that he'll get sore from beatings and a red handprint would be on his face. Checking first, Skipper walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Vivian? Are you in there?" No response. "Vivian, answer me." Again, nothing. Skipper tried to open the door by twisting the knob, but obviously it was locked. "At times like this, I need Rico…" Skipper muttered and found a paper clip. He bent it and stuck it inside the small hole in the knob. After a few minutes, the door opened and he walked in. Steam fogged up the mirror and he stepped out to let the steam out. After awhile, he walked inside, and faced the tub. He blushed and gulped. Quickly he pushed the curtain aside and covered his eyes. "Vivian!" Once again, she said nothing. Skipper moved his hand to find her asleep. Not looking down, he checked her pulse. It was quite low. "She's been staying in here too long. Must have fallen asleep after a couple of minutes…"

Not wanting Vivian to stay any longer, he grabbed a long towel and blushed. Oh god…Sighing, he pushed the blush away and picked Vivian up, not touching any of her places (A/N: Lol…:D ) and wrapped the towel around her chest. The towel covered her chest and her lower body. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Even though he wanted to turn on the air conditioner, he didn't. And he certainly did not want to dress Vivian up in her pajamas. That would be too much for him. He slid her under the covers and took out a spare pillow and blanket and slept in the chair.

The next morning—well it was the afternoon, Vivian woke up and groaned. She then realized that she was in a towel and blushed. But she then noticed that Skipper was sleeping the chair. She frowned, but got up and got dressed. She put on a black tank top that her bra straps also showed and jean shorts. After getting dressed, she went over to Skipper and shook him to wake up. He groaned and blinked.

"Huh? What happened? Are we under attack?" Skipper groaned and rubbed his eyes groggily. Vivian laughed and smirked.

"No baby, you just woke up," Vivian winked and Skipper blushed. He ducked to hide under the covers, but then realized that Vivian was dressed. "You fainted in the bathroom yesterday."

"And I take it that you were the one that got me out?" Vivian tilted her head and Skipper blushed.

"If you're going to beat me up, hurry up and do it," Skipper closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. Instead, he felt her lips touch his jaw and then his cheek. He blushed.

"I wouldn't beat you up Skipper. And thanks," She smiled as Skipper got up. "Anyways, the others should be awake; all we need to know is that tonight, we need to distract the crowd so one, two, or three of us go and sneak back and find Alan."

"Understood," Skipper nodded as he took his clothes and walked in the bathroom to get dressed. The phone rang and Vivian answered it.

"Hello?" Vivian answered and she could hear Carolyn on the other end.

"So…how was it?" Carolyn giggled and Vivian rolled her eyes. She knew what she meant.

"No, we did not have sex," And with that, the model hung up.

To kill time, the group went down to the casino and surprisingly, they won some cash. When it was time, they got into their outfits and went to the club. They were greeted warmly, some even flirted with them. While people began to come in, the group did their job. Strip and tease. Vivian motioned Skipper as they sneaked back and began looking around for Alan. Skipper tripped over a broom and landed on top of Vivian. They blushed and quickly got up, but suddenly they heard a muffled sound in the storage closet. When they opened it, Alan fell out, gagged and tied up.

"Nah, let's leave him like this," Vivian grinned as Skipper picked him up. Before they began to leave, they were stopped by a busty woman. She looked like she was high on drugs or something.

"And what are you doing with my toy?" She hissed and Vivian looked at Skipper and then back to her.

"Uh…stealing it? Duh," Vivian grabbed a broom and knocked the drunken woman down as the two ran for it. Rico had their stuff ready as they ran out of the hotel once the rest of the group saw Skipper and Vivian running with a gagged up Alan. When they ran out of the hotel, they hijacked a van and went to the airport. The found their jet and boarded it as Vivian set their destination back to New York. God, this was tiring.

"Vivian, how can you deal with these crazy missions?" Cierra laughed and Vivian shrugged carelessly.

"I dunno, it's like a habit now," The idol grinned as they made it back to headquarters. Once Jerry greeted them, he went over to Alan and chuckled. He took off the gag and untied him.

"Had fun in Vegas?" Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Everything happens in Vegas."

The team watched Alan storm off and laughed. Once they made it back to Vivian's house, Cierra had to get going. Vivian hugged her.

"Drop by to visit again," She smiled and Cierra laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I will. And it might be a surprise drop in too," She laughed as he stepped in her taxi. They guys waved as Vivian and Carolyn grinned.

"Well boys, we have a two week vacation!" Carolyn grinned. A breeze blew by and the guys shivered. "Opps, must have forgotten it was still winter here."

"Stupid, come on, let's get in and drink some hot cocoa," Vivian laughed as they stepped inside the large house.

"Can we watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas_?" Carolyn asked hopefully and the guys groan.

"But we watched that movie five times straight," Kowalski argued.

"So…_Winnie the Pooh_?"

"**NO!!**"

"Aww…you guys are no fun…"

"Rico, where's that magazine?"

"Um…never mind, I take back what I said. You guys are SUPER fun!"

"…That's more like it…"


	12. Job On Vacation? With xiaolinwind

A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you guys like the story so far and the guest star chapter. Now heads up: This chapter is also a guest star chapter. Yes I know the girls and guys got a two week vacation, but this time a mission is brought up by a client, not Jerry. Who's this client? A fellow author, xiaolinwind! This chapter might suck a little bit…cuz my brain was running slow and I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile! So please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works and Nickelodeon does. I only own the OCs and xiaolinwind owns herself, Abigail. (And heads up, all guest stars are adult so don't be surprised!)

A/N: Today's Guest Star, Abigail, xiaolinwind!

Two weeks. Two weeks off of missions and crazy undercover work. But then again, it was the winter and the team didn't know what to do. Ever since they came back from Las Vegas, all the group has been doing was stay at home, watch Carolyn's Disney movies, play cards, and chat. Surely, they were getting sick of it. Especially when Carolyn cries at Bambi.

"Noo!! The mother dies!!" Carolyn wailed and blew her nose in a tissue. The other just started at her as if she had gone retarded or something.

"All say that we don't know her in public, say 'I'," Vivian said carelessly.

"I," The boys said in return. Vivian got up and went to the kitchen to get a Coke and the boys continued to play cards.

"Why don't we take a stroll in the park? It's good to go out for a walk once in awhile," Vivian suggested and the boys looked up at her after putting the cards down. Carolyn was done watching her Disney movies and decided to join the conversation.

"Yeah! Besides, there's nothing much to do," Carolyn smiled as the guys looked at each other.

"Sure, I guess a walk in the park seems nice," Skipper nodded.

"Indeed," Kowalski smiled, but blushed secretly when the memory of him and Vivian walking in the snow came in his mind.

"Well then, get dressed boys," Vivian smiled as they headed upstairs. "Damn, I feel like a mom…"

"A mom with four fucking hot children," Carolyn grinned and Vivian threw a magazine at her face. Direct hit. "OWWW~!!!!"

"Shut up and get dressed stupid," Vivian sighed as she walked upstairs to change.

"I swear, I'll be some crippled lady because of you," Carolyn sighed and Vivian threw down a newspaper at her. "HA! You missed!" Another magazine hit her face. "Never mind…"

After Carolyn got up to her room to change, the guys came out. Skipper was wearing a black jacket with a white T-shirt under it, black jeans, and black Converse. Kowalski came out wearing a white hoodie with jeans and grey Converse. Rico, who surprisingly wasn't cold, came out wearing a black T-shirt, jeans, and black (army) boots. Private came out in a black sweater with jeans and boots also.

"Wow…you're not wearing blue this time," Kowalski nodded at Private.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Private huffed.

"Rico! What's the matter with you man? Aren't you a damn bit cold?" Skipper folded his arms and Rico stared at him.

"No why?" He tilted his head and Skipper rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe that you're not cold," His leader rubbed his forehead and then Carolyn came down wearing a white jacket and black T-shirt under it, jean capris and black boots.

"It's okay to be cold Rico," Private smiled.

"I'm not cold Private…" Rico growled, getting annoyed.

"Seriously Rico, aren't you cold?" Carolyn tilted her head and placed a hand on her hip.

"For the love of fuck! **I. Am. Not. Cold**!!!" Rico yelled and Carolyn hid behind Skipper.

"What'd with the noise guys?" Vivian walked down. She was in the same outfit like the snow mission. A sweater that showed her bare shoulders, white skirt with white high heeled boots.

"Rico's not cold, can you believe that?" Carolyn giggled and Rico look as if he was ready to kill someone right now.

"Well maybe it's the muscle or something that's keeping him warm," Vivian shrugged and smiled at Rico. "It's fine if he's not cold." She took out the scarf Jerry gave her on the last mission and wrapped it around her neck. She walked over to the door, grabbing her keys and cell phone. "Well then, let's go."

Carolyn squealed and grabbed Kowalski and private and pulled them out as Skipper and Rico followed behind. Vivian locked the door and laughed as Carolyn was in between Kowalski and Private. Deciding to join also, she hooked her arms around Skipper's and Rico's and walked. The two men looked down at the model and blushed lightly. Vivian continued walking until she noticed that Carolyn wasn't paying attention and she was about to walk into a person.

"Carolyn! Watch out!" But it was too late. Carolyn crashed into another woman and Vivian ran over to help the woman up. Carolyn pouted that she wasn't the one being pulled up first. "Oh god, I'm so sorry miss!"

"I-it's alright…" The lady spoke up and then looked at Vivian.

"I think she found out that a super model is holding her hand…" Carolyn whispered to Kowalski.

"You look familiar. But anyways, I'm hoping if you know that agent group…?" She spoke up and Carolyn blinked at her.

"Um…we're in the group…" She said slowly.

"Kowalski, get ready to wipe this woman's memory afterwards," Skipper whispered.

"Aye-Aye Skipper," Kowalski nodded.

"No wait! I just need your help, please listen," The unexpected client spoke up and Vivian looked at her. Then she turned to look back at the others.

"Sure, but not right here, there's too many people around," Vivian looked around to see people passing by. "Let's go to the park." And with that, the group went to the park and sat down at the benches. "So what do you need our help with?"

"Well my name is Abigail and recently, someone broke into my house and made an attempt to kill me. If I hadn't screamed and my roommate came in, I would be gone by now," Abigail spoke up and Vivian tapped her cheek.

"Do you know who this person might be?" Kowalski questioned. He took out his clipboard (A/N: Thought that I would forget about that huh? xD) and started jotting down notes.

"No, I just don't know. I'm not sure if it's because of my family or the person is just some crazy serial killer," Abigail sighed. "I can't even sleep with any worries anymore. The thought that if the person comes by again, it's over…"

"What do you mean by your family?" Vivian leaned in. Private gulped at the thought of someone killing him in his sleep.

"Ever since my father passed away, he left his fortune to me…and he's one of the richest business men around here," Abigail stated and Vivian leaned back.

"Hey, aren't we on vacation though?" Carolyn blinked and Skipper rolled his eyes at her.

"This is just like the time the old man asked us to save Amy's life, it's not assigned, but depending on Vivian, we'll take the job or not," Skipper sighed, reminding Carolyn.

"So are we going to do it or not?" Rico looked over Vivian who tapped her cheek, deep in thought.

"Yeah, we're going to do it," Vivian replied and Carolyn gaped. "Hey, it's better than staying home and watching Bambi, Winnie the Pooh, Finding Nemo, and other movies, _five_ fucking times straight!" Vivian snapped.

"Hey! Bambi is heart touching I tell you!" Carolyn pouted.

"So when does this killer come in?" Kowalski asked and Abigail sighed.

"Sometime around 1 am…" She looked tired. There were even small bags under her eyes.

"How long did this killer appear?" Skipper raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's been coming ever since last week, I haven't gotten any sleep in days," Abigail yawned. She stretched and Vivian looked at her.

"Don't worry, we'll catch this creep," She said reassuringly and Abigail smiled.

"Great! You can come over now," The young woman spoke up and got up, leading the group to her house. The house—mansion—was huge! Almost like Vivian's too!

"Geez, how many rich clients do we have?" Carolyn grumbled as Vivian pulled her inside.

"Make yourselves at home," Abigail smiled and Vivian turned to the boys.

"Alright guys, time to wake up and drink tons of coffee cuz we're staying up!" Vivian declared and the boys only stared at her. Carolyn jumped in joy.

"Does this mean?" Carolyn asked with her eyes, shining with hope. Vivian rolled her eyes and sighed. Regretting this decision, Vivian pushed the though aside.

"Yes…you can get high off of coffee…" Vivian groaned and Carolyn squealed. She was glad she brought her wallet and ran off to Starbucks. "Jesus…what have I done…?"

"You're going to kill us Vivian," Skipper sighed. "She's annoying enough without coffee…"

"Shut up, if it's the only way she's gonna stay away, might as well let her do it!" Vivian snapped and huffed. "Anyways, let's all go to Starbucks and decide on a plan, Abigail, come with us just in case something happens."

The group nodded as they walked back to Vivian mansion and they got into her SUV and drove off to Starbucks. Then, they met Carolyn there, already on her 10th cup. The group gaped at her.

"We were gone only for like five minutes and you're already on your tenth cup?" Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get sick?" Rico raised an eyebrow at the coffee crazed girl. Carolyn giggled and looked up at him.

"Of course no silly Wico~," Carolyn giggled and chugged down the cup of coffee. Rico backed away from her as she called him by a weird nickname. While the team sat down to discuss the plans, no one knew that Abigail was being taken away until she screamed. Vivian groaned and ran to the car. But due to some crazy teen, janitor, he attacked her with hugs and cheers. The guys guessed that he was a fan. Kowalski shoved the boy away and grabbed Vivian as they all went in Vivian's car. But the problem was that Vivian hurt her leg due to the fan attack so they needed another person to drive.

"I nominate Rico to drive!" Skipper declared and Rico huffed. Before Rico got in, Carolyn was in it, giggling.

"Don't worry, get in and hold on!" Carolyn giggled as Vivian sat in the passenger's seat and the rest sat in the back. Then Carolyn sped off, causing to the group to scream.

"For the love of fuck!!" Vivian screamed as they sped down the street, catching up to the car with Abigail in it.

"WOOOHOOO!!!!" Carolyn squealed as they caught up to the car.

"Private, get out there and show them whose boss!' Skipper smirked.

"No don't! Right now, we have to get Abigail back, she provide vital information!" Vivian ordered and Private looked at Skipper and then at her.

"So what do I do?" Private panicked. He had to choose between two leaders, until Skipper spoke up.

"Private, do what she said, get Abigail back," Skipper ordered and Private blinked. Skipper would usually order him to listen to only him. But pushing the thought aside, Private opened the door and jumped on top of the car that held Abigail.

Private clung onto the car as both vehicles sped off. He held onto a side and broke the window with a rock that was somehow on the car's roof. He reached in and unlocked the door, opening it, he swung back and saw Abigail gagged and tied up. The driver was dressed in all black and grunted in frustration. Private quickly untied Abigail and took the gag off as they jumped off. They rolled down on the sidewalk, but private knew Abigail had to be protected first so he grabbed her and made sure that the impact was on him instead. Once they landed, he winced and the SUV parked as the others ran over.

"Private! Are you alright!?" Skipper demanded and slapped Private back to his senses. "How many fingers am I holding!?"

"F-Four Skippa," Private held his head and Skipper sighed in relief.

"Abigail, are you alright?" Vivian walked over to her and the young lady nodded.

"I'll be fine…the person who took me…looked like the person who tried to kill me," Abigail looked up and said as Vivian helped her back up on her feet.

"Really now? Guys, I think we've got ourselves a slight lead," Vivian smiled as everyone else got in the SUV and went back to Abigail's mansion. "So who do you think might be after the fortune or will?"

"I don't really know, but the household members were acting awfully strange to me," Abigail tried to remember as much as she can. "Especially my maid…she was being _too_ kind to me…"

"You have a maid? Vivian how come we don't have a maid? Why don't we have a maid? Why can't we get one?" Carolyn gasped and then started complaining to Vivian while she gritted her teeth.

"Because I'm not _**lazy**_ and I can take care of **myself**, _unlike_ you…" Vivian growled and the boys laughed nervously at the two. It was bad enough that Carolyn was sugar high and Vivian's leg was injured.

"Vivian, calm down, stress won't be good for you if you're injured," Kowalski reminded and tried calming the leader down. Once they made it back to the mansion, the team decided to inspect and check on the house members. They split up into groups of two. Vivian was with Rico, Skipper was with Private, and Kowalski was with Carolyn…sadly.

Skipper and Private looked around and questioned the butler and the gardener. Kowalski and Carolyn, mainly Kowalski, questioned the chef and the handyman. Carolyn was pigging out in the kitchen. Rico and Vivian were in the hallways, looking around until they found the house maid snooping around. Staying hidden, they spied on her.

"Doesn't this look weird?" Rico whispered and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"It's not like she's going to take a leak or take number two," Vivian whispered back. Rico blushed and looked away. Plus, he didn't need to now if the maid was pissing or shitting.

The maid came out and walked away. Vivian blinked and motioned Rico to follow her. As they followed, they fell through a trap door and landed in front of Skipper and Private. Vivian was on top of Rico, straddling his waist. He blushed. She winced as her leg hit the floor.

"Ow..." Vivian whined as Skipper helped her up. Private helped Rico up who only grunted in response.

"Rico, status report," Skipper ordered.

"The old hag disappeared," Rico winced and rubbed his butt. That was painful. It was almost like the time when he was a penguin and the doctor gave him a shot in the ass.

"Why are you rubbing your bum Rico?" Private questioned and the demolitions expert only narrowed his eyes at the younger one. "S-Sorry, just ignore what I said."

"The maid was wandering around…" Vivian explained and Skipper rubbed his chin. Meanwhile with Kowalski and Carolyn, Kowalski groaned as Carolyn ate.

"Wow this stuff is good!" She giggled. Kowalski wondered if her gut was kinda like Rico's….sorta like bottomless.

"You'll get fat I swear," Kowalski rubbed his forehead and got a piece of cracker flung at his head. "Should've kept my mouth shut…" He sighed.

After eating dinner, everyone else was heading to bed, it was 11 o'clock. Vivian turned to her team and sighed. It was time for them to stay up. Carolyn was busy playing with her cell phone and Vivian sighed. She ended up taking a nap. The boys however, Skipper went back to his paranoia mood.

"Men, split up!" Skipper ordered. The boys nodded and began walking around, searching for the killer. Vivian was asleep in a chair in Abigail's room while Carolyn was texting. While she was distracted, the window opened and a shadowy figure appeared. Carolyn felt the cold breeze and went to close the window, when she got close; she saw the figure and screamed. This woke Abigail up, Vivian up, and the boys to break through. Rico blew a hole up in her wall.

"Rico…you didn't need to do that…" Kowalski said after they jumped in and got into their defensive stance.

"Whatever," Rico rolled his eyes.

The shadowed figure began to run until Carolyn ran into it. She screamed as the figure was on top of her and Vivian winced as she tried getting up. Abigail called the cops as the household members arrived. While Carolyn was struggling, the boys launched themselves at the figure, beginning a fight. There was a dust cloud and everything was becoming a mess.

"Ow! That's my gut!"

"Move out of the way Kowalski!"

"Skipper!"

"What the fuck!?"

The figure got out of the dust cloud as the boys began fighting with themselves. The figure made a run for it, but Carolyn stumbled and crashed into the shadow once more, stumbling downstairs and landing with a very hard impact. Everyone ran down to see who it was. The person underneath Carolyn groaned as Skipper ran down and unmasked the figure.

"Mrs. Jenson!?" The household cried out and Vivian blinked.

"This doesn't look like the maid…" Vivian pointed out and Abigail sighed.

"No, she's my neighbor…a close one too…she must have found out about the fortune…"Abigail sighed.

"I'm surprised an old hag like you can actually try killing someone in their sleep…" Rico looked down at the woman.

"Respect your elders!" She snapped at Rico who flipped her off. She gasped and glared at him, not believing that he stuck his middle finger at her.

Soon enough the police came and took Mrs. Jenson away. Abigail smiled and turned towards the team. Carolyn whined and rubbed her butt as she got up. Vivian had to lean against Kowalski due to her leg.

"Thank you guys so much!" Abigail smiled. "Now I can finally sleep in peace. Why don't you six stay over for the night?"

"Sure…" Vivian yawned and fell asleep on Kowalski.

"Party pooper, she just doesn't drink enough coffee," Carolyn shrugged and Abigail laughed.

"What I don't get, it that how come the killer wasn't the maid," Private popped up and the maid raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you say that sir?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Well I saw you sneaking somewhere around the corridor…" Rico said and the maid laughed.

"I was simply checking on the kittens that live here," The maid laughed and Rico blushed in embarrassment.

"Cased solved boys," Skipper smiled and yawned. "And night boys…" Skipper walked up to a guest room and fell asleep as soon as his head made contact with the pillow. The boys followed as Carolyn dragged Vivian down to a guest room. Too bad for her, because the sugar was finally getting to her and Carolyn was beginning to meltdown. She too fell asleep once she made it to a bed.


	13. Bonus Special! Christmas With The Guys

A/N: Uwa! So sorry that I didn't update the latest chapter. Anyways, here's another bonus special! It's Christmas in the story! So read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works and Nickelodeon do. I only own the OCs.

Christmas was near. Children begging for colorful gifts, delicate snow falling, bright lights were shown across the city, everyone was busy. Everyone loved Christmas. Everyone, but one lonely, young woman…

"No silly! That's not how you tie it up!" Carolyn giggled as she helped Private tie a bow on the box. Carolyn absolutely and simply **loved** Christmas. Not because of the gifts, but because she was with people who could be happy with her. "There you go!"

"Wow, thanks Carolyn!" Private smiled.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were decorating the house with Christmas decorations. But they told Rico to go set up the tree instead so he did. He pulled the tree in and found a place for it. Rico placed the tree in the stand and took out the box of decorations. Once the others were done, they went over and began decorating the tree. When it came to the star, Carolyn smiled.

"Let's put it on together!" She giggled and the others nodded. Each holding the star, the placed it on top of the tree and Kowalski plugged the lights in. The lights flashed and blinked and Carolyn squealed. "This is totally awesome!"

"I agree with you on that," Kowalski chuckled.

"Where's Vivian?" Skipper looked around as well as Private and Rico.

"I don't know," Carolyn shrugged. Usually, Vivian would be home by now.

"Should we go out to look for her?" Private suggested and right on cue, Vivian opened the door and walked inside. After closing it, she looked up to see the guys smiling at her.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna look around the house?" Carolyn said happily, hoping Vivian would like it. Vivian only sighed.

"It's nice Carolyn, but it's too bright," Vivian took off her boots and headed upstairs. Carolyn's smiled faltered and she looked upstairs.

"Would you like some hot cocoa then? It might cheer you up!" Carolyn suggested, only hearing the door close and click, meaning Vivian locked it.

"Gee, I wonder why she's in such a gloomy mood…" Private looked upstairs and then back at his team.

"Wonder what's up," Rico shrugged.

"W-Well let's not worry so much!' Carolyn smiled, trying to keep the mood light and happy. "Hot cocoa anyone?"

The boys smiled and ran to the kitchen as Carolyn smiled. She gave one last glance upstairs and walked to the kitchen, drinking hot cocoa with the guys. The boys were chugging down hot cocoa, eventually burning their own throats.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, the super model and idol sat at her desk, looking at her lap top. She didn't seem to enjoy Christmas as well as the others. She looked through her emails and found a few saying Merry Christmas to her. Not wanting to be rude, she replied saying Merry Christmas back at them. Sadly, Vivian didn't really enjoy Christmas. Every year was the same, quiet and alone on joyous, happy Christmas.

How Carolyn spent Christmas all filled with joy with someone who doesn't appreciate Christmas, no one knows. But most of the times, Carolyn goes over to a friend's house to celebrate, Vivian stays home and does her paperwork for the modeling agency.

"Carolyn? How come Vivian won't come down to join us?" Private asked while sipping his hot cocoa. He wanted to have Vivian join them in their first human Christmas. Just like back in the zoo when he saw Ted the polar bear all lonely. Hopefully getting Vivian to be happy on Christmas wouldn't allow going near that crazy nana.

"I don't know…I heard that because her parents are gone, she gets very lonely so she decided to stop celebrating it. Another guess would be that her previous boyfriend dumped her a few days before Christmas," Carolyn said while warming her hands up with the cup.

"How horrible…" Private sighed. He started feeling sorry for her.

"Well those are only guesses, they might not be real!" Carolyn laughed; she didn't want the guys to be sad near Christmas.

"Men!' Skipper began, but Carolyn cut him off with a glare. "…And girl…" He added and Carolyn smiled. "We're going to solve this mystery and crack it wide open!" Skipper declared.

"How are we going to do that Skipper?" Kowalski took out his clipboard and began scribbling down options.

"Kowalski, I'm supposed to ask you what we should do!" Skipper rolled his eyes and Kowalski blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah…" Kowalski smiled sheepishly.

"Kowalski! Options!" Skipper demanded.

"He could've just said it earlier…" Rico rolled his eyes.

"We could ask her or we can use different items to see how she'll react to them?" Kowalski suggested and Skipper rubbed his chin.

"Alright, that'll do for now, let's go, Operation: Hidden Secret has commenced!" Skipper declared and Carolyn whispered to Rico.

"Was he usually like this back at the zoo?" She whispered.

"Uh-huh…" Rico rolled his eyes.

"Wow…" Carolyn mused. Skipper decided to go first, he walked upstairs and knocked on her door. When he opened it, he only saw Vivian on her lap top. She looked as if she was busy, but Skipper could tell that she wasn't.

"Busy?" He raised an eyebrow and walked over to her desk. Vivian looked up and smiled a bit at him.

"No, just opening emails and reading e-fan mail," She smiled and Skipper looked down at some. Some of them said "I love you," or "you're the best," and "Merry Christmas." The last comment sparked interest in Skipper. To test her reaction, Skipper read the mail out loud.

"Happy holidays Vivian! You're awesome, Merry Christmas…" Skipper said slowly and Vivian's eyes…looked hardened. Skipper knew that Christmas was a sensitive subject to the model.

"Yeah, lots of holiday mail," She laughed and Skipper nodded, going along with her. Once he walked out, he frowned. He didn't like the way how she acted when he read the mail. Walking down, he met up with the team.

"How did it go?" Private asked and Skipper looked up at them.

"It's certainly something about Christmas boys. And it's something she's sensitive and secret about too…" Skipper said while stretching.

"We'll need to run some tests; the one about the relationship, Carolyn should handle it because she obviously had boyfriends. As for us, we should find out if she really is lonely," Kowalski suggested.

"…How'd you know I had a few boyfriends?" Carolyn raised an eyebrow at Kowalski. Rico grinned.

"Oh we went in your room and read your diaries," Rico grinned like the trigger happy person he is.

"…And how did you get into my room?" Carolyn asked slowly. Rico held up a bent paperclip.

"This," He smiled and Carolyn huffed. She did not look happy.

"Reminds me that _after_ Christmas, I'm going to beat you two up," Carolyn growled and Kowalski smiled and laughed nervously as Rico grinned.

"Oh _joy_…" Kowalski sighed.

"Sure, I'll be glad to take you on," Rico smirked and suddenly Carolyn felt small.

"Um…okay…maybe not _you_…" She said slowly. Ever since the boys' training has reached up to a high result, Rico wasn't afraid to hit girls. Back in Las Vegas, while Skipper and Vivian were out behind looking for Alan, Rico, Kowalski, Carolyn, Private, and Cierra were dealing with drunk and high people. _Lucky_ for Rico, he got two aggressive girls who were as drunk as **fuck**. They were bothering him so he actually smacked them away when no one was looking.

"Knew it," Rico chuckled.

"Focus boys! Kowalski, Rico, Private, I want you three to experiment to see if what Carolyn's theories are true, Carolyn, find some way to see if she'll open up to you," Skipper ordered.

"Okay, okay! No need to bite my ass off…" Carolyn sighed and went off. The three also left.

With the three alone, they wondered who will go first. It may not seem like it, but they sort of find Vivian intimidating. Say one wrong thing, she could mess you up, **bad**. They may not have ever seen Vivian go full out on a fight, but they don't want to see it. But one thing for sure, they _**will**_ see it eventually. The three boys stood, not knowing what to do or who to go first.

"Alright, rock, paper, scissors. Loser has to go first," Kowalski broke the silence and Private knew he was going to lose, so did Rico. They knew Kowalski was good at reading movements.

"Let's make it interesting," Rico suggested and Kowalski looked at him. "How about _winner_ gets to go first?" Kowalski raised an eyebrow, knowing he might be the one to win and lose.

"Alright then, let's do it," Private nodded. They got ready.

"Rock, paper, scissors!!" This went on for five whole minutes, until someone finally lost. It was Kowalski.

"I knew I was going to win…I mean lose," Kowalski fumbled with his words as Rico and Private high-fived each other. Rolling his eyes, Kowalski walked upstairs and entered the idol's room. Vivian was still at her desk, doing her paperwork. He took a seat next to her. "You spelled that wrong."

"Huh? Oh hey Kowalski thanks," She smiled and corrected the error. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to share history with you," Kowalski smiled a bit and Vivian put her pen down and looked at him curiously.

"History? Like what?" She sounded curious. Kowalski got her hooked.

"About friends and origins and holidays," Kowalski waved his hand around, saying a list. "When I was a penguin, we would celebrate Christmas along with the other zoo animals."

"Really now?" Vivian laughed and leaned her head in to listen some more.

"I think I remember the giraffe having lights decorated on his neck," Kowalski added and Vivian laughed.

"He was the tree?" She rolled her eyes and Kowalski chuckled.

"Indeed, so what about you? Certainly you must have celebrated Christmas," Kowalski leaned back against the chair and Vivian laughed.

"You're correct on that honey," Vivian smiled. "I _used_ to celebrate it. Just something happened and oh well."

"What was this something?" Kowalski questioned.

"More work and things like that," Vivian answered. But deep down, Kowalski could tell that she was lying.

"I see, well it was nice talking with you Vivian, come down and enjoy a hot cup of cocoa with us okay?" Kowalski got up, waved and left. When he reached downstairs, Skipper and the others were waiting for him.

"Kowalski, status report!" Skipper demanded. The genius took out his clip board and scribbled something down.

"It seems that Vivian _did_ celebrate Christmas," Kowalski began and Private clapped. "But until something or an event happened, she stopped."

"We need to know what this event is," Carolyn rubbed her head. "It could be anything. Boyfriend, family, or something super important."

"She said that it was because of work, but due to something in her eyes, I could tell that she was lying," Kowalski concluded and Skipper rubbed his chin.

"Wow…perfect model lies…this should be a good headline," Carolyn joked and the guys stared at her. "What?"

"No time for jokes Carolyn!" Skipper snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, we'll listen to the nerd," She shrugged and Kowalski snapped his pencil in half. Rico and Private backed away as Skipper's eyes widened. She said the word that was classified as taboo to him. Nerd.

"For the last damn time…**I. Am. Not. A. NERD!!!!**" Kowalski roared and Carolyn screamed, hiding behind Rico.

"Kowalski!" Skipper slapped the genius back to his senses. "Snap out of it, we have work to do!"

"Uh right Skipper, anyways, we still need to investigate," Kowalski shook his head and turned back to the others.

"Hold on just a moment!" Carolyn crossed her arms. "Wouldn't Vivian find it strange that we're going over to her room to visit too much?"

"That is true…" Private looked down. Then Skipper popped up.

"Alright Carolyn, it's show time!" Skipper nodded at her, Carolyn sighed, hoping Vivian wouldn't find out. She went up to the model's room and walked in. Vivian was just reading a book by now.

"Knock, knock," Carolyn joked and Vivian looked up and laughed.

"Is it visit the model day today?" Vivian joked back and Carolyn giggled. She needed Vivian to play along.

"Maybe~…" Carolyn bounced over to the model's desk. "I need your advice, how would a couple spend their Christmas?" Vivian looked at her with a confused expression.

"Carolyn, you don't have a boyfriend…" Vivian said slowly.

"Well I can dream can't I?" Carolyn rolled her eyes. "No, this is for my friend, she asked me and I don't know what to do. And you're the smartest person I know sooo….."

"Why didn't you ask Kowalski?" The model questioned and the hyper one only gave her a grossed out look.

"Ew~ A guy? That's so gross Vivian! Plus he was a penguin, he obviously didn't have a girlfriend and he's a nerd," Carolyn rolled her eyes and waved her hand around. She said that taboo word again…Vivian only laughed in response.

"True, hm…why spending Christmas together with hot cocoa together, in a fireplace, and then go out on a stroll in the snow," Vivian suggested and Carolyn squealed and clapped.

"Great idea Viv! Thanks! How do you know all this anyways? Surely you had experience~," Carolyn giggled and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Carolyn, my boyfriend and I broke up _**before**_ Christmas, how I know? Romance novels," Vivian rolled her eyes and Carolyn's theory about the boyfriend thing was scratched out.

"Ohh…" Carolyn stretched out and then smiled. "Okay well thanks anyways, my friend's gonna be super happy!" She skipped off, leaving Vivian laughing a bit to herself and then wondering about the hot cocoa offer. Maybe she should go down for some, it was getting pretty cold.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, the guys nodded at Carolyn's report. But then Private thought for a moment. If he or Rico goes up to her room again, surely Vivian will be curious on what they're doing.

"Guys, if we go up again, she'll catch on and think something's up," Private reminded them. He certainly could not lie to her either, once she looks at you with a serious glint in her eyes, one slip up and it's off to the dumpsters.

"Yes, but I've told her to come down to drink a hot cup of cocoa with us so one of us has a perfect timing chance to ask and interview her," Kowalski added and Skipper slapped his butt.

"Great job Kowalski!" Skipper praised. Kowalski smiled while rubbing his butt.

"But who's gonna do it?" Carolyn sighed and Rico shrugged.

"I'll go, if I hit a sensitive spot, I'll let her beat me up," Rico shrugged and leaned back on the couch.

"Be strong Rico!" Private wailed and the muscled one only rolled his eyes at the younger one.

While the group waited, as expected, Vivian came down. She rubbed the back of her neck and stretched. They guys looked up in surprise, almost giving up as they waited. They wanted Vivian to be happy on Christmas and they only have today to figure it all out because tomorrow's Christmas Eve!

"Hey guys, what's up?" Vivian greeted as she made it downstairs.

"Nothing much, let's get you a cup of cocoa," Rico got up and took Vivian to the kitchen. The others stayed behind, but made sure they were out of sight and ear-shot. They didn't want Vivian to think that they're spying…though they kinda were because Rico reports the information to them anyways. They went upstairs and into the hallway so Vivian wouldn't be able to see them. Rico handed her a cup and they sat down at the dining table. Both sat down with a cup in their hands and Rico leaned back and yawned. Laughing, the girl took a sip and burnt her tongue. She let out a small yelp.

"Ow…" She fanned her tongue and Rico chuckled. She glared.

"You gotta admit, that was pretty funny," Rico smiled sheepishly and Vivian decided not to yell anyways. She let out a small laugh as Rico smiled. "About earlier…when you went straight up to the room, why didn't you want to decorate with us?"

"Heh…" Vivian laughed and looked down at her cup sadly. "It brings back such a painful memory to me…it's a memory I can never forget."

This caught Rico's interest. So the reason why Vivian didn't like celebrating was due to an event which actually was a memory. But the boyfriend theory could still be a guess. He wanted to ask her in detail what it was about, but there was a chance she would get super uncomfortable. Being loyal to Skipper, he didn't want to blow the cover about their operation.

"It was obviously a sad memory wasn't it?" Rico whispered and Vivian nodded. They finished their hot cocoa and Vivian smiled.

"Thanks for the invite with the cocoa, I'll be in the library if you need me," And with that, the young woman walked upstairs to the library. Once Rico checked that she really was out of ear shot distance, he went up and reported what he heard.

"So it's a memory huh? Private, it's all up to you soldier. Get up there and make her spill everything," Skipper smirked and patted Private's back. The young one gulped.

"A-Aye-Aye Skipper…" He squeaked and began walking upstairs to the library. Once he walked up, he saw Vivian looking through a family photo album. _That must be it…if I get her to explain about the album, maybe she'll tell me why_ Private thought as he made his way over to her. "Hey Vivian," He greeted and sat down next to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello there Private, I haven't really spoken to you," She smiled and Private felt welcomed. He looked down at her album. "Oh this? It's my family photo album…it contains most of my precious memories." Memories…that was it! If he knew a little bit more, he would finally be able to crack the mystery of Vivian. But a side of him just wanted to know, he wanted Vivian to be happy on a joyful day. And that side took over him…

"Vivian, I'm dying to know," Private declared and Vivian looked up at him. "Why don't you celebrate Christmas?"

"A memory that made me forget how fun and happy Christmas can be…" She whispered and turned a page on the album, a picture revealing an elderly looking woman and a younger girl. Private assumed the elder was Vivian's grandmother and the younger girl was Vivian. "A dreadful memory that makes me actually cry at Christmas…"

"What happened?" Private whispered softly, he held Vivian's hand so the model wouldn't break down or go insane.

"She died two days before Christmas Day…" The model's voice cracked. Private finally understood why Vivian never celebrates Christmas. "She was so kind and sweet…she was just walking out to give a neighbor some cookies…while crossing the road…she was hit by a truck."

That did it; Vivian broke down crying after quivering as she told the story to Private. Private too, had tears in his eyes and held Vivian. Outside, the guys heard everything. They got desperate. They wanted to know badly. Now they found out the cold, dark truth. Vivian cried in Private's arms as he held her. Suddenly the door opened and Carolyn came running in, crying too, hugging Vivian. The other three watched and sniffled.

"That's…so….sad!!" Kowalski cried and ran over, hugging the group.

"You guys are...saps!" Rico sniffled and hugged the group. (Kinda hard picturing the tough guy crying)

"I'm…not…going to cry….I'm not going to cry…" Skipper sniffled and told himself. But seeing the group break down, he cried and went over to hug them.

After minutes of crying, the group finally calmed down and Vivian was wiping her tears away. Carolyn blew her nose on a tissue and Rico rubbed his eyes. Private, Kowalski, and Skipper only looked down sadly at the model. After calming down, Vivian took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Vivian, we're here for you," Private spoke gently to her and Vivian looked down.

"I didn't think you guys would care…" She mumbled and Kowalski ruffled her hair.

"Of course we'd care, we're sorta like family now," Kowalski smiled. "You have to trust us."

"And it's our first Christmas together as humans and our first Christmas with you guys, we want everyone to be happy," Skipper smiled.

"And we're a team too Vivian! You have to remember that!" Carolyn smiled and Vivian smiled a bit.

"We're a kick ass team too!" Rico added and some of them laughed.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I didn't trust you guys on about my history…" Vivian rubbed her arm. "It's just…that…it feels weird without my grandmother…"

"I'm sure that your grandmother is celebrating Christmas in heaven and wants you to celebrate it too," Private smiled and Vivian smiled.

"Yeah…you're right…" She smiled and they all got up.

"Time to decorate again! And drink hot cocoa!" Carolyn giggled. Then she ran downstairs as the others ran after her. While the decorated, Vivian snuck out to buy them gifts.

It was finally Christmas Eve. Everyone was snuggled up and wearing Santa hats. They laughed as they sang Christmas carols horribly. Mainly the guys. Vivian was just perfect and Carolyn was just fine. They laughed as guys choked on their hot cocoa and burning their throats.

"Oh come on! Let's watch _The Nightmare before Christmas_!!" Carolyn begged and the guys rolled their eyes.

"**NO!!!**" They yelled and Carolyn whined.

"Oh come on, please!" Carolyn begged and Vivian walked over to the TV and started it, She placed the DVD in and Carolyn squealed and tackled Vivian into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you!!"

"Sure thing…" Vivian laughed and got back up. Skipper got up to get more hot cocoa until Carolyn started laughing at them.

"What?" They said in unison and Carolyn pointed above them. They looked up and blushed. A mistletoe…

"You know what that means~," Carolyn teased as Kowalski and Rico narrowed their eyes at Skipper. Oh…this means war…

"Carolyn…" Vivian sighed and was cut off.

"It's a tradition!" She giggled and Vivian sighed.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Vivian placed a hand on her hip as Skipper blushed. He closed his eyes and his body shivered. He was damn nervous. He felt her lip touch his cheek. Then her hot breath on his ear. "Thanks for making me enjoy Christmas…_Captain_…"

The words made his heart soar. Rico got up and then tripped Skipper, who really didn't feel anything. Vivian laughed and kissed Rico's cheek too, then Kowalski's, and Private's. All of them blushed. Finally, it was time for them to go to bed. They simply couldn't wait until tomorrow. So they went to bed and tried to sleep.

The next morning, they woke up and the boys ran downstairs in their boxers and tanks tops for presents. Vivian laughed as they ran down like little kids. Carolyn skipped down and joined the group.

Kowalski got a calculator, a new clip board, and a lap top. Calculator was from Carolyn, the clip board from the team, and a lap top from…Vivian.

Private got DVD collection of the soap opera he watches, a manga set, and a stuffed toy penguin plush. DVDs were from the team, then Carolyn, and then Vivian.

Skipper got a katana, a captain's hat, and a badge saying leader. In order it was Vivian, team, and Carolyn.

Rico got a machine gun, a video game which included guns, and a dart gun. Why the hell were all his presents relating guns!? In order, it was Vivian, team, and Carolyn.

Carolyn got a diamond necklace that she wanting and Hello Kitty items. From Vivian and the team.

As for Vivian, she got a new lap top and a photo of the whole team. Including Jude, Cathy, Kayla, and Drake. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she hugged everyone.

"This was the best Christmas ever…" She whispered and everyone smiled. It certainly was…


	14. Modeling Mayhem

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm starting to wonder who Vivian will end up with. To tell you guys the truth, I never really planned on whom she'll end with, so I've been hinting all four of them. Mostly leaning on Rico, but I wanna see what you guys think! **Remember: I'm allowing guest stars in the story so message me and we'll get started! **Anyways, please read and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar does not belong to me, it does to Dream Works and Nickelodeon. I only own the OCs.

It was only two days after Christmas and everyone still had their holiday lights. In only in a couple of days, it'll be New Years Eve. Carolyn was spazzing out about parties and about traditions. The most common tradition she's worried about the most, right on the fireworks countdown, you kiss your loved one once the fireworks start. But sadly for Carolyn, she has no boyfriend and she didn't want to kiss a stranger!

"Oh no! What am I going to do!?" She whined and panicked as Vivian yawned.

"Why do you believe in all that bullshit anyways?" Vivian asked while reading her novel.

"It's not like it'll give you bad luck forever," Kowalski shrugged.

"But it's a tradition and I never get to do it!" Carolyn whined.

"Carolyn, it's just a kiss once it's New Years, not a big deal," Skipper shrugged and went back to flipping through channels on the TV.

"And who would want to kiss you anyways?" Rico snickered and Carolyn glared at him.

"Oh shut up, as if any girl would kiss you," Carolyn rolled her eyes and shot back. Rico only smirked.

"If I remember at the beach day, many girls were following and watching me, almost drooling. At Vegas, drunken women were over me, and on Christmas I got a kiss," Rico answered with a smug look. Carolyn blushed in embarrassment, knowing that she can't come back with anything.

"Okay, enough you two," Vivian laughed. Their two weeks were over anyways, it was time to get back to work. "Vacation's over, meaning we get back to work and kick some major bad guy ass."

"Agreed," Skipper nodded and chuckled.

"If you say so," Private as he began reading the manga set he received from Christmas.

"Oh joy another ner…" But Carolyn's mouth was slapped shut by Skipper and Rico as Kowalski stopped writing and turned back to look at her. She almost said the taboo word.

"You want hi to go wild on you?" Skipper hissed and Carolyn shook her head slowly. Vivian didn't understand, but she thought that Skipper said was just wrong. He made it sound like Kowalski was going to have sex.

"You have no idea how wrong that sounded right?" Vivian smirked and Skipper thought for a moment. After a minute, he realized what he said and blushed furiously.

"Eww…pervert," Carolyn snickered. "Skipper's a pervert~!"

"50 push ups right now cadet!" Skipper blurted and Carolyn whined.

"Men labor is not my thing~…" She whined.

"Enough guys, I have to work on my photo shoot today," Vivian got up and went to grab her jacket.

"And you leave me here with only men!?" Carolyn gasped, pretending to look hurt. Vivian didn't buy it; instead she rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Please~ please take us with you!" Carolyn begged and the boys looked at her. True, they were kinda curious about Vivian's work and they've never really seen her work. So they too, put on puppy eyes and begged.

"Please?" They begged and Vivian sighed.

"Alright, get dressed and hurry up," Vivian gave up, deciding not to argue. That was how laidback she was. The five ran upstairs to get dressed. Carolyn came down wearing her white tank top and white skirt with matching white high heels as her hair was in a messy bun. Then they waited for the guys to come down. Once they did, Carolyn and Vivian blinked, they couldn't believe how good looking the guys were.

Skipper came out only in a black tank top and black jeans with his black Converse, Private ran down wearing a black designer's T-shirt and regular jeans and grey Converse, Kowalski walked down with a white dress shirt (it's a T-shirt form…think like a school uniform shirt), a few button unbuttoned and a black tie hanging loosely around his neck, black jeans and black Converse, and Rico came down with a black tank top with a black dress shirt (T-shirt version like a school uniform shirt except black instead of white), except all the buttons were undone. He had black cargo pants on and wore black boots.

"Damn, I'm not surprised if you guys were models too…" Vivian blinked and secretly blushed as Carolyn's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit!" She gaped and the four blushed.

"Well let's not waste anymore time," Vivian laughed as they got into the SUV and Vivian drove off to the studio. Carolyn turned on the radio as music blasted through the speakers. The guys didn't mind except Skipper, he winced at the beat. "What's wrong Skipper? You look like you have a headache," Vivian said as she continue to drive and took a quick glance at the rear view mirror, seeing Skipper wince.

"It's just the music, don't worry, I'll last…" Skipper smiled sheepishly. Vivian laughed a little bit and turned the radio to a different station and it started playing ballad songs. Skipper soon started to calm down and relax. "Um…thanks."

"Don't worry, I get slight headaches from party music too," Vivian laughed as she parked the car and then once everyone was out, she locked it and began walking in the studio. Carolyn, Skipper, and the others followed.

Once they've reached inside, they gaped at how big the studio was. There were already a few models in their photo shoots and there were definitely a lot of camera equipment. Kowalski looked interesting at the equipment as Private and Rico blocked the bright lights from their eyes. Skipper looked around to see a man and a woman walking towards Vivian. There were also suspicious looking people around too. Like fans waiting outside the studio doors and windows. They shuddered, wondering if Vivian would be attacked.

"There you are Vivian!" The man spoke up and Vivian laughed. "I see you brought friends too."

"Ooh-la-la~ they're quite the model material," The woman walked around the boys and looked at them. The boys stiffened as Carolyn's eyes sparkled when woman said that.

"Really!?" She squealed and the woman laughed.

"Of course love," She smiled. "Where have you been working?"

"Um…Starbucks…?" Carolyn smiled sheepishly and the woman blinked at her.

"What horrid place to work at!" She gasped.

"Well you get to have discounts if you're an employee and the coffee there is really good," Carolyn smiled sheepishly.

"Wanda, enough with the chit chat, come along now Vivian, Cody is waiting," The man spoke up and Vivian nodded.

"Just wait here guys, and Pierre, don't worry," And with that, Vivian followed the man to a dressing room to get dressed into the latest fashions and to get her make up and hair done.

"It must be hard to be a model…" Kowalski tapped his cheek as Skipper nodded.

"They even said we were model material," Skipper bobbed his head up and down, as Private looked around.

"I thought models are mainly girls?" Private blinked, obviously confused about the whole model thing.

"That's not true Private, there are a lot of models that are male," Kowalski filled in.

"What makes us model material?" Rico blinked and then all four of the guys looked down at themselves. "Oh…"

"Nice going smart one," Carolyn rolled her eyes and Rico flipped her off. "Not cool dude!"

"Kiss my ass," Rico huffed and crossed his arms.

"And why the hell should I?" Carolyn argued and Skipper slapped her mouth shut.

"One more word out of that mouth and I'll slap you to the middle of next week," Skipper warned and Carolyn only squeaked and nodded her head slowly.

Once Vivian came out, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico's jaws dropped and Private blushed. Carolyn squealed. Vivian was wearing a white mini tube top with a white mini dress with white high heels that had rhinestones attached to it. Her hair was pinned up and she definitely was wearing make up. She had hoop earrings and on her neck was a crystal star necklace. The boys also noticed that she was wearing color contacts. Her natural eye color is dark brown, but the when wearing the contacts, her eyes look lighter brown.

"Wow…" Private gasped out.

"You…" Skipper continued to stare.

"Look…" Kowalski gaped.

"Sexy…" Rico finished as they continued to stare.

"Vivian, Zack's waiting for the photos," Wanda told her and Vivian smiled and waved at the guys before walking to the platform.

"Okay guys, quit the jaw dropping before you seriously get flies down your throats," Carolyn joked and pushed their jaws back up.

The photo shoot began and Vivian was told to do many poses that would turn a guy on. She lied down at the platform which had a green screen around. When she lied down, she lifted her leg up as if she was just lying down, resting. They guys, minus Private, couldn't help, but stare at her thigh that was showing. Then she lied down on her stomach and had a cherry hanging on her lips. Well her lips held the stem as the cherry dangled near her lips. She looked innocently up at the cameras and the guys themselves find it surprising how they didn't get an erection…or boner.

"Great shot Vivian, okay go change for the next shots," Zack smiled and Vivian got up, going back to her dressing room, but paused at the guys.

"What?" She blinked and Carolyn slapped the three's backs. They shook their heads and smiled sheepishly at her.

"You were great," Skipper blushed.

"Agreed," Kowalski blushed also.

"Uh-huh…" Rico said in a dazed tone. Vivian smiled.

"Thanks guys," She waved and went back to the dressing room. The guys waited until Wanda came over to them.

"Would you boys like to take a few modeling shots?" Wanda asked and the guys stared at her.

"What do you think Skipper?" Kowalski turned towards his leader.

"We don't have to change or wear make up right?" He asked slowly and Wanda smiled.

"Of course not! You're perfect!" She beamed and pushed Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private to another platform. "Sid, take a few shots and tell them the poses!"

"Sure Wanda," The photographer shrugged as the guys walked over.

Back with Carolyn, she was bored so she sat down. Vivian came out in a black strapless mini dress with her hair put down and black high heels. She had a small flower clip clipped onto her hair and had crystal earrings with strands of crystals dangling from her ears and a silver locket around her neck.

"Where are the guys?" She looked around and Carolyn snickered.

"On their first modeling job," Carolyn laughed and Vivian laughed also.

"Good luck to them then," She laughed and went back to Zack.

"Okay, just leaned against that pillar right there," Zack instructed as Vivian did so. "And look the other way or up as if something's on your mind." And with that, Vivian did so and he took the pictures. There were a few shots with her drinking wine from a glass and looking sultry.

Meanwhile with the guys, Sid was helping them out. He decided to start with Private first. He made private sits down and made him look down so that in the picture, it would turn out to make Private look sad on a rainy day. After all, with the green screen and computer graphics, they can make the surroundings look the way they want. After a few shots, Sid made Private sit down on a TV and look the other direction. Once he was done with Private, he motioned Kowalski to come over.

"Alright, I just need you to sit right here and here," Sid handed Kowalski a pair of glasses. They were obviously fake, but once Kowalski put them on, he looked pretty hot. "And sit down over there with the book and act like you're reading." Kowalski did what he was told and held the book in his hands as he looked down, the glasses slid a bit on his nose, but it was just fine. "Okay, now hold the book and look up with a smirk. Keep the glasses hanging a bit loosely!" And Kowalski rearranged his position and looked up from the book with a smirk. "Awesome…okay lean against the wall right there and put one hand in your jean pocket and the other hand take off the glasses."

"Like this?" Kowalski leaned against the wall and put his right hand in his pocket and his other take off the glasses.

"Perfect!' Sid snapped the photo. "Okay one last one, place one of the glasses ends in your mouth and hold it that way with a smirk and keep that position!" Kowalski took off his glasses and places one of its ends in his mouth and smirked as the camera flashed. "Alright, awesome dude, awesome."

"Thanks," Kowalski laughed as he handed the glasses back to Sid and walked back to the others. "It was…sorta fun." Private nodded and smiled.

Back with Vivian, she was done with the dress shot and went back to the dressing room to change. She changed into a black spaghetti strap tank top that on the back, there was a gap in the middle, revealing her skin. She had a black mini skirt on with black high heeled boots. And heads up, all leather too. Her hair was now wavy and she had a black cowboy-ish hat on. She had a few bangles on her right wrist, still was wearing the contacts, and a crystal choker with an end that trailed down to her waist. She had to tuck the end inside the top.

"Wow Vivian, looking sexy I see…do you get to keep it?" Carolyn smiled and Vivian laughed.

"Yeah, I asked and it came with a price so I gave Cody the cash," Vivian smiled as she went back to Zack.

Back on the set, she had to have her back face the camera, part her legs (A/N: Hm…naughty moment…XD), and turn her head back to face the camera with a smirk. Then she stayed in the same position only had a wink as the camera flashed. She turned around and leaned towards her left side, putting the weight on her left leg and tilted her head as she moved the hat down, covering one eye and she flashed her perfectly, white teeth.

"Looking good Vivian," Zack chuckled. "Okay now just sit down and stick a leg out while giving a sultry look," He instructed and Vivian did as she was told.

And back with the guys, it was Skipper's turn. He had to lean on the railing, looking away from the camera. Then he had to hold a rose and smirk up at the camera while sitting down. Skipper had to do many strange poses such as lying down and look at the camera. Another was to hold a ring, smirking while leaning against a pillar.

"Awesome dude, okay muscle, you're up," Sid chuckled as Skipper walked off the set and high-fived Rico as he walked over to the set. "Alright, since you're mainly like…the hottest, guess you gotta do some poses that turn girls on, ya know…make them scream and squeal."

"Uh...sure?" Rico shrugged.

"Alright, just sit down on the steps right there, part your legs (A/N: Oh god that sounded so **WRONG!** XD), rest your elbows or arms on your knees and look over to your left," Sid instructed and Rico did as he was told. Then he was to smirk and placed his right hand up to his cheek as if he was leaning on it. "Okay, now go over to the window and lean against it, look depressed." Rico got up and walked over to the window, leaned his forehead on it and closed his eyes with a small frown. Then he had to look calm so he just stayed at the window except his eyes were just closed and no emotion. "Okay, let's see…okay moves your shirt off a little so you're still wearing it, but it shows your tank top and your shoulders."

"Uh…like this right?" Rico questioned as he shrugged the shirt off a bit and Sid nodded.

"Just like that and lie down and look over at the camera," Sid told and Rico followed.

After all the photo shots, the guys were done and they met up with Vivian and Carolyn. They gaped at Vivian's outfit.

"Damn…" Rico gaped.

"Geez guys, stop gaping or else flies will come in your mouth," Carolyn rolled her eyes and as in on cue, a fly entered Private's mouth. "Eww…"

"Blegh…" Private spat out the fly and looked disgusted.

The group laughed as there were screams. As if it was instinct, Vivian and the others ran towards the scream and found a masked man, taking a model away.

"Hold it right there!" Vivian shouted. The man turned around and began running with the model tied and gagged up, over his shoulder. "Let's go!" And the chase began. Wanda saw everything and panicked.

"Make sure no one gets out and protect the models!" Wanda ordered and a group of security guards blocked all the exits. The masked man growled and then climbed upstairs and ran into the hallway. When the group reached to the hallway, there were many corridors.

"We're gonna have to split up," Vivian said as she looked around.

"Alright, be careful," Carolyn sighed as she went into a corridor.

"Man, stay sharp and be on your toes," Skipper ordered as Rico, Kowalski, and Private saluted and each ran off to a different corridor. Skipper turned to Vivian. "Be careful okay?"

"Of course, you too love," Vivian winked and ran off to a corridor, leaving Skipper to run to the other one.

Vivian walked around in the corridor, looking around. She scanned the area until she heard a noise. She quickly turned around and saw nothing. Slowly turning back, she gasped as the figure knocked her out, gagged her, and tied her up…dragging her away with all the other models. It had been thirty minutes since and the group decided to meet back in the hallway. When Kowalski did row call, Vivian was missing. Carolyn tried calling Vivian, but it only reached to her voicemail.

"What are we going to do!? Vivian's gone!" Carolyn panicked.

"Calm down! Alright, we'll solve this like men!" Skipper declared.

"Ahem…" Carolyn coughed and Skipper rolled his eyes.

"And a girl…" He added slowly.

"Much better," Carolyn smiled.

"Alright, here's the plan on catching the kidnapper," Skipper grabbed the group and huddled up, whispering the plan. Moments later, they began their plan on capturing the kidnapper. They went to tell the entire staff the plan and they all agreed to help out. Soon their plan began.

"What!? Vivian's missing along with Rita, Ashley, and Dana!?" Wanda shrieked. "Oh I hope he doesn't get Carolyn too!"

As on cue, Carolyn came out in one of the outfits that the four models were supposed to wear. She came out in a black halter dress with matching black high heels. Her hair was wavy with a matching crystal earring and necklace set.

"That would be a tragedy! A heartbreaking moment," Pierre sighed. As expected from Skipper, the shadowed man crept up in the hallways.

"Of course, knowing that she's also Vivian's _friend_…" Skipper added.

"I hope he doesn't come…" Carolyn said, acting out.

"Enough! We must continue the photo shoot!" Wanda declared and ushered Carolyn to Zack.

Soon the masked figure ran and grabbed Carolyn, causing her to scream. Private and Kowalski jumped and tackled the man. He groaned and then dropped Carolyn and pushed them off, making a run for it.

"Ow!' Carolyn winced and rubbed her butt.

"Rico! Let's go!" Skipper shouted and they both ran after the man. "Hunt him down; I'm going to look for the girls!"

Rico nodded and ran faster, trying to catch up with the kidnapper. Skipper took off in his own direction and began opening all sorts of doors. With Rico, he took out a handgun that he had taken before they left the house and shot the wall, scaring the kidnapper. Rico tackled the man down and they tumbled around, rolling too. Kowalski and Private ran over to aid Rico until he pulled off the mask and it revealed to be someone who they don't even know. Until it finally clicked in Kowalski's head.

"You're the one that injured Vivian at Starbucks!" He pointed and Rico growled at the man.

"You've done something very unforgivable sir," Private crossed his arms and the man growled and looked down. "You'll be sent to prison, charged for injuring a celebrity and for kidnap."

Back with Skipper, he was close on giving up until he tripped and crashed into a wall, making the wall flip over and when he got up, he saw four girls tied and gagged up. Quickly, he untied them and took off the gags.

"Are you four alright?" He asked and Vivian coughed.

"Yeah, we're fine," She nodded.

"What a creep, taking us and hiding us like that," Rita crossed her arms.

"I know, it's like…he wants to get in our pants or something," Ashley frowned.

"What a pervert," Dana growled.

"Well let's get out of here," Skipper led the girls back downstairs and were greeted back with Wanda and Pierre hugging them.

"Thank goodness you are safe!" Wanda sighed in relief.

"The kidnapper turned out to be some crazy fan," Pierre informed as they turned around to see the police take the male away. The three joined Skipper and then smiled at the models.

"You're safe now," Private smiled.

"Yes and we thank you!" Wanda bowed her head as Pierre walked over to shake their hands.

"Ow…wow Vivian, these dresses are kinda hard to walk in," Carolyn stumbled over and Vivian laughed.

"Happy to be model of the day?" Vivian smirked.

"More like model for bait," Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"And to thank you, this magazine will come out with all of you in the article and you will get to keep the pictures today," Wanda smiled and clapped her hands as a staff member came over and handed them an envelope with the pictures that were already produced.

"Vivian, remember next time, please bring your friends along," Pierre smiled. "We could use a few male models, how about a job with us?" The guys looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Sorry, but we'll take a few more shots next time with Vivian," Skipper chuckled and Pierre smiled.

"Wonderful!" He laughed.

"Would you like to take up on the offer of being a model Carolyn?" Wanda smiled over at her. Vivian smiled and nudged her.

"What do you think?" Vivian laughed as Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, but I think I rather get high off of coffee instead," Carolyn giggled and grinned as everyone laughed. "No I'm serious."

"You and your coffee Carolyn…" Vivian rolled her eyes.


	15. Snow Lodge Mystery

A/N: Uwa~ Alright people, you've got to tell me who Vivian should end up with. I don't know how long I can hint all four together. Anyways, please send a message if you want to be a guest star in it. I'm starting to run a bit low on ideas…which is not good. Anyways, read and review!

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar does not belong to me, it does to Dream Works and Nickelodeon. I only own the OCs.

Once again, the team were stuck doing nothing all day. The guys were flipping through channels on the TV while Carolyn was reading her manga. The same thought came in both minds, it's too boring. They were close of exploding until Vivian came down and sat down with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about Vivian?" Skipper raised an eyebrow as she opened the envelope to reveal Skipper's photos from the photo shoot.

"Well don't you look sexy?" She winked and Skipper blushed and gaped. He totally forgot that Wanda handed the photos to Vivian.

"Vivian, gosh you look damn sexy in this one!" Carolyn gasped and held out the pictures. Rico could've sworn he died and went to heaven. Kowalski could feel blood rushing up to his face and Private blushed.

"Oh my Rico, don't you look delicious?" Vivian smirked and revealed the picture of Rico lying down with his shirt sliding off of him.

"Sh-Shut up…" Rico huffed and turned away, blushing.

"Classy Kowalski, classy," Carolyn laughed as she looked at Kowalski's set of pictures. Kowalski rolled his eyes, narrowing his eyes at her, hoping she wouldn't say the taboo word.

"And don't you look sweet Private?" Vivian smiled and Private blushed.

"W-Well if you say so Vivian," Private smiled sheepishly.

"Kowalski, I didn't think you had it in ya," Vivian giggled at the sight of Kowalski's photos.

"I-It's nothing really…" Kowalski blushed. He wasn't used to the comments that he was receiving.

While the girls were looking at the boys' pictures, the boys were looking at Vivian's pictures. They continued to stare at one picture for five whole minutes, then another five minutes on another, and another, and another. Vivian laughed at the pictures. She never thought the guys would actually make good models. Carolyn got the next issue and screamed when she saw the guys and Vivian in the same article.

"Oh my god!!" She squealed and everyone turned and looked at the article.

"Wow…Wanda wasn't kidding," Vivian laughed and the guys groaned. They were sure girls all over were going to be reading this now.

"Hoover dam…" Skipper groaned and Private smiled weakly as Rico rolled his eyes and Kowalski paled.

"Aww come on guys, you look hot!' Carolyn giggled and the four glared at her.

"Carolyn…shut up," Skipper bluntly ordered and Carolyn hid behind Vivian.

"Oh relax," Vivian laughed.

All of a sudden, the couch flipped and down they went to headquarters. The group screamed and clung onto each other as if their lives were about to end. They screamed until they all landed on a couch this time instead of a mattress. Private fell and rolled out once everyone else landed on the couch. They groaned as Skipper and Rico fell out. Obviously…the couch was a three seated one.

"What happened to the mattress?" Vivian groaned and rubbed her head.

"It's cramped up," Carolyn whined.

"Uhh…" Kowalski began.

"Sorry girls, the mattress somehow broke and we're getting a new one," Jerry smiled and everyone groaned. "Sorry about the…_impact_ though…" he chuckled and only received glares. "Anyways, your two week vacation is off and it's back to work."

"We know Jerry…we know…" Carolyn sighed.

"Anyways, your mission today is to solve this mystery. Recently at a snow lodge in Nevada, guests have been disappearing. Our last guest was caught wandering off somewhere once they've installed security cameras so we've managed to get this footage," Jerry explained and played the video. There was a middle aged man, walking towards the mountains. His face looked pale and his eyes were dazed, as if he was in some sort of trance. "Solve the mystery, find the other guests, and find out who is behind all this."

"Sure thing!" Carolyn giggled.

"Oh joy…_more_ snow…" Vivian sighed.

"You're going to need to suit up, we've changed the uniforms due to the weather and climate," Jerry chuckled and revealed the new uniforms. For the girls, it was a black T-shirt and jacket with faux fur around the hood, black cargo pants and black boots. For the guys it's the same except for the girls' uniform, it's smaller and the guys' are bigger and…the guy's had army boots, the girls had high heeled ones. Each had a belt wear they keep their gadgets and weapons.

"Cool," Carolyn looked at them.

"And as for your weapons, explosives and guns, heat sensor contacts, bungee belt, laser pen, hair clip tracking device, and time bombs," Jerry spread the gadgets on the table.

"So, uh, what's new?" Rico shrugged.

"That would be the contacts which allow you to detect if someone's near by tracking the heat of a body, laser pen which actually shoots out lasers…and you can write with it," Jerry chuckled. "The time bombs are different than regular ones. They stick onto the target once you activate it and throw it on someone so it's sticky bomb plus time bomb."

"Cool…" Private took the laser pen and he ended up activating it, shooting lasers around and cutting a few strands of hair off of Jerry.

"Um yes…don't let Private use it," Jerry added and the team snickered. Private blushed.

"Nice work Private, nice work," Skipper said while he high-fived the younger member. Private did the same.

"You know Jerry, this would be the perfect time to use that wig I bought you on your birthday," Carolyn suggested and smiled while Vivian burst out laughing once again like the last time.

"Yes uh…no thank you Carolyn, I'm fine," Jerry sighed and Carolyn pouted.

"Aww…fine you party pooper," She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Get suited up agents and good luck," Jerry chuckled as he pushed a button and the couch launched them up, making them go in a dressing room and then to the jet.

"Wow…that was fast," Kowalski looked down to see that he was suited and had some of the gadgets already.

"I know…" Rico grumbled and crossed his arms.

The group decided to talk over the mission while the jet was soaring through the skies, reaching to Nevada. Skipper was so bored that he even arm wrestled. He won except lost against Vivian and Rico. Rico because of his strength and Vivian because she was intimidating…and she cheated. She kissed his cheek to get him distracted. While he was distracted, she slammed his arm down and won.

"Don't worry Skippa," Private reassured and smiled as Skipper huffed.

"She cheated Private…she cheated…" Skipper grumbled. He did not want to lose to her…

"Destination: Nevada, pinpoint: snow lodge," The computer said as the jet landed on the roof of the snow lodge. They jumped down and Private squirmed a bit. The team noticed.

"Private! What's the matter with you? Why are you squirming around like some sort of worm!?" Skipper demanded and Private smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Skippa, but I need to use the restroom," Private squirmed.

"Why didn't you go earlier?" Kowalski blinked and Rico rolled his eyes.

"Jerry never gave us the chance to use the restroom…" Private jumped around.

"Stop moving or else you'll leak right here…" Rico rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well there's no restroom here right now and we have to walk all the way to the entrance," Carolyn looked at Private with worry.

"Simple, go lumberjack style," Vivian placed a hand on her hip.

"Lumberjack style?" The four men looked at the model.

"Meaning go in the wild and piss in the bushes or piss on a tree," Carolyn sighed and within a second, Private ran off to the woods and went to the bathroom.

"Huh…it's taking him awhile," Vivian blinked.

"You don't think he got eaten by bears did you?" Kowalski raised an eyebrow and looked over to Skipper.

"Negative Kowalski, there can't be bears this close…most likely he got eaten by raccoons or rabbits!" Skipper's paranoia caused the girls to look as if Skipper was crazy.

"Raccoons come out at night…" Carolyn said slowly.

"And rabbits are plant eaters…" Vivian added slowly also. Skipper blushed.

"Oh…"

It had been ten minutes already and the group was getting either worried or annoyed. It wouldn't take someone that long to piss.

"…You don't think he's taking number two do you?" Vivian turned to Carolyn who shrugged.

"I don't know," She answered.

"For crying out loud!" Skipper threw his arms up in the hair. "How long is it just to go out and piss!?"

"Or probably he went far off somewhere so animals don't watch him?" Kowalski shrugged and Rico looked at him as if he was crazy.

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard," Rico rolled his eyes. Though back at the zoo, the bathroom was the water…

"He's been eaten by animals!!!" Skipper shouted as a pile of snow that was lying on a branch, shook and landed on Rico's head.

"Nice Skipper…nice…" Rico sighed.

"I'll go get him," Vivian volunteered and began walking to the woods until Skipper got in front of her and pushed her back.

"Oh no, not you too. What if _**YOU**_ get eaten by animals!?" Skipper crossed his arms and Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"Skipper, your paranoia isn't really needed," Carolyn sighed.

"Skipper, I won't get eaten from raccoons, rabbits, or birds okay?" Vivian reassured, but Skipper pushed her back once again.

"But you're a _girl_…and Private's a guy and if you really do walk in on him…" Skipper trailed off and Vivian sighed.

"Okay, this is getting no where," Vivian pushed Skipper out of the way until Private showed up.

"Sorry for the wait fellas, zipper problem," Private smiled and waved as he walked over.

"See? He's okay," Carolyn sighed and Skipper ran over to Private inspecting him.

"You didn't get _bitten_ by anything…did you!?" Skipper demanded and Private backed away and yelped.

"N-No Skippa," Private stuttered and Kowalski checked private.

"He's right," Kowalski nodded and Skipper sighed in relief.

"Okay, I think we've stalled enough already, let's get going," Vivian began walking and then muttered, "Over the bathroom too…"

Soon the team walked to the entrance of the snow lodge and met the hotel owner in the lobby. He eagerly shook their hands as they walked to a VIP room in a café to talk. A few guests looked over to see the group, but returned back to their business after a few moments. They sat down as cups of tea and coffee were served to them.

"I assume Jerry told you about the missing guests right?" The owner asked and the team nodded. "Oh! Silly me, I am Philip Louis, hotel and snow lodge owner here."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Louis," Vivian nodded. "So when did this all begin?"

"Just four days ago. A couple was supposed to check out at 12 p.m., but after two hours later, we decided to call them. No one answered," Philip sighed.

"Did you check if anyone was there?" Kowalski took out his clipboard and began jotting notes down.

"Yes we did; in fact, we sent our housekeeping maid up and our handyman. No one was there," Philip sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I don't know why, but yesterday, we caught a guest walking out at three in the morning. Our new surveillance cameras caught him on tape."

"Yeah, Jerry showed us the video," Skipper leaned back in his seat. "We noticed the guest looked pale and quite strange."

"If I don't have the guest back, the lodge will go out of business because once this goes out, our reputation will be over and the guest all haven't checked out, causing extra charges on their bill," Philip looked down.

"Out of business? Wow…many people are going out of business due to the economy lately," Carolyn nodded.

"Do you know who might want you to go out of business?" Private asked and Mr. Louis thought for a moment.

"Not that I know of…" He sighed, but then his face lit up. "Oh, that's it! My rival, Ronald Davis. He runs a snow lodge and hotel also, not too far from here too."

"That makes him one of our suspects then. But what we want to know is where could the guests be hiding," Kowalski tapped his clipboard.

"How about the mountains? I mean, in the video, the guy was walking to the mountains right? So let's start there," Rico shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan, but we still need to investigate here. The mountains are quite dangerous so Skipper, Rico, and I will go up there and check. Carolyn, Kowalski, and Private, stay here and investigate a little bit more," Vivian nodded. "Kowalski, you're in charge while I'm not here, give me good results okay?"

"Will do Vivian," Kowalski saluted. Vivian turned back to face the hotel owner.

"Don't worry Mr. Louis, we'll bring your guests back and solve this mystery," Vivian nodded and Mr. Louis smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness, please save my hotel and lodge!" He bowed his head and the group got up to begin their investigation. Vivian handed each of them a communicator.

"Stay alive alright?" Private sighed and Vivian smirked while Skipper and Rico grinned.

"We'll try," The three said in unison as they took off to the mountains, the direction where the last guest went.

While the three went to the mountains, the other three decided to look through the missing guests' rooms. Kowalski managed to get the list from Mr. Louis and they began searching. Somehow, they've all noticed they they've gotten an invitation to some sort of swami.

"Salami? What the hell? I want to see some piece of meat?" Carolyn squinted and looked at the invitation.

"It's _swami_ Carolyn, not salami," Kowalski rolled his eyes and snatched the invitation out of her hands.

"Ohh…" Carolyn nodded. "What's that? A guy that sells Salami?"

"No, it's like a fortune teller," Kowalski sighed. He can't believe how stupid Carolyn could actually be.

"Ooh!" Carolyn giggled. My god was this girl dense…

"We'll have to attend to see where all these guests could have gone…" Private looked up from the invitation and then looked at Kowalski.

Meanwhile with the other three, they snuck inside the mountain as were surprised to find a base there. There were some people controlling computers and making all these machines. Vivian, Skipper, and Rico hid behind a dark cavern. They saw a guest walk by and Vivian snapped the hair clip tracking device on him. It was getting dark so the three placed their heat sensor contacts on.

"Hey…this is pretty cool…" Rico grinned and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and focus!" She snapped.

Back with Kowalski and the others, they attended to the swami show, but stayed far back just in case they get caught. The swami appeared on the stage and the crowd clapped.

"I, the great swami, see that Davis's Snow In Lodge is the best for families! Why come here when you can relax at spas?" The swami waved his arms around and the lights turned red. Kowalski pushed Carolyn and Private down as he ducked also, hoping they wouldn't see the light. After a minute, it was gone and the guests looked pale. They got up and began walking towards the exit.

"So this is how the guests are going missing…hypnotism…" Kowalski whispered and the three ran out to notify Vivian. "Vivian, we've found the reason why guests disappear. Apparently they have been going to this swami who uses a red light to hypnotize them," Kowalski spoke in the communicator.

"Great, we've entered the mountains and found a base where they're building machines here," Vivian spoke back and then nodded at Rico. He took out a time bomb and attached it to the wall and set the time for it to blow up. The clock was ticking and the three ducked and stayed out of distance. Once the wall blew up, the men inside gasped as Vivian, Skipper, and Rico jumped in. "I don't think you'll be working here anymore…"

"Busted~…" Rico smirked and took out a gun. The men scrambled as another grabbed the papers. Skipper took out the pen and ended up lighting the papers on fire.

"Opps…" Skipper blinked and looked at the pen.

"Okay…don't let Skipper hold the pen either…" Vivian muttered to herself.

"The plans!" An elderly looking man shouted.

"Mr. Davis!" The workers cried out.

"So you're the one behind all this huh?" Vivian turned around and Mr. Davis began to run away. Skipper and Rico stayed behind to handcuff the workers while Vivian ran to chase down the other hotel owner. She tackled him as they rolled off. Just when they were about to fall off the cliff, Vivian took out the bungee belt and fired it, making it hold onto a tree as it reels her and the old man up. When she got up, the police were already there and Kowalski, Private, and Carolyn went up to the other three.

"Hey guys," Private smiled.

"Mystery solved," Kowalski chuckled.

"But what about the guests?" Carolyn looked around and Vivian pointed to Rico's direction. Why Skipper took care of the workers, Rico followed the tracking device and ended up at Mr. Davis's lodge. The mountains were actually a short cut to the other lodge. "Oh I see…"

"Mr. Louis, it was Mr. Davis who was after your guests," Kowalski began, "He disguised himself as a swami and was live entertainment, causing the guests to come and he hypnotized them using this red light."

"What a bad salami dealer," Carolyn sighed and Rico and Skipper looked at each other.

"It's _swami_!" They corrected and Carolyn shrugged.

"Thank you all for saving my lodge and hotel. But…how do we get the guests back to normal?" Mr. Louis asked and Vivian smirked.

"Simple…" She laughed and Rico dug a hole and planted a few time bombs in it and then buried them, he snickered and pushed the button, causing an explosion and the guests woke up and returned back to normal due to the sound. "Nice job Rico."

"Well please, stay here and enjoy yourselves for free," Mr. Louis smiled and the group dragged Vivian to a pile of snow and dumped her in it.

"HEY!" She growled and glared up at Skipper and Rico.

"What?" It's funny," They shrugged and grinned; only getting snow hitting their faces.

"That better not be yellow snow I see…" Carolyn made a grossed out look. The boys paled and ran to the bathroom, pushing each other so they could get cleaned first.

"You're evil Vivian," private chuckled and Vivian smirked.

"Oh?" She laughed and pulled Kowalski and Private down with her so they landed on the snow.

"Hahaha!!" Carolyn laughed and the three smirked up and grabbed some snow. "Wait…what are you doing with that?" And only as a response, the group threw the snow at her.

"**AAAAUUUGGGGHHHH!!!! YELLOW SNOW!!!!!**" Carolyn screamed and ran off to the bathroom.

"I wonder where the yellow snow came from anyways?" Vivian blinked and then Kowalski looked at Private.

"Hey don't look at me, I never went to the bathroom here," Private crossed his arms.

"I think I know…" Vivian pointed to see a few sled dogs running by.

"….Eww…." The boys moaned out.


	16. Wedding Crashers with Porsche101

A/N: Hey there guys! Well here's another guest star chapter! I hope you guys like it! And a little heads up, I'm gonna be going to Los Angeles for four days and will be back Sunday…night. So I'll update on Monday. If I work hard enough today, I'll get the other chapter out by tomorrow also before I leave on Thursday. So hope I don't miss out on anything new for four days =] **Note: I'm still allowing guest star requests, please message me or put it in a review.** So read, review, and enjoy! Our guest star is, Porsche101! (Don't forget to review where who Vivian should end up with)

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar does not belong to me, it does to Dream Works and Nickelodeon. I only own the OCs and Porsche101 own herself!

Today's Guest Star: Alyssa, Porsche101

Two days after the snow lodge, Skipper, Rico, and Carolyn have been eyeing dogs ever since that day. Every time they go out for walks and see a dog, they end to look at it with menacing eyes. Rico would even growl at them…

"Okay, you three are just getting paranoid, let's just forget all this and wait for my friend okay?" Vivian sighed as they went to the airport. Vivian's friend was coming by to visit. The group knows for sure the friend wasn't Cierra, or else Vivian would have just said so.

"This is talking too long…" Carolyn whined. She obviously did not like waiting too long.

"Go read," Vivian said without turning to her.

"I don't wanna," She whined and Vivian groaned. "I mean, why do we have to wait for her? Can't you wait here by yourself and we go off somewhere?"

"Rico," Vivian simply said his name and Rico taped her mouth with duck tape. Carolyn squirmed around, trying to pull it off, but after pulling a centimeter of it out, she muffled out a yelp.

"That should shut you up for a bit," Rico smirked and walked back to the others.

"Vivian, is your friend a model too?" Private asked and Vivian laughed.

"No, but she should be one, she's quite pretty," Vivian smiled and Private tried picturing what her friend might look like.

"So how long do we have to wait until her flight reaches here?" Kowalski asked, tapping his clipboard.

"Her flight's already landed, she must be getting her luggage," Vivian shrugged.

"Don't you have to go through security?" Skipper asked, turning his head towards her.

"I think you only do that if you're going international, she's going domestic," Vivian tapped her cheek, thinking. The group waited for thirty minutes, until they finally saw a girl with a suitcase, running over to Vivian, hugging her.

"Vivian!!" The girl cheered and Vivian laughed and hugged her back. Then she turned towards the guys.

"Alyssa, this is Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski," Vivian pointed to the guys as she said their names,

"Nice to meet you guys!" Alyssa smiled and the guys smiled back.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Alyssa," Skipper chuckled.

"Um…who's that?" Alyssa blinked and saw Carolyn trying to get the tape off her mouth.

"She's Carolyn, another roommate of mine, she's quite annoying…" Vivian added as Carolyn finally got the tape off.

"YEOW!!!!!" She screamed and the airport looked at her. She smiled sheepishly and waved slowly, "Heheheh…sorry."

"See what I mean?" Vivian sighed and Alyssa laughed.

"You have a lively roommate then," Alyssa pointed out and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"That's what they all say…" Vivian sighed, remembering Cierra saying that.

"Well let's get going back home then," Skipper turned to Vivian to see if she was ready, she nodded.

"Yeah, come on," Vivian led them to the car as they loaded everything up. Vivian got in the driver's seat while Alyssa sat in the passenger and the boys and Carolyn went in the back. Vivian drove off and Carolyn was busy whining about the tape.

"Rico, that's not cool. You won't be able to get a girlfriend like that," Carolyn huffed and Rico grinned.

"You willing to bet on that?" Rico smirked and Carolyn gulped. She knew she was going to lose anyways.

"Never mind…" She squeaked.

"Are they always like this?" Alyssa asked Vivian and she shrugged as she continued to drive.

"Maybe…" Vivian answered.

"Ooh~ a sale at Macy's!" Carolyn pasted her face on the window to look at the sign.

"Carolyn, get your face off the window!" Vivian snapped.

"Let's go to the mall!" She squealed and Alyssa giggled. Her face was still pasted to the window.

"Work is too busy for you to go huh?" Alyssa leaned back and Vivian smiled.

"Of course, business as usual," Vivian continued to drive. All of Vivian's trusted friends knew about her agent job.

"So they're in it too?" Alyssa looked back at the guys as they tried to pry Carolyn off the window.

"She's stuck like glue," Kowalski groaned.

"She won't budge Skippa!" Private grunted as he tried.

"Only one solution: Rico!" Skipper turned his head towards the strongest. Rico nodded and pulled Carolyn off, but she instantly went back to the window. Skipper slapped his forehead. "Desperate times…"

"Carolyn, hot guy at 1:00!" Rico called out and Carolyn blinked and tried going to the other window, but since the guys were in eh way, she whined.

"I can't see if you're blocking the way!" Carolyn huffed.

"Oh…you missed him," Skipper chuckled and Carolyn slumped down in her seat.

"Yeah, they are," Vivian laughed as she saw the scene.

"Must be hard for you huh?" Alyssa giggled and Vivian rolled her eyes. They made it to her house and Vivian parked her car. They all stepped out and went inside.

"Of course….it's like someone shoving a stick up your ass twenty times in a row," Vivian sighed and Alyssa laughed.

They settled down onto the couch as everyone was flipping through channels again. Vivian didn't know what Kowalski pressed on the remote, most likely to change the channel, but the couch flipped over and the whole entire group fell in the towel, screaming.

"DAMN IT JERRY!!!!!!" Vivian screamed as they landed on a mattress this time.

"Well good news agents, we got a new mattress," Jerry smiled and Vivian was about to go over there and punch him until Skipper held her back. "I see you also brought a friend too…" Jerry looked over at Alyssa.

"She already knows and she's keeping it a secret," Vivian sighed.

"Um okay then…" Jerry raised an eyebrow and Alyssa smiled and waved. "Today's mission is quite serious." Jerry walked over to the screen and pushed a button. Instead of showing him the team the plans, the screen showed pictures of Jerry's summer vacation. In swim trunks, sun tanning, getting sand in his pants.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Vivian and Carolyn began rolling around on the mattress while everyone else laughed.

"How did these get in here…?" Jerry scratched his chin and then pushed the button again. It still showed the pictured so he began hitting the button with a hammer until it finally showed the plans. "Much better…anyways, we've received news that there will be a kidnapping session at this wedding." Jerry took out a pointer and pointed at the picture if a young woman.

"Hey that's my cousin, Caitlyn!" Alyssa gasped and Jerry raised an eyebrow. (A/N: Okay I'm not sure if you have a cousin named Caitlyn but in this chapter you do x3 )

"She is?" Everyone asked and Alyssa nodded.

"She told me that she had a wedding and she's getting married to his rich business man…I think his name was Robert….Robert something…" Alyssa tapped her cheek to think.

"Robert Panatela?" Jerry raised an eyebrow and Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah, that's him!" Alyssa jumped and Jerry thought for a moment.

"You should bring your friend along just in case Caitlyn doesn't believe you six," Jerry nodded and Vivian nodded in return and turned to Alyssa.

"Welcome on the team for a day," Vivian laughed and Alyssa giggled.

"Anyways, we've received news that a serial killer is out to kidnap the bride to threaten Mr. Panatela," Jerry informed and Alyssa began to look worried.

"Wh-What is he going to do to her?" Alyssa asked slowly and Jerry looked down.

"Our guess is that he will try to kill her if Mr. Panatela refuses to give him what he wants," Jerry sighed and looked up.

"Don't worry Alyssa, we'll save your cousin and her wedding," Private smiled in reassurance.

"What kind of sick and twisted person would do such a thing?" Skipper sighed.

"Well you know how it is Skipper, the economy is so ad that bad things have been happening a lot lately," Kowalski answered Skipper's question.

"Stay sharp agents, this is a serial killer we're dealing with. As for you gadgets today, guns and explosives are a must, hair clip tracking device, bungee belt, and the laser pen," Jerry spread the gadgets out.

"Don't let Skipper or Private use it," Vivian ordered and Skipper and Private blushed.

"Yes…I still haven't grown my hair back yet…" Jerry sighed and Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"Perfect time to use that wig I bought you for your birthday Jerry…" Carolyn sighed.

"What's she talking about?" Alyssa asked Rico. He only snickered.

"She bought him a red colored wig for his birthday," Rico filled in.

"For the last time Carolyn, red won't go with grey," Jerry sighed. "I don't think you will need to suit up, but just in case." The team nodded and went to the dressing room and changed into their uniforms. Alyssa blinked.

"You don't have to get suited up Alyssa," Vivian smiled.

"Yeah, lucky you…" Carolyn sighed and Rico grabbed the duck tape again. Carolyn squeaked and hid behind Vivian for safety.

"Good luck team, your jet is waiting," Jerry waved as they stepped into the jet. Once everyone was in, the door closed, and the jet took off.

"Wow…who would've thought it was gonna be your cousin?" Carolyn sat down as Alyssa sighed.

"Carolyn, stop it! Go stare at a guy down at the plane!' Vivian huffed and Carolyn's smiled brightens and she scrambled over to get to a window. She tripped over and then got up and pasted her face on the window. "Wow…I didn't think she'd actually do it…"

"That proves how stupid she really is…" Rico chuckled.

"That's not very nice Rico," Private frowned and Rico chuckled.

"Whoever said I was nice?" He smirked and Private blinked.

"Destination: California, arrival point: Los Angeles," The computer spoke up as the jet landed on top of a helicopter landing point. "Pinpoint: Wedding garden, 33 miles ahead."

"Looks like we'll be renting a car," said the model as they walked towards a car rental.

"Ooh, get a Mercedes Benz!" Carolyn giggled and bounced. After getting the car, she frowned. "Why does it have to be a SUV?"

"Simple, do the math Carolyn, there are seven of us, a Mercedes can only fit five," Vivian rolled her eyes as she set up the back seats. "Now come on, get in and let's get going."

Vivian got in the driver's seat while Skipper got in the passenger seat. The rest sat in the back as Vivian set their destination in the navigator and started the car. As they drove off, Vivian looked down at the navigator.

"We should get there in 15 minutes at least," She said as she continued to drive. Once they made it, they walked inside to find Alyssa's cousin, Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn!" Alyssa ran over to her. Caitlyn looked surprised. She didn't expect her cousin to be here.

"Alyssa, what are you doing here?" Caitlyn looked down at her and then the group. "Who are you?"

"Miss, we're here to notify you that there is a serial killer who is after you in bargain for your soon-to-be husband," Vivian said and Caitlyn looked at her if she was crazy.

"I'm sorry, but you've must have got something wrong," Caitlyn responded.

"It's true! This is Vivian; she's my friend with the agent job. I told you how I was going to visit her right? Well when we sat down on her couch, it flipped over and took us to the headquarters and explained everything to us how they've got news that a serial killer is after Robert and is going to use you to get what he wants!" Alyssa explained and Caitlyn frowned. She didn't like the sound of what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry, but that's not true," Caitlyn refused to believe this.

"Would you believe it if I showed you this?" Vivian took out the papers from headquarters. There were print outs of the killer's plans and there were photos of the killer and basic information that the killer used to work for Robert back in the old days. Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"How did you…" She gasped out. She couldn't believe this. She didn't want to believe it.

"I got these from Jerry while you guys were boarding the jet," Vivian explained how she got them. "Apparently, Robert and this killer had connections before…"

"But…" Caitlyn began, but Alyssa held her arm.

"Caitlyn, you have to listen to them, they deal with these things all the time," Alyssa tried reasoning with her cousin. Caitlyn sighed, but nodded.

"We're going to need a decoy so the killer doesn't get the real one," Kowalski jotted down some notes and options on his clipboard.

"What?" Caitlyn blinked.

"Meaning, we're getting a fake to lure the killer in and we'll knock him out," Skipper explained.

"But who the hell wants to volunteer to get kidnapped by the killer?" Rico stuffed his hand sin his pockets and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Just because one of us is going to be the decoy, doesn't mean that we'll get dragged away by him," Vivian crossed her arms and Rico smiled sheepishly.

"One problem Vivian…" Carolyn said slowly and Vivian was starting to get annoyed.

"What, WHAT, **WHAT**!?" Vivian growled and Carolyn shrunk.

"None of us look like Caitlyn, not even close cuz it's just you and me," Carolyn squeaked and Vivian blinked. Carolyn was right…there was no way. Make up wouldn't even do much effect.

"I'll be the decoy," Alyssa volunteered and Vivian gaped.

"What!?" She gasped out and Kowalski held Vivian back before she could say anything else.

"Actually Vivian, we should. She's the one who's related to Caitlyn, therefore she has some similarities," Kowalski stated, matter-o-factly.

"Fine…but be sure not to get yourself killed in any way," Vivian gave up and Alyssa smiled.

"Careful is my middle name!' She giggled and turned around, only crashing into a pillar, knocking a vase down. "Opps…"

"You were saying?" Caitlyn and Vivian asked in unison as the younger girl smiled sheepishly.

Later that night, when the wedding was about to begin, people gathered outside and chatted away. So the dream got dressed up in casual clothing. Funny how the guys wore the same thing to the party that Carolyn was invited to. Meanwhile with Carolyn and Vivian, they were in the dressing room with Caitlyn and Alyssa. Caitlyn was in a white business suit while Alyssa was in the dress and veil. It was a white flowing wedding gown with white roses designed on it. The head part of the veil was covered with white roses also.

"Wow, you look great!" Carolyn squealed. "It's totally better than this dress at least." Carolyn was wearing a light purple spaghetti strap dress.

"Shut up, you would only get to wear the white one if you're the one getting married oh _smart_ one," Vivian rolled her eyes. She was wearing a black strapless mini dress. "Alright, everyone knows what to do right?" Vivian spoke in the communicator.

"Right."

"Roger that."

"Why do I have to jump out and stop him first?" Private's voice whimpered out.

"Come on soldier! It's time to man up!" Skipper's voice rang out in the communicator.

"Alright, let's go," Vivian put her hair down to cover the communicator as did Carolyn. "Caitlyn, you stay with Carolyn, I'll lead Alyssa out."

And with that, the girls nodded as Vivian took Alyssa out and once Alyssa was walking down with her uncle, Vivian hid behind the pillar. The team waited as the wedding planner and the minister spoke. They stayed sharp and kept an eye out for anyone suspicious.

"You may now kiss the bride," The minister smiled and just when Mr. Panatela was leaning in, the building behind them had crashed and a dark figure came in.

"Now!" Vivian ordered as the group stood up and ran towards the killer. Obviously the killer didn't expect this and began running off, cutting around the corner and grabbing Alyssa. "Don't let him out of your sights!"

"Robert, you better hand over the money you owe me years ago!" The killer threatened as he placed a gun next to Alyssa's head.

"Kevin!?" Mr. Panatela gasped and the killer began shooting up in the air, causing the crowd to duck down and scream.

"Private, now!" Skipper shouted and Private and Kowalski snuck up behind the killer and tackled him down, the gun falling out of his hands and Alyssa's veil fell off, causing the groom to gasp.

"You're not Caitlyn!" He shouted and Alyssa scrambled up on her feet.

"I'm not, but I'm her cousin. She's somewhere safe right now," Alyssa explained and screamed as she ducked down. Objects were being thrown around as the killer was doing everything he could to get Kowalski and Private off of him.

"Hang in there boys!" Vivian shouted as she ran over and punched the killer down. But he threw Vivian back. "Ow…"

"Rico!" Skipper shouted and Rico chuckled darkly, taking out a few sticks of dynamite and lighting them up. Soon enough, he threw them near the killer and Kowalski and private got away in time before it blew up. When it did, it created a giant hole on the ground and the killer fell in, knocking unconscious as clumps of dirt hit him on the head hard.

"Guys, is everything alright?" Carolyn ran over with Caitlyn behind. Mr. Panatela ran over to Caitlyn and hugged her.

"Yeah, and we caught the killer too," Private smiled.

"I can't believe my old business partner Kevin is a serial killer…" Robert sighed and Carolyn shrugged.

"It's the economy," Skipper chuckled.

"Sorry about crashing the wedding, maybe next time?" Vivian smiled sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, we'll set up the wedding _after_ a few more months," Mr. Panatela chuckled and Caitlyn smiled.

"So how does it feel to be bait Alyssa?" Rico snickered. Alyssa blushed and crossed her arms.

"Bait? I'm not fish food!" Alyssa tilted her head and Vivian laughed.

"What Rico means is how does it feel to lure the bad guy here?" She cleared up and Alyssa nodded.

"Well…it sucks!" The fake bride huffed and the group laughed. "I nearly got killed, how else am I supposed to feel?"

"I don't know, Private enjoys being bait," Skipper smirked.

"But Skippa, you use me as bait when you are too frustrated to think up a plan," The younger one popped up.

"I thought thinking of plans was my job…" Kowalski whined.

"See what I have to deal with every day?" Vivian turned her head towards Mr. Panatela, Caitlyn, and Alyssa.

"Ooh~ that girl got her dress from Macy's!' Carolyn squealed and ran over to the girl.

"I can feel your pain now Vivian, I can feel it now," Alyssa laughed.

"Oh, gee, thanks for being _so_ supportive Alyssa," Vivian rolled her eyes and the team laughed as the girl ran away from Carolyn.


	17. Operation: Military Daddy

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back from my trip and wow, I didn't expect many stories to be updated within four days. Awesome! Well I'm going to make this chapter very long and funny for you guys cuz I think I'm behind. **I'm still allowing guest star requests so message me.** And please read, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar does not belong to me, it does to Dream Works and Nickelodeon. I only own the OCs.

Our favorite squad team isn't at home like they usually are today. They were at headquarters as Jerry and their labs show them a new liquid formula. Carolyn thought it was the antidote that will turn the guys back, but it wasn't. Secretly, Vivian and Carolyn sighed in relief that it wasn't.

"So…what is it?" Kowalski eyed the liquid in the beaker. The substance was icy blue and Jerry looked at it.

"Yes…err…what is it?" Jerry looked at it and then turned to his scientists.

"I THOUGHT **YOU** KNEW!?!?!" Carolyn and Vivian screamed and Jerry laughed nervously.

"Um yes…_I_ know that there's a new formula…but I _don't_ know what it is," Jerry cleared and Vivian threw a telephone book at him. "Oh goody, yellow pages and there's an ad on pizza!"

"So what the hell is it?" Rico crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"It is a formula that can turn adults into infants…well toddlers actually," A scientist spoke up and the room was silent until…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Carolyn and Vivian burst out laughing, trying to stop themselves from rolling on the floor.

"I don't see what's so funny…" The scientist crossed his arms as the girls continued to laugh and roll around.

"That's totally pointless," Skipper narrowed his eyes.

"What's so good about it if it just turns you into a toddler?" Private shrugged.

While the girls were laughing and rolling around, what they didn't know was that they bumped into the table with the beaker and it spilled over on them. They didn't even notice the formula spilling on them. The scientists gasped and Jerry's eyes widened.

"Hoover dam!" Skipper's eyes widened as wide as plates.

"What?" Vivian calmed down and then looked around.

The guys couldn't believe what they were seeing. The formula spilled over on Carolyn and Vivian and they watched helplessly as the girls began to shrink. The scientists panicked…but took notes. Jerry slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Y-You're…" Kowalski stammered.

"Huh?" Carolyn said in a squeaky voice.

"Well…at least we know it works…" Jerry smiled sheepishly as the guys gaped and then glared at him.

"Holy fuck! They're kids!" Rico clutched both sides of his head and Private began to panic.

"Language Rico!" Kowalski snapped. Obviously Rico would be a bad role model for the girls.

But what Rico said was true, Vivian and Carolyn had turned into toddlers and they didn't know what was going on, obviously. They were in a puddle of their own clothes and Skipper sighed. Meaning that have to go shopping for baby clothes for the girls and their last shopping adventure was enough.

"Daddy!" Vivian giggled and looked up at the four.

"She thinks one of us is her father," Private blinked.

"Papa?" Carolyn tilted her head and Skipper groaned.

"Private, you're on parental duty, after all, you took care of Eggy as if he was your kid," Skipper ordered and Private frowned.

"But Skipper, I can't possibly take care of the girls all by myself…" Private stated slowly and the guys sighed.

"Well then, I suppose you four will just have to take care of the girls while we get the antidote ready," Jerry explained and ordered as the guys groaned. Another man's mission, taking care of children.

"Fine…Operation: Military Daddy is a go…" Skipper declared and Private picked up Vivian as Rico picked up Carolyn.

"I suppose we need to go to the mall to buy them clothes?" Kowalski asked and Skipper nodded. "Then explain how can we get them to come with us without a car seat or a stroller?"

"I can arrange that," Jerry nodded and then pushed a button. "Laura, please come up here," He spoke into the speaker and then within a minute, Laura, the secretary came up.

"What is it?" She asked and Jerry coughed.

"Due to an experiment that went wrong, Vivian and Carolyn are toddlers and the boys need to go buy infant needs. Since you have a daughter who is also a toddler, would you please give them a spare stroller and two dresses for the girls?" Jerry asked and Laura nodded. She took off and left to go to her house to pick up the things and the guys stared down at the two toddlers.

"You better owe us after you turn back," Rico grumbled down at Carolyn as she giggled. Vivian stared up at Private as he chuckled.

"You know, she's quite cute," Private smiled. Laura came back with two strollers, and two dresses along with a baby bag. There was a pink dress and a sky blue one.

"Here you go boys," Laura said as she handed the guys the things. Skipper groaned and blinked. How was he going to change the baby into the dresses? Laura seemed to have read his expression. "Alright, I'll show you how, but pay attention, meaning **all** of you." She raised her tone at Kowalski who was busy writing. Skipper slapped his head and Kowalski paid attention. After ten minutes, the boys watched Laura change the girls' diapers and change them into their dresses.

"Okay, we'll select the jobs later; right now…we have to go shopping…" Skipper sighed. Oh the dreaded shopping…

"Alright then Skippa," Private put Vivian in the stroller as Rico did the same with Carolyn in the other.

"Wait, didn't we spend most of our cash on the girls' gifts last time?" Rico raised an eyebrow, causing everyone to freeze. He was right; they barely have enough money left.

"Money issue boys? I suppose I'll give you four your pay checks early," Jerry nodded and got out his check book and write down for checks, each had two thousand dollars. "This should be enough, with you four; it's a total of eight thousand dollars."

"Alright, thanks Jerry," Kowalski smiled and the guys took their checks until Kowalski brought up another issue. "Wait, how do we cash them out?"

"I suppose it better be in cash," Jerry chuckled and took back the checks and then went to a safe and took out eight thousand dollars in cash and split it fourths. The boys took it and they headed out, strolling the girls along. "Good luck!"

The boys went off to the mall and they went to baby shops to buy clothes and teddy bears for the girls. Then they had to go grocery shopping for baby food and such. They even bought coffee, prepared for the girls to keep them up all night without them falling asleep halfway.

"Daddy!' Vivian giggled as Skipper took out the house key and opened the door inside. They strolled the girls in and placed them on the floor.

"Aww…they're so cute," Private awed and Kowalski chuckled. Vivian and Carolyn were sitting on the floor, blinking and looking around.

"Wouldn't people ask where the mother is?" Kowalski questioned and Skipper slapped his forehead.

"Okay then, you and Private dress up as women if that happens," Skipper declared and the two paled.

"Why me? Usually the wives are _shorter_ than the husbands," Kowalski retorted and Skipper gawked. Was Kowalski telling _him_ to be the mom instead? That makes him and Private the wives and Rico and Kowalski the husbands, meaning men in charge.

"Soldier, if you are firing back at me then I suggest you that…!" But Skipper didn't finish because the girls broke out crying due to the yelling.

"Way to go Skipper, nice way to make babies cry," Rico covered his ears and rolled his eyes at his leader.

Private ran over to Vivian and picked her up, bouncing her as he cooed at her. Skipper growled at Rico and picked up Carolyn, doing the same. But none of them worked. Private placed his ear on Vivian's tummy, thinking that she may be hungry. Then he took a deep breath and checked if she needed a diaper change. She didn't. Then what could be making them so cranky?

"I think it's naptime," Kowalski walked over and took Carolyn and rocked her back and forth. Carolyn stopped crying and yawned. Vivian on the other hand was squirming and whimpering around.

"Hey, hey…hold still," Rico struggled to hold Vivian, only ending up getting kicked in the face by her. "Okay little bitch that hurt!" He growled and Private ran over to Rico and slapped a smiley face sticker on his mouth.

"Rico! You should know better!" Private scolded and took the squirming child and began to rock and hum a lullaby to her. Vivian clamed down and began closing her eyes. Once she was asleep, Private sighed in relief.

"This baby crap is pissing me off," Rico grumbled as Kowalski held Carolyn.

"Deal with it soldier, as long as nothing happens to the girls, everything would be okay," Skipper sighed.

Well too bad Skipper, you're wrong. The next morning, Carolyn woke up screaming, causing Vivian to cry. Skipper rolled off his bed and ran downstairs, finding the girls crying. The others followed as they woke up at five in the morning. Skipper tried hushing Vivian back to sleep until he noticed the stench.

"Jesus…" Skipper paled and took a deep breath. "Well…it can't be that hard can it?" Oh boy was he wrong, once he laid her down and opened the diaper, he almost felt like puking. "HOLY SH—"

"Skipper!" Private scolded.

"Damn it; just get it over with man!!" Rico shouted as he covered his nose.

"Rico!" Private snapped.

"Shut up please…" Kowalski groaned.

"Kowalski!" Private snapped at the genius.

"WAAAHHH!!!" Carolyn continued to wail.

Skipper couldn't take the insanity anymore. Quickly, he changed Vivian's diaper and changed her into a new one and cradled her. As for Carolyn, he didn't know what to do with her.

"Maybe she's hungry!" Skipper shouted. "Feed her!" He ordered and Private lifted Carolyn up and took her to the kitchen.

"Kowalski, heat up the bottle of milk please!" Private patted Carolyn's back as Kowalski tried to figure out how to. Rico followed behind him and took out a stick of dynamite and chuckled darkly. "Rico…" Private narrowed his eyes and growled, causing Rico to put the dynamite away and grumble. Carolyn continued to wail as Skipper walked in with Vivian.

"Just put it in the microwave and set the time to a minute," Skipper rolled his eyes as Kowalski poured milk in two bottles and placed them in the microwave and set the time. Once the minute was over, he placed the caps on and poured some on his hand to check if it was too hot. Then he handed one to Private and then the other to Skipper. "Rico, bottle duty," Skipper groaned and handed Vivian to Rico and the bottle. "I seriously need to sleep for a few more…"

"What the hell, I don't know how to feed her!' Rico groaned in response, but too late, Skipper fell asleep on the couch. The weapons specialist looked down at the baby who looked up at him in return. "What are you looking at?" He raised an eyebrow and Vivian giggled. Surprisingly, Rico chuckled and turned to Private, watching him feed Carolyn and then decided to copy for Vivian.

"See? Not so bad now is it?" Kowalski chuckled as Rico rolled his eyes. Carolyn was finished and burped as Private patted her back.

"Bath time little one," Private smiled and dragged Kowalski up to the bathroom. Kowalski only paled and sighed in defeat, knowing that Private is going to make him wash Carolyn. That means he'll see the Carolyn naked…well…as a baby.

"Sucks to be him now huh?" Rico chuckled and looked down at Vivian who giggled in response. Once she was done, Rico patted her back as she burped. Rico looked over at Skipper and smirked. "Looks like _mommy_ is too tired to play huh?"

"Mommy!' Vivian giggled and Rico laughed as he walked over to Skipper and placed the child on his gut. Skipper grunted at the weight and then opened his eyes to see Vivian giggling, sitting on his gut.

"Rico…" Skipper growled. He wasn't in the mood to play.

"Mommy play!" Vivian smiled brightly and Skipper's eye twitched. Mommy? Oh god he's going to kill Rico for this.

"Vivian, no, not now, I'm too tired," Skipper groaned and Vivian frowned.

"No play with me?" She whimpered and Skipper sat up and picked Vivian up. He didn't want her to cry and wail again so might as well play with her.

"Have fun…_mommy_," Rico smirked and went to the kitchen as Skipper growled at him. Then an idea popped up and Skipper smirked and looked down at Vivian.

"Okay…_daddy_," Skipper smirked and Rico stopped dead at his tracks once he heard that. In the background of his mind, a car screeched and crashed as he heard what Skipper said.

"Daddy!" Vivian giggled and Skipper smirked.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Private watched Kowalski handle bath time duty. Carolyn was busy playing around with a rubber ducky and splashing around that Kowalski was soaked to the bone. He spat out water and sighed. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to be a dad anymore if dealing with a kid was this hard.

"Stop splashing around. Carolyn," Kowalski sighed as he unplugged the water and picked the young one up as Private dried her off with a towel. Then he changed her diaper and put the dress on for her. Once the three walked down, they met up with Skipper and Rico, glaring at each other while Vivian was giggling.

"Must we ask what is going on?" Private chuckled.

"Forget it, let's just…take a walk," Skipper sighed as the guys got dressed and placed the girls in the strollers as they walked out. After looking the door, they went to the park where it was quiet…or so they thought.

Women were screaming as a masked man ran by with a bag full of money and jewelry. And to a shock for the guys, he also grabbed the girls. They screamed and cried as the man ran off. But on the good side, Kowalski had a hair clip tracking device and clipped it onto the man as he ran by. Then he took out the mp3 tracking computer.

"It looks like our criminal lives right here," Kowalski pointed out and Skipper groaned.

"But we can't go after him with just all four of us men, he'll catch onto us that we're cops," Skipper crossed his arms and Rico smirked.

"I think it's time to use than plan where the _mommy_ dresses up," Rico chuckled darkly and smirked as Private gulped and Skipper narrowed his eyes. Skipper wasn't short to the girls, but to the guys, he was and Private was the shortest to the guys. Damn him and his shortness…

With the kidnapper, he tried to calm the girls down, but sadly failed as they continued to cry and wail. Groaning, he put them in a closet and closed the door. He went over to the sack and began to count the money until the door bell rung. Growling, he got up and opened the door, finding two _women_ and two men.

Private was wearing a black haired wig and had tissue stuffed down the dress to make it look like he has breasts and wore white high heels. Secretly, he wanted to throw the high heels off.

_Flash Back_

"_What!? Hell no!" Skipper screamed as Rico lifted a blue dress up with white high heels. "I'm not like those cross-dressers!!"_

"_Skipper, just wear that and the wig!" Kowalski groaned as he stuffed tissue down the chest part of Private's dress. Rico did the same thing as soon as Skipper got into the dress. Skipper groped his own (tissue-filled) boobs and groaned. _

"_This is stupid!" He grumbled. _

"_Just act your part already damn it!" Rico hissed. _

"_We just need to put on the act, get the kids, and report the robber to the police," Kowalski explained as he added a bit of make up on the both of them. _

"_Damn it…"_

"_Ow! These high heels hurt!" Private whined "They could even kill a cat!"_

_Flash Back Over_

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, um, we lost our children and we were wondering if you know anything," Kowalski asked. "_Pricilla_ and I are worried." Private blinked and looked at Kowalski of his fake name and then nodded.

"Same here right…_Skye_?" Rico nudged Skipper and he grumbled, nodding.

"Well I don't know anything!" The man was about to shut the door until Kowalski opened the door and walked in.

"Sir, we saw you took our kids!" Rico growled dangerously and the guy gulped.

"And we saw you with a sack of money," Private huffed and the man began to get nervous.

"It's my laundry!" The man shouted and Skipper held up a wad of cash.

"Well this doesn't look like underwear…" Skipper narrowed his eyes and the man growled and knocked him down. The wig fell off and Skipper blinked, then smiled sheepishly. "Opps…"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The man screamed and began charging at them with knives. Due to the noise, the girls cried and wailed.

"The closet!" Kowalski shouted as Rico made his way to the closet, but the man beat him to it and took Carolyn out as hostage and placed the knife near her neck.

"Don't move! If you don't she gets it!" He threatened and Rico stopped and growled.

"My baby!" Private gasped.

The group cursed and glared as there was nothing they could do to save Carolyn. Not until Vivian crawled out and bit down on the robber's leg. The man shouted and dropped the knife, screaming the pain and threw the girls to the other side of the room. Luckily, Skipper caught them in time. While the man was vulnerable, Rico, Kowalski, and Private attacked the man with punches and kicks. Skipper called the police and when they got there, Jerry came over and smiled.

"Well now, I see the girls caused a lot of trouble for you four…good thing the antidote is ready, come along," Jerry walked off and the guys picked the girls up and followed. By the time they got to headquarters, Private and Skipper was out of their women disguises and Jerry waited for the girls to come over.

"Hold on, at least…let us say good bye to the smaller ones," Private pleaded and Jerry nodded. Carolyn walked over to Private and Kowalski and hugged their legs.

"Mama…Papa…" She snuggled them as Private picked her up and held her as Kowalski smiled. Rico and Skipper picked Vivian up and she bit Rico.

"Motherfucker! You little bitch!" Rico growled and glared as Vivian giggled. His expression softened as he chuckled softly. "I'm going to miss the lively, bitchy you…"

"_Daddy_ is softening up~," Skipper smirked and teased as Rico glared.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Vivian giggled and hugged the two.

"Come on little ones, time to take your medicine," Jerry walked over and made the girls drink the antidote. Within ten minutes, the girls changed back and they blinked.

"Why the hell am I in the urge to get a binky?" Vivian raised an eyebrow and Carolyn blinked.

"Why do I smell like baby shampoo?" She sniffed herself and the guys rolled there eyes.

"You two laughed so hard at the formula that it spilled over you guys and you turned into toddlers and we had to take care you," Kowalski explained and Vivian rubbed her forehead.

"You're a bitch when you're a little kid," Rico growled and Vivian winked.

"Sorry love," She laughed.

"You cry too much Carolyn," Kowalski sighed and Carolyn pouted.

"Hey! Not my fault!" She defended.

"You called us mama and papa," Private added and Carolyn blushed.

"Admit it Rico, you liked it when she called you daddy," Skipper smirked and Rico rolled his eyes.

"I'd say the same mommy," Rico shot back and Vivian laughed and hugged them.

"Love you…_mommy…daddy…_" She smiled and the two blushed dark red. Oh god it was embarrassing.

"You guys make wonderful military daddies," Carolyn giggled and the group groaned.

"Shut up Carolyn…" The four glared.

"Only saying," She laughed.

"**Shut up!**"


	18. Agent Mommy

A/N: Hey guys! Did you like the latest chapter? I was planning for it to come out soon. And I really am running low on ideas. Some suggested that I use the idea of them going back to the zoo. I'm okay with that, but maybe after a few chapters with a bit more of romance in it. I'm not sure if you like the military daddy chapter, but this chapter is agent mommy. So I hope you like it and be sure to review! (P.S. I heard the Penguins of Madagascar are gonna have a movie! I'll be sure to watch it and re-write it into the story somehow)

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar does not belong to me, it does to Dream Works and Nickelodeon. I only own the OCs.

It had been two days ever since the girls returned back to normal and yet, the girls still won't stop taunting them about being a daddy. (Or mom…) It was getting on their nerves, especially Skipper's, knowing that he was a mommy instead of a daddy. Private didn't really mind since he was kind of bullied back at home. However, Rico and Kowalski were getting damn sick of it.

"So do you guys understand how hard it is to be a girl now?" Vivian smirked and Rico's eye twitched. This may be insubordination, but Rico wanted to tape his leader's mouth shut.

"Daddy~," Carolyn giggled and Kowalski bit down on his clipboard to refrain yelling and screaming his lungs out.

"Vivian, Carolyn, we understand okay!?" Skipper groaned as they sat down on the couch. (A/N: Notice how every single time they sit down on it, it'll flip over?) Once the other joined, the couch flipped over and down the tunnel they went. (A/N: Told ya so.)

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The group screamed. They knew where this was leading to. Someday, they'll gang up on Jerry and beat the crap out of him. But Vivian had the whole team, so _why_ haven't they beaten Jerry up yet?

The group landed at HQ, but only the girls landed on the mattress. The boys however, bounced off and crashed into the same old scientist from before and a cloud of blue smoke clouded the boys. Groggily, Vivian sat up and groaned, rubbing her head. Carolyn whined and clutched her head, complaining that the impact was hard and painful and began screaming at Jerry. Vivian looked around and saw the guys once the cloud was gone and her eyes widened.

"Fuck no…." Vivian gasped out and Jerry and Carolyn stopped bickering and looked over at the direction Vivian was looking at.

What Vivian was seeing was another nightmare for her. The four men who took care of them were now _**CHILDREN**_!!! How could this happen!?

"I THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF THAT FORMULA!!" Vivian roared and was practically breathing fire. You know those anime scenes where the person who's angry breathes fire and grows big with fire in and background and the victim is chibi-sized and crying out for mercy? Yeah, let's play that scene right there with big Vivian breathing fire and chibi-sized Jerry.

"Well you see…the scientist wouldn't give up so…" Jerry smiled sheepishly and Vivian finally blew up and began beating Jerry…with a rolled up newspaper.

"See? Now you know how I feel!" Carolyn stuck her tongue out.

"WAAHH!!!!" Private cried and Carolyn squeaked and peeped over to look at him.

"Well…he is cute now that he's a baby," Carolyn giggled and Vivian glared. If looked could kill, Carolyn would have been dead a long time ago. "Okay, okay! On with better things, I know…"

"Looks like it's time for _you_ girls to take care of the boys," Jerry sighed and Vivian groaned and slapped her forehead.

"This can't be happening…" The model groaned and began slamming her head against the wall. Little Rico only laughed and Vivian glared. Should've known the crazy one would laugh at another's pain. "You're lucky you're a kid right now, if not, I'd kill you and feed your remains to hyenas," She growled and Rico began crying. Oh you can't be serious…he actually understood all that!? Or maybe it was just a coincidence…

"Gee, and I thought _I_ was the scary one who makes babies cry…" Carolyn rolled her eyes and Vivian growled and turned her attention to Carolyn who was bouncing Private around to make him stop crying.

"Girls, focus here. I know you don't like _babysitting_, but you have to return the favor. After all, they _did_ take care of you when you were turned into toddlers," Jerry spoke up and immediately the girls felt guilty. And all this time, they were busy mocking them too.

"Right, okay," Vivian nodded slowly. Then Carolyn walked up while holding baby Private.

"Hey Jerry? Where are Jude, Drake, Kayla, and Cathy anyways?" Carolyn looked around and Jerry chuckled.

"Las Vegas mission, it's taking quite a while though," Jerry chuckled.

_Meanwhile…_

"Damn it Drake! This is no time to hit on girls!" Kayla was basically screaming her ass off and breathing fire. Drake however, was enjoying his time with a bunch of showbiz girls around him.

"Chill out Kayla, go hang out with a male stripper or something," Drake waved his hand easily and Kayla's jaw dropped.

"I'm not like some whore or slut Drake!!" Kayla was furious. Furious how Drake could just easily say such a thing.

"Thirty bucks saying that she's jealous," Jude slapped down some money and Cathy giggled.

"And thirty that she likes him," Cathy responded and placed some money down and watched the two argue.

_Back to New York…_

"…." The girls said nothing and Jerry smiled sheepishly.

"What? You said you didn't want to go on another Vegas mission so I sent the others," Jerry shrugged and Vivian slapped her forehead.

"Okay, whatever, just call us when you have the antidote ready," Vivian sighed and picked dup Skipper and Rico who just looked at her while Carolyn picked up Kowalski and Private.

"Aww…you guys are so cute!" Carolyn bubbled and the girls went back home and placed them on the floor. The boys began crawling around and looking around. Vivian went to dig through her closet and found this small gate and placed it at the entrance of the kitchen and Carolyn got the other and blocked the stairs. "There, that should prevent the boys from doing something dangerous."

"Tch. They're dangerous themselves," Vivian rolled her eyes and looked down at Rico who was chewing on her leg. "Lucky me…I'm a chicken leg…"

"Maybe you're so delicious, he can't keep his eyes off you so he decided to take a bite," Carolyn giggled and Vivian growled darkly. "Eep! I mean….eh…"

"No time for lame, crack puns Carolyn," Vivian sighed and picked Rico up. Rico only tilted his head to the side and Vivian smiled a bit. She had to admit, it was cute.

"So do we have to change their diapers and crap?" Carolyn looked at Vivian who nodded and she sighed. "Aww…I suck at stuff like this…"

"Cope with it Carolyn, we're on mommy duty until Jerry gives us the antidote," Vivian rolled her eyes and Rico began to laugh as Vivian bounced him. The model sighed and smiled a bit, liking his reaction.

"Ow!" Carolyn winced as Kowalski bit her. "Hey, what do I look like to you? Your chew toy?"

"Carolyn quit it and let's start changing their diapers before they reek my house!" Vivian hissed and began changing Skipper's diaper. Skipper looked up at Vivian and tugged on her hair, causing her to growl. Liking her reaction, Skipper laughed and pulled her hair again and once the model finished changing his diaper, she pulled him away from her. "Okay, stop being a brat and we'll be on equal terms."

"Oh come on Vivian, how hard can taking care of a baby be?" Carolyn giggled. Oh how wrong you are dear Carolyn. The next few days were hell. Apparently, Kowalski was such a genius of a baby that he picked the gates open and began crawling upstairs. Vivian spent three hours searching for him upstairs. Skipper and Private were in the kitchen, playing with dangerous things such as knives and Carolyn had to dodge four kitchens knives just to get to them. Rico…dear lord…he nearly blew the kitchen up. Setting plastic ware in the microwave and things in the oven, Vivian can see how he was a demolitions expert now.

Getting tired of the messes they had to clean up, the girls agreed to put tracking devices on the boys and just leave them be…except putting them near the kitchen. Who the hell knows what they could do in there. Carolyn already lost a few strands of hair when the kids got in the kitchen for the** third** time. Vivian got a few cuts with Rico playing with garden shears.

"Okay! Let's just all…go to the beach or something!" Vivian growled and the girls packed the babies' needs into the SUV with car seats and strapped the boys in. "Be good…" She growled and the two young women got into the car and drive off to the beach. What they didn't know, was the same exact kidnapper from before was following them.

When the girls made it to the beach, they've set everything up and rubbed sun block all over the boys. Rico whined and squirmed while Vivian was trying to put some on. Getting tired of his squirming, Vivian held him close so that his face was pressed against her boobs. Rico froze as Vivian rubbed sun block on him.

"I don't know whether he's in hell…or in heaven…" Carolyn whispered to Kowalski as he nodded, even though it was strange that he knew what she meant.

"There," Vivian sighed and let Rico go as he plopped down on the blanket and looked up at his guardian. "You can be such a handful at times…"

While Vivian was dealing with Kowalski, Private who had sun block on already, went to play with Carolyn. He yelped and hid behind her leg as a tide came in. Carolyn giggled and picked Private up, walking along the beach. Vivian watched as Kowalski and Skipper built a crappy sand castle. Rico was still dazed from the chest thing.

Suddenly, Vivian heard Carolyn scream. She turned her head towards the right side of the beach as Carolyn was running with Private as a familiar man was running after them. It seemed a little bit fuzzy, but after a few seconds, Vivian recognized the man as her captor from before when Carolyn and her were toddlers. She groaned and picked Skipper and Kowalski up and placed them next to Rico. She narrowed her eyes and spoke in a direct tone with them.

"Alright you three, you better listen and don't' do anything stupid. Stay here and don't leave!" Vivian ordered and when the three merely nodded, Vivian ran off and tackled the man down. She grabbed his hair and yanked it as the man howled in pain. "Who are you and what the hell do you want!?"

"Hand over the kids!" He demanded and Vivian slammed him down on the ground, she narrowed her eyes.

"Over my **dead** body…" She growled and the two continued to punch and fight while Carolyn grabbed the kids and went to the car, locking it.

"Alright, don't cry, Vivian will be okay," Carolyn whispered and the boys huddled around Carolyn and held onto her. They were scared.

"Vivian…" Skipper whimpered out and Private sniffled.

"Hey, don't cry," Carolyn cooed and Rico held onto her arm as Kowalski held onto her left leg.

Meanwhile with Vivian, she didn't notice a group of men, towing the car away, causing Carolyn to scream inside as she noticed the men weren't even tow truck men, but masked and drove off, and taking the car with them. Vivian slugged the man as he fell down and growled. She was going to need back up. Quickly, she got dressed and went to headquarters, only to meet Jerry and the rest of her team.

"Jerry, I need back up quick and lots of—" Vivian rambled on as Jerry blinked and Jude blinked.

"Hey bra, no 'welcome back' or 'I missed you guys' greeting for us?" Jude asked and Vivian growled.

"Due to some experiment that went totally wrong, Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private are now little kids, and they and Carolyn got captured!" She screamed and Jerry nodded.

"I know this is sudden, but Drake, Kayla, Cathy, and Jude…go with Vivian on the rescue mission," Jerry sighed and Cathy whined.

"But we just came back!" She complained and Jerry narrowed his eyes for the first time.

"That is an **order**__Cathy and I expect you to go with it!" Jerry growled and snapped as Cathy gulped.

"Chill out Jerry, we'll go," Drake nodded and Kayla sighed.

"Let's go," She said and started walking until she noticed something was wrong. She didn't know where to go. "Okay, back up! Where the hell are they!?"

Then Vivian remembered something. She put tracking devices on the kids when they were causing chaos in her house. She pushed Jerry off of his computer and started typing in. Jerry got up and groaned, rubbing his head and looked at the screen. Four red dots blinked on the map and Jerry raised an eyebrow.

"You put tracking devices on the kids?" He asked and Vivian suited up.

"Long story," She muttered and the group ran off to their destination.

Meanwhile, the boys wailed as they were taken out of the car and Carolyn struggled to break free. She glared at the men as they continued to taunt the boys. She was scared. She always was. She was on the team, but never did anything helpful. She was **useless**…She burdened everyone; she didn't do much of the work. She was utterly, completely, useless.

_This is all my fault…I should've been aware of this…_ She thought as the painful thoughts rushed through her brain. _I can't save anyone…_

"All the trouble you stupid brats caused me!" A gruff voice rang throughout the hallways. The lights flickered on as Carolyn's eyes widened in horror. The man picked up one of the boys and whoever the boy was, he was obviously screaming, crying, and wailing.

True, Carolyn was scared and didn't know what to do. But the kids…the boys…were her teammates. And they've saved her when she was turned into a child. Taking a deep breath, Carolyn thrashed with all her might as the men left her go. Just when they were charging at her, Carolyn grabbed an antique lamp and smashed it on the guy's head. The others stopped and began running tot eh hallway to report to the other man, but Carolyn beat them to it. She started throwing clay and glass objects at them until they were knocked out cold. Quickly, she ran to the hallways and entered the kitchen as the man glared at her.

"Let them go!" She yelled and grabbed a frying pan. Her legs were shaking, her breathing was uneven, but she held still and glared.

"You little bitch!" The man screamed and threw a knife at her. If Carolyn knew better from what all the boys done to her, she easily dodged it.

"Carolyn!" Rico squirmed from the man's grasp, but failed. The man only grabbed Rico and started strangling him. Carolyn, as if instinct, smashed the hot frying pan at the older man's face. He yelled and threw Rico. Quickly, she grabbed Rico before he could hit the floor.

"You bitch!" The man growled and aimed a gun at Carolyn. Before he fired, a few gun shots shattered the kitchen windows. He turned his head to find Vivian and the rest of the gang there. "Damn it!"

"Kidnapping and who knows what you'll do with poor Carolyn bro," Jude snickered as Drake and Kayla started beating the crap out of the old man. Jude and Cathy began picking up Kowalski, Skipper, and Private. Vivian made her way to Carolyn and Rico. She smiled.

"You did great Carolyn," Vivian winked and grabbed the two as they headed out, only greeting Jerry and the cops.

"I sense some major déjà vu here…" Carolyn blinked and Jerry chuckled.

"Of course," Jerry chuckled and once Cathy and Jude walked out with the rest, Jerry fed them the antidote and the boys returned back to their normal forms.

"Jesus…why the hell do I smell like baby powder!?" Rico glared and Vivian laughed.

"Deal with it Rico, and we now know how you guys felt when you took care of us," Carolyn smiled and Rico smirked.

"Not so easy now is it huh?" He chuckled and Vivian laughed and hugged him. It was also crushing him.

"Great to have you back sweetheart," Vivian laughed as Rico's face went red.

"I have no idea whether he's in heaven or in hell…" Kayla shook her head and Carolyn giggled.

"Oh my god! That's what I said at the beach!" Carolyn giggled.

"You went to the beach? Lucky!" Cathy pouted.

"Dunno about you dude, but I'd say he's in heaven," Jude laughed and high-fived Drake.

"I have no idea what you guys did in Vegas," Vivian let go and shook her head as the two walked over to the rest of the team. Jude and Drake smirked and high-fived each other once more and laughed while Kayla groaned and Cathy giggled. "And I don't want to know…"

"I must say Carolyn, you were quite impressive back there," Jerry chuckled and smiled. "I've never seen you so brave and bold before…other than the time the enemy sliced your hair a bit and cut up your homecoming dress…"

"Hey!" Carolyn pouted and the group laughed.

"I owe ya one Carolyn," Rico smiled and patted her back.

"Alright team, let's go back home so I can wash out this baby shampoo," Skipper ran a hand through his hair and Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"I smell like daisies and roses!" Kowalski snapped.

"I don't know, I feel like a pretty, little butterfly," Private smiled and the guys stared at him dead panned.

"So agent mommy, what have you learned today?" Drake snickered as Carolyn rolled her eyes and Vivian growled.

"Never trust Jerry and his scientists to make a stupid formula to turn enemies into little kids," Vivian crossed her arms and the group laughed. Jerry frowned.

"It was a good one!"

"Jerry? Shut up…"


	19. A Visit Back Home

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the latest chapter! Anyways, did you hear that the Penguins of Madagascar are gonna have their own first movie? Awesome huh? Well there's gonna be a bonus special taking place of the movie coming up soon. But first, there are gonna be two chapters before that. One is the idea that everyone is suggesting, the one where they go back to the zoo for a visit and another, a haunted house mystery. So right now is the zoo chapter. Please read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works and Nickelodeon does. I only own the OCs.

Only a few more days until New Years Eve and the team is left with nothing to do. Once again, they were simply bored out of their minds. They've already been to the park plenty of times, the boys didn't want to go shopping, and it was kinda too cold to go out for a swim or to play in the snow. Sighing, they stayed at the huge house and waited until someone got an idea. And that someone was Carolyn.

"Why don't we go to the zoo?" She suggested and Vivian stared at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"Carolyn, if you're forgetting something….YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK THE BOYS FROM THE ZOO!" Vivian screamed and Carolyn flew back, crashing into the wall.

"Hm…I didn't think humans could do that…" Kowalski tapped his chin and Skipper rolled his eyes.

"But maybe…they could visit some zoo friends there?" Carolyn suggested and Vivian raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on Vivi, you actually expect them to just stick with us like family all the time? Surely they had friends too back at the zoo and they may not show it…but I'm sure they miss them."

Vivian looked over to the guys who just sat around the couch. Private sighed, obviously bored while Rico was flipping through channels and Kowalski and Skipper were playing chess. She looked back at Carolyn and then back at the boys. Maybe Carolyn was right and Vivian wasn't being fair. Sighing, Vivian nodded and grabbed her keys.

"Come on boys, off to the zoo," Vivian motioned them to come and they hurried and slipped on their shoes and walked out with the girls. They walked to the zoo and when Vivian turned to look back at the boys, they looked tense. "Hey calm down or else you'll piss in your pants."

"Sorry, we're just…nervous," Kowalski smiled sheepishly. Rico laughed nervously and Private kicked the concrete sidewalk.

"Don't be scared you guys," Carolyn giggled as they walked into the zoo. Vivian nodded and held Skipper's hand.

"Come on you baby," Vivian teased and Skipper's face went red.

"So who do you want to visit first?" Carolyn bubbled as they looked at the map.

"Why don't we visit Marlene?" Private smiled.

"Better than ring-tail," Skipper grumbled and Vivian laughed.

"Someone you don't like love?" Vivian smiled and Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Only the most annoying land mammal ever…or lemur," Skipper sighed as they walked to the otter exhibit.

"I have a question guys," Private asked and they stopped walking to look at the youngest. "If we speak to them…will they understand us?"

"Well from what our labs said, actually…yes they can," Carolyn smiled and Private beamed. "And when they speak, you can understand too."

"Talk about freaky animal powers," Vivian joked and Rico snickered.

Once the group made it to the otter exhibit, a brown otter jumped up as if it was doing a performance. Carolyn giggled and watched as Vivian looked over to Kowalski. She shook her head as Kowalski looked dazed and then looked over to Skipper, then Rico, and finally private. They all looked extremely nervous. The otter swam up to them and looked as if it wanted something. Carolyn secretly fed it popcorn. The otter smiled and ate it happily. Finally, Private decided to break the awkwardness.

"Hi there Marlene," He smiled and the otter froze. She swam up closer and took a good look at the guys.

"Guys? Skipper? Kowalski? Rico? Private? Wh-Why are you guys _human_?" She asked and Carolyn laughed sheepishly. "And why are you with humans?"

"Marlene, you remember that doctor appointment not so long ago right?" Kowalski began and Marlene nodded. "Well Carolyn here actually gave us this formula and turned us into humans…so we can witness the life of a human."

"It's not bad really Marlene, we're agents now, we're using our skills to help the good," Private reassured. "And Carolyn and Vivian are very nice to us too!"

"Um hi…" Vivian smiled a bit and waved. Strangely, Marlene understood them and waved also.

"Aww…she's so cute!" Carolyn bubbled.

"We're actually kick ass agents!' Rico grinned and Marlene nodded.

"Ye—did you just talk?" Marlene paused and then looked shocked. Rico grinned as Skipper chuckled.

"Now that Rico's a human, he has the ability to talk now Marlene, the only thing is that he can regurgitate our weapons," Skipper chuckled.

"So…this means you guys won't be back at the zoo anytime soon huh?" Marlene looked up at them and the boys smiled sheepishly.

"Well, they haven't created a formula yet to turn them back into penguins so…until then, they're humans," Carolyn explained and Marlene surprisingly understood.

"Wait, didn't Alice find it strange that we're missing?" Private tilted his head and Marlene shook her head.

"That's because when you guys were knocked out, I, being the doctor, told the zoo that I'll be taking you guys into further research and with a sign of a few papers, you're out of the zoo," Carolyn explained and Vivian sighed.

"So anything new here?" Skipper asked and looked around.

"Julian was actually celebrating tat you're gone and was partying all night long," Marlene shrugged and Rico rolled his eyes.

"Who's Julien?" Carolyn asked and Private smiled a bit.

"He's the lemur who believes he is the king of the zoo, thinking he's the higher mammal," Private explained.

"We really need to get rid of that ring-tail…" Skipper shook his head.

"But all our plans failed so far," Kowalski added.

"Well let's give them a visit and show them who's the higher mammal now," Vivian winked and the boys grinned. They liked the sound of that.

"Right then, come on boys, later Marlene," Skipper waved as Marlene waved back. The group began to walk to the lemur exhibit. When they reached to the exhibit, Vivian's eye twitched along with Skipper's. They were _dancing_.

"Jesus…" Vivian muttered as they continued to dance.

"Ring-tail!!" Skipper shouted and the lemur looked around.

"Maurice, I thought you said the flightless ones are gone," The so called king asked his royal advisor.

"Well they are," Maurice shrugged.

"Down here!" Skipper shouted once more and when they looked down, they blinked.

"Why are the giant freaks talking to us?" The ass spoke up and Skipper gritted his teeth.

"Because we're the _flightless_ ones Julian!" Kowalski shouted. "We're now humans!" The lemurs blinked and then jumped down and scurried over to the group. They looked at them for a moment.

"Eh Maurice…when did the flightless ones turn into females?" Julian asked while scratching his head, looking at the girls.

"We're over here dumbass!!" Rico growled and then the lemurs looked at the four boys.

"Wow…he wasn't kiddin' when he said that they've turned into humans," Maurice blinked and Rico scoffed.

"How did you turn into giant freaks!?" The king demanded and Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"Sorry your royal _pain_, but I don't like being called a _**freak**_…" Vivian growled and the king jumped and stepped away from Vivian.

"Long story short ring-tail, Carolyn here gave us a formula and turned us into humans," Skipper shortened the story and Carolyn waved a little.

"We're agents now," Private smiled.

"So who owns your ass now?" Rico grinned and Julian crossed his arms and plopped down on the ground.

"Maurice! I want to become a giant freak!" The lemur king demanded. The fat one only looked around nervously and looked at Carolyn who only shook her head.

"Err...King Julian; I don't think she wants to turn us into humans…" He said slowly and Julian gaped and then he pointed at Vivian.

"How dare you defy me?!" He shouted and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"I have a gun that can shoot you dead within seconds, don't tempt me," She growled and hissed darkly that even the oh-so-mighty King Julian cowered in fear.

"Huh, nice one Vivian," Skipper smirked and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Let's just…take a break on memory lane here," She sighed as they sat down on a few benches.

"So you don't know where you're from other than Rico who is from Antarctica?" Carolyn raised an eyebrow and the boys nodded.

"It's nice to visit the zoo again, I…kinda miss this place," Private smiled sheepishly and looked down. When he looked back up, he saw Vivian and Carolyn look at him and then he yelped a bit. "B-But being human is fun too!"

_They obviously miss this place…and we took them away from their home…_ Vivian thought as she watched Private frantically panic around.

"Vivian."

The model turned around to see Skipper looking at her and she sighed. Knowing the leader of these penguins, she knew that he knew that she was worried and feeling guilty. Skipper rolled his eyes and ruffled Vivian's hair. Something _very_ unexpected from him.

"Don't worry so much, as long as we can visit, we're not homesick right boys?" Skipper smiled and the other boys nodded.

"Sorry for making you feel bad Vivian," Private hugged Vivian who blinked and then slowly returned the hug.

"Yeah, we can visit time to time," Carolyn nodded and the guys smiled.

"Great!" Kowalski smiled.

"So…uh...where's this Doris huh Kowalski?" Vivian smirked and Kowalski blushed.

"Vivian, no love on duty," Skipper playfully joked and in return, Vivian joked back.

"Aww…so I can't fall in love you any of you boys now?" She winked and teased as the boys blushed dark red. They pictured themselves dating Vivian and then shook their heads vigorously.

"Ohh~ someone's having naughty thoughts~," Carolyn winked and giggled as Rico and Kowalski got up and chased Carolyn around. Vivian, Skipper, and Private only laughed.

"Well let's go see this Doris and check up on some other friends," Vivian suggested and Kowalski blushed as they headed to the dolphin exhibit. Kowalski looked down as Doris swam by, ignoring Kowalski. "So…she's the one who you liked who doesn't like you the way you like her?"

"Yeah…" Kowalski nodded, even though he didn't really understand what she just said. Pathetic isn't it?

"Kowalski! Snap out of it!" Skipper slapped the genius's head. Kowalski blinked and then nodded slowly.

"Well you know what; you can do better without her!" Carolyn encouraged and Vivian nodded.

"What are you talking about?" He asked slowly and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Meaning that there are more girls out there for you and you can just reel them in with your charm…if you have any," Vivian laughed and Kowalski blinked. "You know…there's more fish out there in the sea?"

"What does fish have to do with this crap?" Rico crossed his arms and Skipper laughed as the girls slapped their foreheads.

"It's a saying Kowalski, meaning that there are more girls out there," Skipper cleared and Kowalski nodded, then smiled.

"Yeah," He grinned and Vivian laughed.

"About time you got it _smart_ one," Vivian winked and he blushed. Maybe…he found someone better than Doris.

"Rico, aren't you going to check on your girlfriend—I mean the doll?" Private asked and Rico smiled sadly.

"It'd be stupid how a guy is holding a Barbie doll now is it?" Rico laughed sadly and Vivian rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"Come on trigger-happy, let's get some dynamite for you to blow up," She joked and Rico laughed.

"Trigger-happy? Is that my nickname sweetheart?" He smirked and teased while the model shrugged and leaned against him.

"I don't know, you can like it and keep it or you can just ignore it," She shrugged.

"So you really did get married…" Carolyn said slowly as Skipper rolled his eyes and nodded back slowly.

"Yeah and then we divorced…" He answered back.

"Well damn it, can't you at least get married quickly so then I can be at a wedding? Then after the wedding's over, divorce," Carolyn joked and Skipper rolled his eyes.

"You think it's that easy? Well listen here sister, what will be hard is to find you the right groom and for _you_ to get married," Skipper rolled his eyes and Carolyn's jaw dropped. He just told her that she couldn't get married.

"Hey you jerk!" She huffed and Vivian laughed.

"Why don't we go visit some others?" Vivian suggested as the group left Carolyn ranting and complaining. Until they were at least fifteen feet away, Carolyn stopped.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" She called out and ran after them. After she caught up with them, she pouted. "That wasn't nice…"

"Who said that we're nice?" The five said in unison and then blinked. Then they broke out in laughter.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Vivian winked and Private blushed.

"U-Um okay…" Private went off to the vending machine, but Vivian pulled him back.

"It's just a little joke Private, don't worry about it," She smiled as did the younger one.

"Hello Phil, Mason," Kowalski greeted and the chimps looked at him.

"I say Kowalski, is that really you?" The chimp who speaks hopped over to get a closer view.

"Um…yeah it's just that we're humans now…." Kowalski smiled sheepishly.

"How on Earth did you manage to do that?" Mason asked, bewildered.

"Lab technology and formulas…heheheh…yeah," Carolyn smiled sheepishly and Mason blinked.

"And here I thought it was us that evolved into humans…" Mason shook his head and Skipper chuckled.

"Flung any shit at visitors lately?" Rico smirked and the girls paled. Oh Jesus…

"Of course!" Mason smiled and Phil came over. "It's…tradition." They both grinned and Vivian and Carolyn hid behind Private and Rico.

"If they fling any at us, I will not hesitate to beat the crap out of you," Vivian hissed and Rico got shivers down his spine.

"Eww…" Carolyn whined and Private smiled sheepishly.

"I suppose you visited Julian and the other annoying followers?" Mason asked and Skipper chuckled.

"We showed them who the higher animal is," Skipper high-fived Kowalski.

"And how did you manage that?" Phil showed in sign language as Mason interpret.

"Oh simple, Vivian here threatened him with a gun she keeps," Private answered and the chimps looked at the girls as if they were crazy murderers.

"Oh yeah, we work with them, we're agents," Skipper informed and the chimps calmed down.

"It's one of the reasons why they turned us into humans, they knew about our skills earlier," Kowalski nodded.

The zoo's bell started to ring as the sun was setting. People were leaving and Vivian smiled and sighed. It was time to go. Carolyn turned towards the guys to see if they were going to be okay or so. The boys stood in their place as their eyes scanned the entire zoo.

"Hey…you guys gonna be okay?" Vivian asked gently as they turned around to look at the girls.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Skipper reassured with a smile.

"So we can visit again right?" Private asked and Vivian nodded. He cheered.

"After all…this place is your home," Carolyn smiled.

"Well that is correct," Kowalski chuckled. "But…"

"But…?" The girls questioned and Rico grinned.

"Home right now is with you two," He chuckled and the girls smiled.

"We're family!" Private laughed as they walked out of the zoo, headed back home.

"Meaning as in family, I can't fall in love with you anymore," Vivian joked and secretly, the boys blushed.

"Soo…if we're a family…who's the mom and who's the dad?" Carolyn joked and the group glared at her.

"Carolyn…" They warned as she laughed nervously.

"But you said that we're a family…" She drawled and the group groaned.

"Carolyn?"

"Yeah?"

"**Shut up**."

"…Okay…"

And the group finally made it home…until Carolyn brought up the family subject again and this time, Vivian wasted no time in chasing her around the house with a golf club this time. The boys only watched and smiled.

"I'M SORRY!!!"

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

"Home sweet home boys," Skipper laughed as his teammates grinned. "Home sweet home…"


	20. Horror Nightmare Come True

A/N: Hey there guys. About the movie thing, apparently I was wrong and it was just episodes where the zoo animals go out. So sorry about that, but I **will** be typing chapters off of those. So sorry for the mix up! Anyways, I want some guest stars here people. –Waves around with flyers- Come on; I need some guest stars, and some new ideas, like romance ones. I really need to kick the romance up a notch. So message me for guest star or ideas please! And don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works and Nickelodeon do. I only own the OCs.

"Like apple and cinnamon…" Vivian whispered to the air as she leaned against her balcony railing. The wind blew her hair, making it sway. Unknown to her, she had visitors in her room. A certain leader and a trigger-happy man. Each leaned against a side of her room, arms crossed.

"Started out as simple and innocent…" Skipper started, trying to hide his chuckle.

"Chemistry like apple and cinnamon…" Rico smirked. Vivian blinked and turned around only to find the boys. How did they get into her—oh duh! Rico picked the lock…huh; she really needs to get a new lock for her door now. Who knows what they'll try to get from her room…her bra and underwear?

"I should be asking you why the hell are you guys in here, but I'm dead curious. How do you guys know those lines?" She asked and crossed her arms as she walked back over to them.

"Oh I don't know…mixed up papers with lyrics on them with underwear model contracts?" Rico snickered and continued to smirk as Vivian blushed.

"Okay I understand you reading the lyrics part…BUT THE UNDERWEAR CONTRACTS!?" She grew and screamed at them as they shrunk into [cute] chibis.

"Eheheheh…well you've gotta admit, you would look hot—" Rico began, but was cut off when Vivian threw her pillow at him.

"You finish that line, you end up in your own personal grave," She threatened and Rico smiled sheepishly.

"Well anyways, the reason why we came up here is this," Skipper slapped down a newspaper on Vivian's desk as she looked down on it.

"Five people missing ever since last week…disappeared into old mansion…" Vivian read slowly as she scanned the paper. She looked back up at the boys and raised an eyebrow. "You want us to go check it out?"

"I've contacted Jerry and Jerry got the idea to send us anyways," Skipper crossed his arms and leaned against her wall.

Suddenly there were screams downstairs. The trio jumped and crashed into each other. Vivian stumbled as she got up while Rico and Skipper got up, but stumbled and crashed into each other, causing them to fall down once again. The model rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip.

"Come on, we don't have time to play ring-around-a-rosie here," She walked downstairs to see the living room was dark. The TV was still playing and when lightning flashed, screams were heard again.

"No….don't go in there…" Private's voice trembled as Carolyn, Kowalski, and private were watching a horror movie. Once the girl in the movie went inside the house, screams and chainsaws were to be heard and the group cried out and screamed. Skipper and Rico tripped and rolled down the stairs, causing the group to scream again.

"IT'S GOING TO GET US!!" Carolyn screamed as she hid behind Kowalski.

"Take her instead!" Kowalski shouted as he pushed Carolyn in front of him. Vivian rolled her eyes and switched the lights back on.

"You idiots!" She growled, causing Private to yelp quietly. "If you're going to watch a horror movie and you're scared, at least turn the lights on!"

"But what's so good in watching a horror movie without the lights _off_?" Carolyn asked as the two late birds got up, holding golf clubs with lamp shades on their heads.

"We'll save you!!" Skipper shouted as Rico looked around.

"You're a bit too late boys," Vivian rolled her eyes. "The three here were watching a damn horror movie that scared the wits out of them."

"Hey! It really was scary!" Carolyn huffed and pouted.

"And Barney is no different?" The model scoffed and rolled her eyes as Carolyn blushed.

"You're afraid of a purple dinosaur?" Rico snickered and smirked as Carolyn whined.

Suddenly the door opened and the lights went out, causing everyone to scream. Carolyn tackled Private and Kowalski to shield her while Vivian jumped into Skipper's arms and Rico hid behind a chair. The man coughed and closed the door, turning on the lights. The intruder was none other than Jerry.

"JERRY!!" The girls screamed, furious at their boss. Jerry stumbled back and crashed into the wall.

"S-Sorry girls, but this is urgent," Jerry coughed and sat down on the chair once everyone settled down. "As you read in the newspaper, five people went missing ever since last week, disappeared into an old mansion."

"Yeah and you want us to go search for them?" Vivian finished as Jerry nodded. Carolyn and Private paled as Kowalski's eyes widened.

"This is just like in the movie…" Kowalski gasped out and Skipper rolled his eyes.

"You're just being stupid Kowalski," Rico rolled his eyes.

"Rico's right…which is weird…but it's just a simple rescue mission right?" Vivian shrugged and then Jerry pulled out a few files.

"Not really…" Jerry said slowly and the girl raised an eyebrow. "According to our research, the house was once a hide out for prisoners from asylums, somehow it's been closed down and the people inside _died_ in there, including the prisoners."

"A _haunted_ mansion? Now that's just crazy!" Skipper crossed his arms and Jerry this time, raised an eyebrow.

"Anything is quite _possible_ Skipper," Jerry answered. The leader only narrowed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. "Anyways, one of our teams took a look at the place and every room they've searched couldn't find the missing people."

"So you're claiming that the mansion is haunted and we **have** to go in it?" Private whimpered and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Private, there's no such thing and yes, we're going to find the people," Vivian answered. The movie crap was getting into their brains.

"We don't really have paranormal gadgets other than night vision goggles…" Jerry sighed. "In fact, this is our _first_ paranormal mission."

"Is Jude and the others gonna be there?" Carolyn asked and Jerry nodded.

"It might seem easy, but it feels very dangerous. The whole entire team is going on this mission," Jerry explained and Vivian sighed.

"Yay…" She yawned. Another mission where Jude continues his nonsense, Kayla and Drake arguing, and another Carolyn…

"You'll start first thing tomorrow, you'll meet up at the park at 2 p.m.," Jerry informed and the group nodded.

"We better bring garlic just in case," Carolyn whispered and Kowalski nodded.

"But aren't those for vampires?" Private asked and Carolyn sighed.

"But it's the second best thing to ghosts and spirits and…._zombies_," Carolyn flashed a flashlight under her and Private yelped and hid behind Rico.

"Okay, now _that's_ stupid," Rico crossed his arms and Vivian slapped her forehead.

"**EVIL BEWARE!!!**" A very paranoid Kowalski screamed as Vivian's eye twitched.

"Oh god, you made him into some sort of shaman now…" Vivian groaned and Rico was recording the moment. "And will you put that away!?"

"Sorry," Rico smiled sheepishly and Skipper rolled his eyes. Spirits, ghosts, living dead? All of this was bullshit. None of it is real!

"Well get a good night's sleep everyone," Jerry nodded and with a push of a button on his watch, he teleported and was gone.

"Okay, I don't know what's scary. The teleporting thing that Jerry did…or Kowalski's evil spirit-be-gone dance," Vivian pointed to Kowalski as he was doing some sort of dance.

"…Definitely the dance," Rico, Skipper, and Vivian said in unison as Carolyn and Private joined the dance also.

"Well let's get some sleep kay?" Rico rubbed the back of his neck while Skipper nodded. "It's been crazy…_very_ crazy…"

"No shit Sherlock," Vivian said as she rolled her eyes and walked upstairs, back to her room. "Come on chickens, get some sleep." The scared trio ran upstairs to their rooms while the two other boys just shrugged and went to their rooms. "Zombies…spirits...ghosts…what a bunch of bull crap…" The nonbeliever muttered as she entered her room.

She took a quick shower and got into her PJs, which was a black spaghetti strap tank top and black shorts. Vivian yawned as she made her way to her bed. After climbing in, she read for awhile and then turned off the lights and went to bed. But something was in her bed…she felt something _move_ and it wasn't her. She nearly screamed when she felt arms wraps around her waist and that did it, she _yelped_ and turned on the lights. She turned and glared. Only to find Rico.

"Hey beautiful," He smirked and Vivian felt so mad, she could just knock him dead. Oh did he enter—oh…when she was taking a shower. She blushed and glared at him, drilling holes through him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room and in _my_ bed!?" She hissed dangerously. Rico only chuckled and smirked.

"Don't like my company sweetheart?" He grinned; Vivian threw one of her stuffed animals at him. "And I'm here cuz Private taken up the entire room to do some sort of spirit away thing and my bed is being used." The model groaned. And he couldn't stay with Skipper and Kowalski? Before she could tell him to go to their room, Rico continued, "Kowalski's doing the same thing and Skipper's sleeping in the living room. I don't like sleeping in the living room."

"Why not Carolyn's room!?" Vivian snapped and Rico rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that girl has her entire stuffed animals with her since she watched that horror movie," Rico rolled his eyes and Vivian huffed.

"Then sleep on the floor," Vivian sighed only to find Rico starting to doze off. He continued to nod his head off and Vivian sighed again.

"I guess I'll let this slide once…" She mumbled, blushing secretly. "But sleep on the floor!"

"But…I don't….want to…be…alone…" He mumbled quietly and eventually fell asleep. On her shoulder too. _Alone_…Vivian shivered and blushed. She looked down at him. He was sleeping peacefully and the moonlight shone on his face.

_Oh God…not one of these romance moments…_ Vivian thought as her heart started picking up its pace. She really had to admit it now…he was gor—okay well drop dead sexy. _And I have the feeling that Skipper, Kowalski, and Private are too…well not Private cuz he's categorized in the cute section._

"Geez, the things I do for you…" Vivian sighed and then laid his head on another pillow as she plopped her head back down on her own pillow. "Night Rico…" And with that, the lights were off and they went to sleep.

The next morning, Vivian woke up and sat up, finding Rico still sleeping. Brushing her hair back, she began to shake him. It wasn't working. Instead, Rico, still sleeping, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down. The model blushed and tried to get out of his grasp until she finally punched him in the head. Rico jolted and stared into Vivian's eyes. The two blushed and Rico let her go.

"S-Sorry…" He apologized while looking down. Vivian sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not mad, we better get dressed," Vivian suggested as the demolitions expert nodded and got up, heading back to his room quickly to get dressed. Vivian sighed and rubbed her forehead, the blush still on her face. Shaking her head quickly, Vivian got dressed into black cargo pants and a black and white T-shirt that ended at her belly. Meaning, you could see her belly. She did the daily morning routine and walked downstairs as the guys were already up. "So Kowalski, did the spirit dance work?"

"I'm not sure…" Kowalski blinked and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"I think you did the rain dance instead Kowalski," Private pointed outside, which was raining. Kowalski took out his clipboard and inspected it.

"Whoops…" Kowalski smiled sheepishly and Carolyn groaned.

"Way to go genius! Raining while we have to go in a haunted mansion! That's the worst mood setter right there!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"What's with all the stuff?" Skipper asked while the team noticed she was wearing a backpack.

"In case we get trapped in there for…oh I don't know…eternity," Carolyn said grimly while Kowalski paled and Private whimpered.

"Stop that! We are **not** going to get stuck in there for eternity! Now let's go!" Vivian grumbled and grabbed her jacket, keys, and phone along with a few umbrellas. "Come on," She said, handing each pair an umbrella. Vivian slipped her leather, high heeled boots on while Carolyn whined; tying her high tops and the guys tied their boots.

Once they were ready, they've stepped out in pairs. Rico with Private, Kowalski with Carolyn (two chickens together…great…), and Skipper with Vivian. Vivian opened the umbrella as did everyone else and began to walk to the park. While walking, Skipper took the umbrella from Vivian and held it for her.

"Um…thanks," She smiled and Skipper smiled back. Once they've made it to the park, they saw the other four. Each smiled and waved, holding an umbrella.

"Hey dudes, dudettes," Jude greeted. "Ready for the haunted house mission?"

"Don't…remind us Jude…" Vivian growled.

"Let me guess…chickens?" Kayla rolled her eyes as Drake laughed. Vivian nodded and pointed to Kowalski and Carolyn.

"Oh come on Carolyn, it's not so bad," Cathy reassured. However, reassurance didn't help at all.

"We'll be trapped there forever!!" She cried and Vivian sighed.

"Alright girls, we don't have many gadgets for you other than the main helpful one: night vision goggles, but we've added something new to it, it can read paranormal readings," Jerry walked up to them with an umbrella, handing out the goggles to the group. "

"It's okay Jerry, this is all we'll need," Drake waved his hand around and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't you a jerk?" She snarled. Vivian sighed, those two seriously seem like a couple.

"Anyways, here are the coordinates to the mansion and good luck agents," Jerry handed the coordinates to Vivian. Then he pushed the same button on his watch and then vanished.

"Dude….freaky…" Jude commented and the team glared at him.

"Come on," Vivian rolled her eyes and they walked to the mansion. Once they made it, they stared at the huge house. Kowalski and Carolyn began to shake uncontrollably so Drake and Kayla dragged them inside once Vivian and the others started making their way in. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" She called out, the house echoing her. Suddenly a ghostly voice blew by and Carolyn grabbed Private.

"So…much…pain…" It said and Vivian bit her lip. She wasn't scared. "So…much…darkness…"

"Any _living_ people in here?" Kowalski asked wearily and a cold wind blasted their faces.

"I think you just offended them dude," Jude whispered.

"Okay, here's the plan: We're going to split up two by two or we can go by five," Vivian turned to their team and their eyes widened. "What? Say something!" She had no time for this…

"ZOMBIE!!!" Carolyn screamed and began to panic as Vivian whipped around only to meet a living dead man. She gasped and jumped out of the way as it charged at her. The group moved out of the way also, dodging the zombie's moves.

"We have to split up, go two by two NOW!" Vivian ordered as the group split up. Carolyn was with Jude, Cathy was it Kowalski, Kayla was with Skipper, Drake was with Rico, and Private was with Vivian. They all ran into different corridors and up the stairs.

"I don't wanna die!!" Carolyn screeched as Jude dragged her, running still.

"Well guess what bra? So do I!" Jude continued to drag her as if some doll.

"Where are we going?" Cathy panted as she and Kowalski continued to run.

"Anywhere as long as we stay away from ugly ass!" Kowalski shouted as they continued to run.

"Got a plan oh-so-leader?" Kayla shouted as Skipper continued to run.

"Yeah, RUN!!" Skipper screamed.

"Hey, don't you have lasers or something!?" Drake screamed as Rico fished for something in his pockets while running.

"Hey, I deal with explosives the most, not some Star Wars fan with lasers!" Rico growled.

"So w-where are we going Vivian?" Private asked the model as they crept around the hallways.

"Finding the missing people and away from the dead guy," Vivian whispered, opening the doors to the rooms to check.

While the two looked in the rooms, the floorboards creaked. They stopped and looked around, when they turned back to the regular direction; another dead person broke out underneath the floorboards and roared. Vivian and Private screamed. Quickly, Vivian took out a gun and shot the living dead man a couple of times. After a few moments, she grabbed the paralyzed young one and made a run for it.

"Private, get a hold of yourself!" Vivian screamed as they continued to run away from the living dead.

Meanwhile with the others, they all had the same greeting as Vivian and private. The living dead greeted them and they all made a run for it. Carolyn fainted so Jude had to work double time and carry her while running. Kowalski nearly shitted in his pants and began running as if his life depended on it. And on the contrary, it is.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rico shouted as a swarm of zombies chased them.

"You can say that again!!" Drake screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Rico screamed once more.

"Kowalski, options!" Skipper shouted, running with Kayla.

"What options!? And Kowalski's with Cathy!" Kayla shouted back at him, running. "Our only option to run!!"

Back to Vivian and Private, they crashed through the wall and slide down in a crazy roller coaster like laundry shoot. The two held onto each other as they screamed, desperately wanting to go back home. They landed into some dirty sheets and fought their way out of them. Suddenly they found two bundles moving and Vivian slowly took out her gun and lifted the sheets off, aiming her gun.

"Hey, aren't those two of the missing people?" Private asked and then Vivian slowly untied them.

"You have to get out of this place! It's cursed!" The girl screamed and Vivian shook her.

"Where are the other three!?" She demanded and the two girls stammered.

"T-They're being kept in two different rooms," The second girl explained.

"You're gonna have to go with us, it's not safe," Vivian shook her head and the girls nodded.

"The living dead…" Private gasped out as the zombies appeared in the room. Swearing, Vivian shot down the wall and grabbed the girls, making a run for it. Private followed, catching up to Vivian. "Wh-What are we going to do now?"

"Inform the others!" Vivian shouted as she dialed Kayla's cell phone.

"What is it!?" Kayla screamed as gun shots were to be heard on her side.

"We found two of the missing victims; the others are kept in two different rooms!' Vivian shouted as they continued to run. "Inform the others!"

"Roger that!" Kayla hung up and called the others, all receiving the notice of the missing people.

"Dude, I don't think I can carry the knocked out bra any longer!" Jude shouted and then crashed into Rico and Drake. "Never mind, bro, your shift." The skater handed Carolyn to Drake who grunted and then yelled as the living dead chased them.

"Any ideas smart one!?" Drake screamed at Rico who punched a wall and then pushed the group inside. The coughed as dust flew around and they found a muffled up man.

"Drake, call the others, we found the third victim," Rico said, getting up and picking the man up, not bothering to untie him and take off the gag. While Drake did that, Jude stared at Rico.

"You're just gonna carry him like that? Dude…awesome," Jude nodded as the living dead started to pop up from the floor. "You wanna know something; this reminds me of a video game…"

"RUN!!" Rico screamed, dragging Jude as he continued to think. Drake carried Carolyn and ran with Rico.

"What was that video game again?" Jude thought for a moment as Rico continued to run, carry the third victim and drag Jude.

"We're running from the living dead in this house and here you're thinking about _**video games**_!?!?!" Drake screamed and then Jude snapped his fingers.

"House of Dead!" Jude shouted and cheered for himself.

"And that's what we're exactly in!" Rico shouted as they made it downstairs.

Meanwhile with Kowalski and Cathy, they were screaming and running from the dead, they crashed into Skipper and Kayla. They groaned and then the floor underneath then broke and they fell into another room. When they landed, they heard groaning noises and turned to see two tied of people. A woman and a boy. Kayla called the others to inform them that they have found the last two victims as Skipper and Kowalski picked them up.

"Everyone, downstairs!!" Kayla ordered as the living dead dropped down from the roof and they all jumped down, meeting the others after pieces of wood fell down on them.

"Rico! Let's blow this place!!" Vivian ordered and Rico began taking out a lot of dynamite and spread it on the floor. Then he took out a switch as the team and the victims were once outside.

"Bwahahahahaha!!! Sayonara suckers!!" Rico went crazy and pushed the button, blowing up the entire mansion.

"Remind me to stay away from him…" Drake whispered.

After the house was completely gone, they've returned to headquarters were Jerry let the missing people go back home in a jet. Vivian fell down on the floor, dead tired. The others collapsed also, breathing heavily. They were also soaked from the rain.

"Don't believe still Skipper?" Jerry chuckled as the penguin leader glared at his boss.

"Shut up Jerry," He groaned.

"That was a nightmare that came true…" Vivian breathed and the others nodded. Once everyone calmed down, they returned back home. Private was still doing the weird spirit ritual and so did Kowalski. Skipper groaned and changed quickly and grabbed his pillow and blanket to sleep on the couch.

"After tonight, I'll sleep in the hallway," Rico smiled and Vivian blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, I'm still kinda spooked out by tonight soo….can you…stay with me for another night?" She asked and Rico blinked in surprise, but smirked, then smiled.

"Sure thing sweetheart," He chuckled as they went inside Vivian room. After they changed, they went to bed and Vivian did the most unexpected thing ever. She _snuggled_ up to him.


	21. Perverted Moments

A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you liked the last chapter, it was an idea from a reader. A haunted house. So now, I'm desperate. I need guest stars and I need romance ideas! So send them in people, cuz my brain is powering down. So keep on reading and send in those reviews and ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works and Nickelodeon does. I only own the OCs

Important Notice: Oh yeah, here's something new by the perverted side of me. I'm making a mini side series of lemons. Hahaha, yes, meaning Vivian with each one of the boys in their own little lemon one shot. I don't know if it's a good idea or not, so you tell me. :D Should I make the series or not?

Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in days, damn it I got sick and still am…I think I have the swine flu…Oh god…X__X Or it's just a fever…I hope it is

"New Years Eve is coming soon!" Carolyn panicked. "And I have no boyfriend!"

"Told you it'll be impossible for you to get married," Skipper smirked and chuckled as he and Vivian trained in the backyard. Carolyn only glared at him.

"Oh shut up, you won't be getting married either!" She snapped and Vivian flipped him over.

"I already got married, just that I divorced so that means I'm way ahead of you," He smirked as he picked himself off the floor.

"Shut up…" She whined and Vivian laughed.

"Cheer up, just print out a picture of Orlando Bloom, cut it out and paste it on a guy on the countdown and kiss it," Vivian snickered and Rico began laughing hysterically.

"Not funny!" Carolyn blushed and then muttered, "I did that last time…"

"Eww…" Private joked and Kowalski snickered as Carolyn attacked them with pillows.

"So…anything new with underwear modeling?" Rico grinned and Vivian blushed. Thing weren't the same ever since they've rescued the people from the living dead. Like come on, she even let _Rico_ stay in with her. And she snuggled up to him too!

"Drop it," She growled and Skipper got up and patted her back.

"Don't worry so much Vivian, you'll get older that way," He winked and Vivian gasped. Did he just call her old!?

"You did not just call me old," She growled and Skipper smirked.

"And if I did?" He shot back.

"Ooh~…" Rico just had to add the dramatic effect.

"Rico shut up," I rolled my eyes as he shut his mouth, but kept his grin. "I'm going to kick you ass," She threatened to the penguin leader who only merely shrugged.

"Bring it on sister," Skipper chuckled as Vivian smirked and when he turned around, Vivian tackled him onto the ground and the dust cloud fight began. Rico began to inch away form the two as he watched TV.

Vivian and Skipper fought in the backyard for ten minutes straight. None of them giving up as Vivian continued to flip Skipper over and tackle him until she finally won. She was sitting on his waist. And she was basically straddling his waist also. She pinned his arms down and she smirked. Skipper blushed and squirmed as she was in control. (A/N: Oh, kinky~) Of course, she didn't know that it was a kinky position. Now if it was Rico…it would be a whole different story.

"Who owns your ass now?" Vivian smirked and Skipper squirmed to get her off. It's failing…

"Not you…" Skipper wouldn't allow himself to give up so Vivian showed no mercy. She tickled him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! G-Get o-off!!" Skipper shouted as he rolled around with Vivian still on him.

"No way!" Vivian laughed and then they rolled over so now Skipper was on top. He smirked down at her as she narrowed her eyes.

"Prepare to scream!" Skipper laughed and tickled Vivian who was basically screaming and rolling around.

Inside, the guys looked at each other and then covered Private's ears and eyes. Carolyn giggled and watched the two protect the younger one's innocence. They acted as if they were parents of his. Private looked around, but all he saw was darkness and he couldn't really hear either.

"God are they having sex or what?" Rico rolled his eyes, secretly hoping they weren't.

"Hopefully not…" Kowalski muttered.

"What? What'd you say?" Private called out, but was ignored. Suddenly, Skipper flew across the room as Vivian stumbled inside. Their hair was messy and their clothes were messed up too. It looked like they came back from a storm instead of having sex.

"Geez guys…competitive much?" Rico snickered and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," She sighed and fixed her hair.

"God it's so boring…" Carolyn sighed. She was bored from watching TV. "Aren't there any missions for us?"

"Then go find yourself a boyfriend," Vivian suggested and Carolyn got up the couch and ran out the door. "…Well that was easy…"

"Desperate," Rico and Kowalski said in unison.

"Um guys? Why is it so dark and why can't I hear anything!?" Private panicked and the two let go of their hands. The younger one blinked and glared at the two older ones.

"Eheheheh…..inappropriate sight," Kowalski explained and Private rolled his eyes.

"I'm quite old enough now you two!" Private huffed and Vivian patted his shoulders.

"It's okay, next time I'll let you see the sex scenes in James Bond movies," Vivian grinned and Private smiled. However, the three men looked horrified. Private…watching James Bond? With all the gun shooting and sex scenes? Oh god…

"Okay!" Private smiled and Vivian dug through her DVD shelf. They couldn't believe it.

"You can't be serious…" Skipper's jaw dropped as Vivian placed the disk in eh DVD player.

"Come on you three, you can't stop babying him all the time," The model rolled her eyes and pressed play as she and Private sat back on the couch. "Besides, good time to show him the ropes to get a girl."

"Simple, don't call them fat," Rico smirked and Vivian threw a cushion at his face. "Okay…I deserved that…"

The group gave up and decided to let Private watch. I mean, how bad can _one_ James Bond movie do? They were wrong. Private began to jump and yell at the TV like the horror movie and his eyes widened at the sex scene. He stared as if it was some God. Vivian started laughing as Skipper groaned and slapped his forehead. Kowalski and Rico only laughed and watched boredly as Private jumped around.

"Huh…who knew one movie could do this much damage," Vivian grinned and Skipper glared.

"Shut up Vivian and help me calm him down," Skipper ordered as Vivian laughed. He blinked and turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "What? What's so funny?"

"Do you have _any_ idea how wrong that sounded?" She laughed and clutched her side as Kowalski and Rico thought for a moment and then began to laugh with her.

"Um…" Skipper thought for a moment. Help calm him down? He doesn't understand why they were laughing.

"Okay, dude, in a way it sounds like you want me to give him a blowjob or something," Vivian smirked and Skipper gaped as his face instantly turned red. "See how dirty it would sound?"

"Well we'll take care of Private, why don't you just rest Vivian?" Kowalski suggested and Vivian smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks love," She winked and went back upstairs. Kowalski sighed dreamily as Skipper and Rico glared at him. Obviously as you can tell, they're jealous.

"Show off," Rico huffed and then went upstairs. "I can do better!"

And as we have here, it is now a competition to see who can woo Vivian. Jealousy…such a scary and ugly emotion isn't it? So is being competitive…Anyways, our trigger-happy expert was making his way to Vivian's room. When he walked in, she was in a towel and they both blushed.

"Oh god…I am so sorry!" Rico waved his hand up, dodging flying objects. Books, stuffed animals, pillows, and bottles of lotion were being thrown at the poor guy. Rico got hit with three bottles of lotion, one stuffed animal, five books, and six pillows. "Ugh…"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She growled and Rico blushed.

"I just…wanted to see you ya know…" He blushed and looked down as Vivian gripped the towel tighter as she too, blushed. Rico looked to notice how big her chest was and blushed even darker.

"Is there something wrong?" Vivian walked closer as Rico backed away. She raised an eyebrow and stared at him as she took one step forward and he took a step back. "Hey come on, tell me."

"Era it's nothing! Just that…you're in a towel!" Rico blurted out and Vivian raised an eyebrow.

"So?" She asked and Rico blushed and covered his face. "Oh come on you big baby," She rolled her eyes and pulled Rico up; he stumbled and crashed into her so he was now on top and in control. "Um…"

"I'm sorry!" Rico blabbered as he got up, but Vivian pulled him back down and she rests her forehead on his shoulder. She breathed softly.

"You smell like lilies…" She whispered and Rico blushed.

"Um…I do?" Rico blinked and Vivian nodded slowly, feeling sleepy. She fell asleep on Rico's shoulder. The demolitions expert blushed and carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed. He nearly had a nose bleed when he saw the towel slip a bit and then ran out quickly before the towel sort of fell a bit.

"Rico, what the hell happened to you?" Skipper blinked and held Private still as he tried to replay the entire movie.

"Um…you don't want to know…" He muttered.

"But now I do," Kowalski popped up and Rico glared.

"Don't you have to build a shrink ray?" He growled and the genius shrugged.

"Just 700 more years," Kowalski informed and Rico rolled his eyes. While the two talked, Skipper finally managed to get Private back to his usual self before the movie. It took thirty minutes for him to calm down? Sad.

"Soldier, you are not watching anymore of those sick movies," Skipper ordered and Private looked around.

"What movies?" He asked and Skipper blinked. The boy didn't remember? Geez…

"Erm…never mind," Skipper smiled sheepishly as Vivian walked downstairs. Her hair was wet so it looked sorta wavy and she was wearing a very large button up shirt. She was drying her neck with a towel.

"Hey guys," She greeted and when the guys turned around, their jaw dropped. They hoped she was wearing underwear under that shirt. But in the back of their minds…they were hoping that she wasn't. Everyone has their perverted days.

"Holy shi—" Rico was about to say, but Kowalski clamped his mouth shut by stuffing his clipboard in Rico's face.

"What?" She asked and Private looked away as Skipper thought that he could flood the house with his drool.

"Hoover dam Vivian! What on Earth are you wearing!?" Deciding to break the awkwardness, Skipper shouted and covered his eyes with his hand, but slyly peeked through his fingers.

"Well I was washing my hair and taking a shower, and it's hot so might as well wearing an oversized shirt," The model shrugged while Kowalski was keeping himself busy by looking at her curves and legs.

"Hey guys!" Carolyn walked back inside and giggled. "Guess who got herself a man?"

"Um…Cathy?" Vivian guessed and Carolyn pouted. "Kayla? Huh, that would be a miracle if she could get herself a boyfriend…"

"No! Me! I got a boyfriend!" Carolyn huffed and Vivian blinked.

"That fast? You didn't pick one up on a strip club did you…?" Vivian eyed her roommate suspiciously and Carolyn gasped.

"I'm not that kind of girl!" Carolyn whined and then the others looked at her blankly. The same thought was running through their heads: She's too stupid to tell the difference between strip club and a regular club…

"So where'd you meet him?" Private tried to brighten the mood.

"I don't know, I was at Starbucks and then this major hottie came up to me and started kissing my neck and like, I'm in heaven!" Carolyn squealed and Vivian looked at her as if Carolyn had a twin.

"You do happen to know that he might be a stalker who might rape you and shit right?" Vivian asked and then Carolyn stopped squealing. "I mean, if he just came up to you and started kissing you and who knows what, that's really dangerous Carolyn, you have to break up."

"Affirmative Carolyn, you can't just date a random stranger," Skipper nodded and then Rico finally got the clipboard out of his face.

"He might be a pimp," He shrugged and then Carolyn pouted.

"So what does he look like?" Kowalski asked and Carolyn took out her cell phone and showed them a picture of the guy. Vivian narrowed her eyes as Skipper and the others just raised an eyebrow.

"You're dating Timothy Scott? Carolyn…he's a popular, well known man…and the local pimp," Vivian explained and then Carolyn felt as if her world was going to end, but she kept her composure.

"No way! He's not like that!" Carolyn huffed and Vivian turned her around to look out the window to see the same man that Carolyn fell head over heels for, was making out with another girl. Her heart shattered and she began to cry as Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Carolyn, just quit the New Years tradition and forget about dating," Vivian sighed and rolled her eyes while Carolyn ran up to her room and sobbed. "Ah well, she can't help falling in love with a pervert."

"Vivian….put on some pants!" Skipper demanded and Vivian rolled her eyes. "I mean seriously, someone could bleed to death!" By meaning bleed to death, he meant nosebleed.

"Aww, but Skipper…" She whined and the penguin leader blushed. "I don't wanna…"

"N-No! Go now!" He stuttered, but the model refused and then pouted at Kowalski.

"Skipper's a meanie…" She pouted in a cute voice and Kowalski blushed, hiding his face behind the clipboard.

"I didn't think you were a pervert Vivian," Private said while Vivian laughed.

"Everyone has their perverted moments love," She winked and then Private tripped, pushed Skipper who pushed Vivian to fall on top of Kowalski. The genius yelped and blushed furiously as she sat up, and was straddling his waist. "Wow….nice view."

Actually, it was Kowalski who had the nice view. Vivian was straddling him and when he looked up, he could see her bra showing through the white shirt. He looked away, but peeked. Shaking his head, he looked down, only to see her underwear and then that did it, Kowalski pushed Vivian off gently and ran to the bathroom. The others blinked as Rico laughed.

"Gee, what's up with him?" She asked and the others snickered.

"You certainly are a pervert Vivian," Rico grinned and Vivian blinked.

"What?" I don't get it," She looked up and Skipper picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder as he walked upstairs, to her room. "H-Hey!"

"Come on, time for you to just go to bed and don't do anything naughty," Skipper chuckled as Vivian blushed. When he opened the door to her room, he laid her on her bed and walked outside.

"Skipper, your face is still red," Private pointed out as Rico snickered. "Why, you're a pervert too!"

"Soldier, every man is a pervert in their own ways," Skipper defended as Rico smirked.

"So you admit that you are one," Rico smirked and Skipper narrowed his eyes.

"Yes and you are too soldier!" He snapped.

"We're perverts?" Private asked and then the two older men rolled their eyes. Perverted moments…


	22. Monkey Love Mayhem

A/N: Hey guys, God I feel so sick. Fever should be gone and I'm left with sore throat and coughing. I hope it's not swine flu…ugh. Anyways, I'm sorry about the late update, but everything was so sluggish. Sorry about that guys. Anyways, this chapter will be based on the episode, Monkey Love. So please read and review!

**Important Note: I need guest stars and romance ideas. Plus I want to know if I should make a mini series of lemons of the penguins and the girls. Message me and tell me what you think.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works and Nickelodeon does. I only own the OCs. And the song Say OK is by Vanessa Hudgens

"Only a few more days…" Carolyn panicked as the team walked to the zoo. It was another visit to the home of the ex-penguins. Carolyn, one again, was panicking over the New Years tradition. And once again, Carolyn would gain the world record of most annoying girl over traditions to a secret agent team. "Oh my gosh, what am I going to do!?"

"Simple, print out a damn picture of Orlando—" Vivian yelled, but Kowalski clamped her mouth shut. Some people stared, but went back to their business.

"Try not to make a scene Vivian," Skipper chuckled as they entered the zoo. They went to see Marlene first. The otter immediately recognized them and swam over.

"Hey guys!" She greeted and the team smiled and greeted back. "Um…what's wrong with her?" The otter asked, pointing to Carolyn who was moping.

"Ignore her," Vivian sighed and Marlene shrugged.

"Hey, did you guys see the new chimp?" Marlene asked and the guys shook their heads. "Phil's in love with her. In fact, here they are." Marlene waved over to Phil and Mason as they came over.

"I say, you came to visit again?" Mason smiled and Skipper chuckled.

"Yeah," The leader smirked while Rico snickered.

"So he's in love?" Rico pointed to Phil and Marlene hopped over the fence and walked over to the group.

"Yup, so we just need candles under the moonlight, a guitar—no wait, a Spanish guitar," Marlene giggled and then continued, "And then oysters that spell out your name '_Marlene_'…" She sighed. Vivian blinked while Carolyn blinked twice. This otter sure knows her ways of romance.

"Um…but her name is Lulu," Mason corrected, snapping Marlene out of her daydream.

"Huh?" Marlene shook her head. "Oh, well anyways, you've got to capture her heart so—" But she was cut off by Kowalski and Skipper.

"Kowalski, I need a plan on love right away," The leader ordered and Marlene narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! They came for _my_ help so _my_ mission," She huffed and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Well you said _capture_ and that automatically makes it _our_ mission," Kowalski informed and Private nodded.

"Sorry Marlene, but that's the code," He reasoned and Marlene crossed her arms.

"And do you guys knowing _anything_ about scoring a girl?" Asked the model, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, doubting they know anything. The boys only blinked at her.

"We'll give it a shot," Kowalski shrugged. "But we'll need to know what this Lulu wants and likes." Phil looked at Mason.

"Oh no…" He said, but Phil smiled sheepishly and begged and Mason sighed. "Oh alright."

The plan took in place. Kowalski looked around and handed Mason a walkie-talkie who slid it between his newspaper. Then he walked over to Lulu as the others sat near the other walkie-talkie, listening.

"Hello Lulu, I have a friend who would like to…um...court with you," Mason began and Lulu jumped down with excitement.

"Oh really? And what does he look like?" She asked. She looked at Mason with interest.

"Well he looks sort of like me—" But he was cut off.

"Oh of course!" She cried out in joy and on the other end, Phil smiled as Skipper high-fived him. "Of course I'll go out with you, you shy little fellow!" Phil's jaw dropped.

"Ooh….ouch. Total wipeout there," Vivian winced inwardly and crossed her arms.

"Sure—wait what?" Mason turned away, stopped and crashed into the tire swing, only bumping himself and getting close to Lulu.

Back at the base, Mason apologized to Phil while Skipper paced around. Carolyn and Vivian rolled their eyes. Guys obviously had no idea in romance. Lulu was now thinking that Mason is in love with her, not Phil. A total screw up.

"Kowalski, give me love options!" Skipper smirked and ordered while Kowalski looked at his clipboard.

"Um…uh…let's see…" The genius flipped through the pages and Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"You got nothing don't you?" She stated and Kowalski blushed in embarrassment.

"W-Well this is the first time I've done love options!' He defended. It was true; Skipper didn't allow love on duty. No smoothies made out of love, no falling in love, no thinking about love, anything with love wasn't allowed back then.

"Options on how to capture the chimp's heart!" Skipper demanded and Kowalski finally got something and wrote it down.

"We could make an incision around here—" And he was cut off with Private.

"Um, I heard that in the cold, the girls sit on the guy's lap?" Private guessed and Skipper chuckled.

"Alright then, private you're the new options guy," Skipper declared and Kowalski frowned.

"But I'm the options guy," He said slowly and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Love, it's only for the day, you always will be our options guy in love," Vivian winked and hugged Kowalski as he felt like he could turn to mush. Marlene stared and rolled her eyes.

"Uh guys, moonlight, guitar, oysters?" She tried suggesting it, but was ignored.

"Anything else Private?" Skipper tapped his chin and Private thought for a moment.

"Oh! Maybe we can do something to make Phil show off some muscle?" The young one suggested while stretching and Skipper smirked.

"I like that idea soldier," Skipper chuckled.

"Wouldn't it be easier for him to just _talk_ to her?" Vivian suggested. How hard can talking be?

"Um…Phil doesn't speak, he uses sign language," Mason corrected, making Vivian nod. It made sense at least.

"No, we're going to make Phil save the female," Skipper chuckled as the second plan took place. The girls found it pointless.

While the others were setting up, Mason and Lulu were chatting and sipping tea with bananas. Vivian hated this idea because they had to dress up. She and Carolyn were the back up plan. Pirates…seriously…pirates. The four dressed up as cowboys, which made Vivian laugh hysterically.

"Seriously, _cowboy thieves_ in the zoo? Isn't that just a little bit…oh I don't know, stupid?" Vivian suggested as she tried to regain her composure. Rico took off the hat and ruffled his hair up while Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Got any better ideas then?" Asked the cowboy to the pirate captain.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Vivian smirked. Once again, the plan started all over again.

"Why yes, I do love ballet, poetry and English literature," Mason smiled and sipped his tea with Lulu as she giggled and sighed dreamily. Phil was in position behind a tree.

"Oh Mason, you're such a sweet soul," She sighed and on cue, the girls and the boys came out in grey uniforms and nets.

"Alright, let's poach these chimps and get outta here," Vivian ordered and Mason on his cue, raised his hands up.

"Poachers! There's nothing we can do now!" Mason cried out as Skipper, Rico, and Vivian got closer.

"Heh, look at the wimpy one, can't even protect his girlfriend," Rico sneered and they got out their cages.

"We're doomed," Mason wailed.

"Like this chimp can take us on," Skipper jabbed a net at Mason's gut. This angered Lulu. She grabbed Skipper's hand and growled.

"You may not be able to take him on, but I can! I'm from Hoboken (A/N: I really have no idea how to spell the place where she's from so sorry if I got it wrong.)," She gave the team a menacing look as she threw Skipper out of the way. Skipper groaned as he rubbed his head as he hit a tree. The rest of the team looked from Lulu to him, then back to Lulu and then him. Finally they stared at her as she raised her arms up, gave a chimp wailing cry and starts charging towards the team.

"Crazy monkey!!" Vivian screamed as the team retreated. They ran for it as Phil proudly walked over, but saw that it was pointless as Lulu chased the rest of the "poachers." He awkwardly went back to the tree. The team got beaten up by Lulu.

"Okay, the poacher idea sucked!" Carolyn moaned out as she placed an ice pack on her head.

"I know…I didn't think monkeys—" Vivian was cut off by Mason.

"Chimp," He corrected and the model glared at him.

"_Chimps_ were that tough…" She rubbed her head as Skipper held two ice packs to him. One on his head, the other on his groin.

"Did she have to kick me at the crotch!?" He hissed and Vivian shrugged.

"Well here's another idea—" Private was going to say, but Skipper cut him off. He was getting sick of ideas that _didn't_ work.

"I'm not gonna take another love idea. Let's go with your plan," Skipper declared, pointing to Marlene. She beamed in joy.

"Great! We just need candles, moonlight, and— " But she never got to finish as Skipper interrupted and pushed Marlene out of the way, pointing to Kowalski.

"Actually I was talking about his idea," Skipper clarified and Kowalski smiled.

"What is so hard with talking to her?" Vivian sighed and crossed her arms. "Even in sign language," She added before Mason could say anything else.

Outside, the team got the things ready as Kowalski explained the plan once more to the team. Rico and Private were setting up the crate of bananas as Skipper drew the X. Vivian and Carolyn got the rope and began to hook it on to the crate.

"Alright, Mason, you lead Lulu to the X, making sure she stands directly on it. We'll cut the rope from the top, dropping the crate onto her, then Phil will come in and push her out of the way just in time," Kowalski explained and the chimps nodded.

Once again, the plan took in place as Mason strolled along side with Lulu as she spoke to him. Once they've made it to the destination, Mason turned to her.

"Stay right here, don't move an inch," He smiled and then looked down. She wasn't really directly on. "Actually move an inch to your right," He told her as she stepped to her side. She was off more now. "Your other right," Mason corrected as she finally stood directly on the X. "Great, now stay right here."

And with that, he gave a thumbs up to signal Kowalski as he cut the rope. But the rope didn't break. He looked at it strangely. Thinking it was his cue, Phil jumped out and pushed Lulu out of the way, though nothing dropped. Lulu thought of this as if it was an insult and she shoved him off.

"Get off me! Who do you think you are!?" She shouted as Phil smiled nervously, running away with her chasing him. Mason walked over to the X and looked around as Kowalski walked over with his clipboard.

"Where are the falling bananas?" Mason asked, looking around while Kowalski gave a grave look at Carolyn and Vivian.

"Hey, her fault not mine," Vivian raised her hands up in defense as Carolyn smiled sheepishly.

"Opps…" She laughed nervously.

"Apparently Carolyn misplaced the role with nylon rope instead of cotton, but no worries, I replaced it quickly so now it should be okay," Kowalski smiled as the crate suddenly dropped and landed on Mason.

"Ohh…total knockout right there," Vivian winced and Rico whistled.

"Complete K.O.," He added.

The group met up afterwards and sighed. This was getting pointless. All of their plans were failing and weren't working. They were going to give up until Skipper came over them with a test tube. Vivian looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what the hell is that?" Carolyn asked, poking it and Skipper glared.

"Gentlemen…and ladies…I give you…love position number 37…" He narrowed his eyes as the three ex-penguins gasped loudly.

"37!?" They gasped out and Vivian raised an eyebrow at them. Carolyn blinked and when Mason unplugged the cork out, the stench was dreadful. Vivian turned green and gasped, clutching her nose. She glared at Skipper.

"What the fuck do you put in that thing!?" She could've screamed, but saving air, she seethed through her teeth. Skipper coughed waved the stench away from his face.

"I forgot, but it attracted something that's for sure," Skipper shrugged as Phil added some of the dreadful stuff on. Suddenly the flamingos' heads popped up. They smiled and grinned wildly as they chased Phil around the zoo.

"Hello gorgeous!" They shouted, still chasing him.

"I don't see how they could find him gorgeous though…" Carolyn blinked and shook her head.

"…So that's what number 37 attracted…."

"Alright _genius_, what now?!" Vivian snapped.

"Skipper maybe we should listen to Marlene," Mason suggested and she beamed.

"Yes! Finally, it's about time you listen to someone!" She declared and then Skipper snapped his fingers.

"That's right!" He grabbed Mason and the others and went to Julien. Marlene couldn't believe this. No one was listening to her. Don't worry, we all feel that way sometimes. Vivian currently right now also when Skipper won't take her idea to just talk to Lulu. Sadly, the leader is too stupid and stubborn to figure things out about love.

"Two words, listen carefully—no wait, those weren't the two words you were supposed to hear!" The stupid, dense, idiotic—must I go on?—rambled on. Mason was getting impatient.

"What are the two words!?" He demanded and Julien smirked.

"Roller disco," He told them and then the chimps blinked. At night, the area placed for the roller disco was set up. Vivian and Carolyn couldn't believe that they had to set bananas up as hearts. Skipper and Kowalski had to makes a few wire arrangements for the disco ball and lighting. Private and Rico had to run to a store to buy sunglasses and a rose while Julien instructed Phil what to do.

They also supported the music and once it starts, Lulu walked over to see what the noise was all about. She was amazed at how well Phil can dance and Maurice strapped some roller skates on Lulu also as Phil placed a rose in his mouth and took Lulu to dance while skating.

"No one can resist the power of the roller disco!" Julien shouted as Phil ended sweeping Lulu off her feet…literally. She crashed into the bananas, then into some heavy metal with a bucket of bolts landing on her head and the tall supporter for the disco lights fell and hit her head. "Release the dogs!" The stupid king ordered and barks were to be heard and a scream.

"I think you meant _doves_," Maurice corrected and Julien smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, I think doves would do much better," He replied and winced as he watched.

Lulu had enough of this. She locked herself in the crate was in when she arrived and wouldn't come out. Marlene and the others were giving off pointless suggested as they were now clueless. Marlene decided to make her plan as she ran back to crack oysters which the girls knew it was pointless. Phil gave a few signs to Mason who gasped as he walked towards the crate.

"What is it?" Skipper demanded.

"Phil is going to…talk to her!" Mason gasped out. The other s gasped also except for Vivian. It was her idea and point where he should've just talked to her in the first place.

The silent chimpanzee knocked on the crate as Lulu opened it just a bit. She snapped at him as he began to use many hand signs. She read them out loud, astonished, but could not read the last one, but Mason came to the rescue and translated it. And he quickly added a note saying it was Phil saying it, not him. Lulu smiled and took hold of Phil's hand.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" She asked as they smiled and walked off together.

"That's it?" Rico raised an eyebrow as Skipper blinked.

"That was it? He just talked with her and that was it?" The leader was bemused. Kowalski looked at his clipboard.

"The mysteries of love are quite difficult," Kowalski shrugged.

"So…Vivian was right all along? He just needed to talk with her?" Private looked at his team who nodded. Then Rico noticed how the girls were gone.

"Hey, where are they anyways?" Rico asked as they heard music start to play. They ran over to the source. Phil smiled as Lulu squealed, hearing music play.

"To end this show, a song for the loved ones," Carolyn winked and giggled as the music blasted though the speakers. But it wasn't loud, obnoxious party music like Julien's. It was a right tempo beat.

(Eh if you want to fit in with the music, find Say OK and play it –Shrugs and listens to mp3-)

"_You are fine, you are sweet, but I'm still a bit naïve with my heart,"_ Vivian began as Phil started to make hand signs.

"I'd love to dance with you Phil," Lulu smiled as they began to dance.

"_When you're close, I don't breathe, I can't find the words to speak, I feel sparks,"_ Vivian smiled as she watched the two chimps dance. Sure they weren't human, but they understood.

_But I don't wanna be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No, I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one, so tell me_

__

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away?

_  
Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok_

"Great, let's dance!" Carolyn giggled and grabbed for a random partner. And the unlucky guy was Rico. (A/N: Hey, a little mix up is good. xD) He yelped as she pulled him forward and danced. Poor Rico needed ice after four minutes. Rico managed to get her to dance with a cardboard cut out of him.

"That girl can't dance for shit," He gasped out, rubbing his feet. Skipper laughed as Private winced. Kowalski shook his head and continued to look at his clipboard.

_When you call I don't know  
If I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends  
Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

"Let us boogie!!" Julien shouted as he danced. Even though the music didn't fit his music and ways of dance, the king of dancing and annoyance had managed to find his own way to dance.

"I like this song," Mort smiled and Maurice rolled his eyes.

"Mort, you don't even know this song and you don't even know its meaning," Maurice shot back and Mort smiled.

"I still like this song," He grinned.

_But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See, I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe  
Feel safe!_

__

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away?

__

Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away

"Oh well, let's join," Kowalski shrugged as he and Vivian danced as she continued to sing the song to the two love chimps.

"Oh Phil, this is the best day of my life!" Lulu cried out in joy as Phil smiled.

_Let me know if it's gon' be you  
Boy, you got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away_

__

So let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away?  
Will you hold me closer?

The group continued to dance as the moonlight shined down on them. Everyone was happy and as Marlene came back, her jaw dropped. She pried fifteen oysters for nothing.

"H-Hey!" She shouted, but no one listened.

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away?_

__

Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok  
Don't run away

Vivian sang and twirled her way to Skipper who awkwardly danced with her. She smiled as he blushed. He never was the type to dance anyways. The night was just perfect as they danced away.

_Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok, don't run away  
Will you say ok?_

__

Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok, don't run away  
Will you say ok?


End file.
